Change
by zy-edhardy-pacsun-3oh3
Summary: Bella Swan takes Forks High by storm, however she puts her friends on the back-burner in order to do so. What happens when Edward-her former best friend-returns senior year a smoking-hot dreamboat that catches everyones eye? M-Rated for crude humor, total awesomeness, smutty lemons & awful, panty-twisting language.
1. Changes

PREMISE:

Edward and Bella had been great friends since kindergarten. In comes high school and Bella becomes the "it girl," while poor Ed is labeled a "fucking loser." Edward disappears unannounced for his 10th and 11th grade years, but returns senior year a dreamy, chiseled beaut that everyone is after. What happens when "_the_ guy" meets "it girl"? Read on to find out! RATED-M for awesomeness, foul language and lemons. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

It blows my mind how quickly things can change.. My best example would have to be my _(clearly-one-sided-now-non-existent)_ relationship with

Bella.

Bella _fuckin'_ Swan.

Bella used to be my best friend and it seems just like yesterday I'd get hourly calls from her, we'd talk about everything..

And at night we'd drone on about bullshit until one of us fell asleep on the phone. But as we got older, we grew apart.

She became this prissy, fucking Regina George-y girl that I wasn't familiar with. Of course, I then became 'weird'.. forever blacklisting me.

I first noticed this at the end of eighth grade, when she and I were walking down the hallway..

_-Flashback-_

_It was the last day of middle school and I was pumped. When the last bell rang, I snatched my books off of the table and was out the door._

_I popped open my locker in record time, grabbed all the papers in my locker and threw them in the nearby garbage. _

_I was walking down the hallway when I saw Bella standing next to her locker, talking to Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale... the two _

_most popular girls in the school. When I got closer, they hugged Bella, gave her an envelope and walked away. _

_Bitches. _

_"Hey Bells, ready for the lake this weekend?!" I asked, standing at her locker waiting for her to grab her books._

_"Oh, Hey Eddie. Umm.. can we reschedule that?" she questioned._

_"..But we planned this last month? Jet skis! Remember?"_

_" I know, I know. But Alice and Rosalie just invited me to their graduation party! There's going to be a buffet, a DJ, even a celebrity appearance! Everyone who is anyone will be there..,"_

_"..I'm not gonna be there."_

_"Welp, that's too bad.." _

_"Oh, alright then. Have fun at the party.. I guess." I said, disappointed._

_"Thanks for understanding Eddie-kins! You're the best!" she says while slapping my cheek._

_"Yeah, see you around.." I turned and started my walk home._

_-Flashback End-_

Now it is the end of Freshman year and I am _glad_. This year has been flippin' tough!

I tried to talk to Bella on the first day, but she was surrounded by a butt load of other people, so of course I didn't stand out.

Then all the "Hi's" and "Byes" slowly faded, and we just stopped talking all together.

But it's whatever, y'know? She made new friends, I've made new friends...

Now that Freshman year is approximately 45 seconds from being over, all of my troubles seem to be nonexistent and I am hyped for the

summer. My good friend Emmett's older brother is throwing a graduation party tonight, so he invited Jasper and me.

Sleeping in and partying hard with the boys is exactly what I have in store for the next two months. "DING!" the bell rang.

I made my way through the clumps of people in the hallway socializing, and started on my way home.

"Summer's right around the corner" I breathe in the crisp, warm air.

As I turn on my street, I heard a gruff voice behind me call my name.

"Hey Edward! How about you bring your pansy ass over here?" I turned around and was shocked to see the face of Mike Newton, the

juvenile delinquent that lives 2 doors down. He's currently walking in my direction. Great.

_This is not the right fucking corner...faaaack._

"Hey, Mike! Why don't you get my cock out your mouth?" I say mockingly.

"Whoa there, bitch. Don't use that tone with me!" he snatches my collar, "I wanted to tell you that I'm transferring to Forks High!"

"Okay?" I said, questioning myself as to why he would think I'd care.

He tightened his grip.

"I wasn't finished, you fuck," he snarled. "I'm going to be attending Forks High with YOU, making each day _hell_ for you, AND I plan on fucking that

sweet pussy that you hold so dearly!" He smiles devilishly. "And you know what, I'm gonna FedEx you the cum I wipe off of her face."

I swat his hand away from my neck and reply bluntly."You're not gonna do shit, glitter dick. I'm tired of your pestering and empty threats. Now

go do something productive with your very unpromising life track."

I turned around and started walking away then suddenly, Mike grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh Yeah?" he tackles me to the ground, and punches me in the face.

"Holy cheap-shot!" I yell, taking the endless punches.

He rises and kicks me in my ribs relentlessly, with all of his might.

So now I'm doubled over.. on the ground .. with blood on my shirt. Oh, great, he spit on me too..

He walks away laughing, and after about three minutes of rolling around feeling sorry for myself, I manage to get up and dust myself off.

Great. My shirt's torn, jeans are ripped. I've got a gash under my eye and a busted lip. Oh yeah, don't forget the huge loogey in my hair.

"Fuck me!" I cursed aloud.

_Fucking fucker.. _

As I walked in my house, I was shocked to see my dad home early. Trying to sneak past him, I tiptoed by his office and through the living

room.

"What does the other guy look like?" He called out.

He wasn't even facing my fucking direction!

Tired and defeated, I walk backwards and into his office.

"Smug." I answer honestly.

"Pack your bags."

"What?"

"Pack. Your. Bags."

"Oh no.. Dad.."

**BPOV**

_Life is fucking great._

School is almost finished, the parties are going to be incredible and being one of the most popular girls in school doesn't hurt either.

Freshman year is basically over, and fuck, am I excited for summer. So many things are different now!

I have tits! And new friends. While Mr. Jack Daniels is considered my official best friend, Alice and Rosalie are the next best friends a girl could have.

They help make my life what it is. Awesome. Easy. Unpredictable.

Thing is, I never knew what I was missing out on because I'd spend _all_ my time talking to Edward.

Alice and Rose are always calling him an outcast, but I think he'll outgrow it. _Hmph.. probs not.._

_DING!_

I haul ass when the bell rings, say my goodbyes to everyone and _run_ home.

I walk into my quiet, empty home focused on a taking an orgasmic fucking nap.

_Me time sounds great right now._

I run upstairs to my room and hop on the bed. My eyelids start to close, but I am alarmed by the sound of rhythmic marimbas . Alice is calling.

_'Fuck yo nap!' said my social life.._

I answered.

"Hey Ali whatsup?"

"Hey Bell! Rosalie and I are on our way to the mall!"

"That sounds fun!" I replied. The mall was our favorite place to hang out. Not much fucking else to do here.

"Great! It sounds fun enough that you're on your way there too... riiiight?" Le sigh.

"You betcha bitch. See you in 20?"

"Sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed.

"Bye Ali, see you in a few."

"Kay, peace doll!"

I put my cell phone in my clutch, slipped on my Ray-bans and strolled out the door.

_Like I said... life is fucking __**great**__!_

**EPOV**

"It's time.. Yep... Yep... Alright, talk to you soon." Dad hangs up the phone. "You're going to Europe."

"I-I am? Since when? Why?"

"Edward, you've suffered enough son. It's time for a change."

"Well shit."

After I packed literally everything that was in my room, I sat and thought.

The way Carlisle put it, everything in my life is about drastically change.

_But hey, I've got nothing to lose. It's time to change. For the better, anyway._

Next Stop: Italy bitches!

* * *

Well, there's the first chap! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight/The Twilight Saga.**


	2. First Class and Investigations

**Haha sup guys? Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Anywhoo, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The annoying sound of my alarm clock buzzed loudly, waking me up from a very sound sleep. I rolled over and stretched.

_Ouch!_

My ribs are still sore from yesterday..

I glanced at my clock and let out a groan. It was 1:30 in the morning, and I had a 7:15 flight to catch. Why the hell am I getting up so early?

_Oh yeah, it takes four hours to get from Forks to Sea-Tac._

I groggily hopped out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

_Let's get the day started, shall we?_

**BPOV**

I woke up yawning loudly, with a huge smile on my face. A ribbon of sunlight was flowing through my window, which instantly reminded me of the awesome summer that was in store. I glanced at the clock. It flashed**[12:47]**.

_Whoa, I can't beleive I slept this late._

I sat up and started reminiscing about yesterday's events. Alice, Rose and I had so much fun at the mall.

We spent about seven hundred dollars apiece didn't get back in until 2, which explains why I'm just now waking up.

Then my memory sorted through strange parts of yesterday.

_~{I spilled my coke twice}~_

_~{Alice told Angela that I fell and hit my head}~_

_~{Mike Newton kissed me}~_

I panicked once I thought about that last one. How in the hell did that happen?

Then it all started to come back to me.

_Let's see. It all started when Alice and Rose left me in the food court with Angela so they could go pick up my birthday gift…_

_-Flashback-_

_"Bella! Stay here because Rose and me are going to pick out your birthday gifts! We saw some things that were perfect for you, and we know you'll love them. Soooo...we will see you in an hour!" _

_Alice spoke so fast, that it left __my mind jumbled. They started to walk away._

_"Wait Wait Wait!" they froze, "You guys just can leave me here by myself with nothing to do! Plus, my birthday isn't for another 3 months!" _

_Why are they shopping for my birthday? It's June! And, I didn't want to look like an no-__life idiot sitting in the food court alone._

_"Calm down, Bella", Rose said rather loudly,"Alice called Angela and asked her to keep you company!" That brightened me up! Ang was also a good friend of mine. _

_She's just always kind, and good-natured._

_"There she is now!" Alice exclaimed as Angela ran through the doors of the food court. She was rushing to our table, as if a maniac mass murderer was chasing her._

_"Alice! Is Bella alright!" she screamed frantically._

_"I'm fine Angela. What made you think something was wrong?" She slowly looked down and saw me sitting. _

_Her worried face faded, and morphed into one filled with anger._

_" Alice here, called and told me that you slipped and hit your head on a table and that you were unconscious..." She was glaring at Alice._

_"Yeah, umm..Hehe.." was all Alice managed to mutter._

_"Awwkwarrdd..", Rose mumbled silently, "Hey, um, Angela, since you're already here...why don't you just hang with Bella while we're gone and we can meet up with you guys in about an hour.."_

_Angela glared, debating if she should stay._

_"Pretty Pleeeaaassseee?" Alice begged._

_"C'mon Ang,"Rose plead, " We're sorry. We know ur pissed at us"_

_"But!" Alice added, " It's better to be pissed off than to be pissed on!"_

_Rose smirked._

_"Ugh, Fine, I'll stay." Angela said, sounding agitated._

_"Yes!" Alice jumped cheerily, "Thanks Angela! You're the best!" They ran out of the food court._

_ Angela sat down._

_"Hey doll, I'm sorry that they lied to you to get you down here. But on the bright side, I'm not laying unconscious on the ground and am still able to shop with you!"_

_"Well, I had nothing better to do today anyways," she smirked, "Let's grab a bite to eat and then we can go shop." Ugh, no more food. I'd already eaten twice._

_"I've already eaten, but you can still get something."_

_"Okay, I'm going to go get some Japanese, Be right back!"_

_As Angela walked over to the restaurant, __I saw someone I thought I'd never see again. Mike. Newton._

_"Hey there Bella." He said smoothly as he made his way to my table._

_"Uhh, hey...Mike. Why are you here?" I questioned._

_"Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm back. Especially you."_

_I gulped. For some reason, I have a feeling that "Bad Boy " Mike is going to attempt to be "Sexy Boy" Mike this year. Or even "Slutty Boy" Mike. _

_"But..eww..I mean..umm...huh?..me?..you?..w..w..why m..me? I'm not..that special.." I said quickly, trying to put an end to my word vomit._

_Why was **he** making me nervous?_

_He smirked._

_"You are to me.." He said slyly, as he slowly started inching his face closer to mine. My eyes widened._

_This was getting way out of hand. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. Surprisingly, it didnt stink!_

_He then grabbed my chin, and crashed his lips to mine._

_Mmm..minty...Wait! What the hell?..Im kissing Mike Newton!_

_I pushed his face away from mine and kicked him in the balls. Hard._

_And I'm wearing six inch Louboutins. Take that, bitch!_

_He doubled over. " What the hell was that for?" He squealed._

_"Why did you kiss me?" I questioned him, nearly yelling._

_"Oh come on, you were into it too. I could feel it!" He yelled back. "You're just mad because I beat up your scrawny best friend Edweird earlier!"_

_Whoa, he beat up Edward?_

_"First of all, I was NOT into it! The only thing you felt, was my fist crashing full speed into your ballsack. And second, why would you do that to Edward?"_

_"Well, I'll be straight-foward. I like you Bella. A lot. But Edward doesn't like me. So I figured since he's your best friend, he'd try to convince you to hate me too. _

_That's why I tried to..go around __him by..umm.. y'know.*cough* kicking his ass*cough*" What a dick move._

_"Umm Mike. It's not like you couldn't have come talked to me first. I have a mind of my own y'know, and Edward couldn't change my opinoin on someone. We hardly even talk to eachother anyways."_

_"Well, I'm sorry. I guess I could've come and talked to you first. Forgive me?" Hey..he was acting sweet. I liked that side of him. But it was Mike!_

_"Sure." I sighed, as he smiled at the fact that I accepted his apology._

_"Sooo..", he exhaled after a few moments "wanna make out?"_

_It took all I had not to hit him in the balls again._

_"Mike, I'm leaving." I stated as I started walking towards the line Angela was standing in._

_"Wait! Where are you going! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" yeah fucking right ," Please Bella! Just give me a chance!" I looked around, and everyone was staring at us._

_Damn it! Did he have to make a scene?_

_"Mike," said with a loud whisper, " I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way."_

_I stood in line with Angela._

_"What the hell was all of that about?" Angela questioned._

_"Ugh, nothing. Nothing at all."_

_"Come on Bella, I saw him kiss you. You looked like you were into it for the first two seconds...then, well, you know."_

_"Haha, Ang, I would never get with Mike Newton. I didn't like anything about that kiss."_

_Or did I?_

_-Flashback End-_

That reminded me! He said he beat up Edward! Even though he's not my best friend, I still needed to see if he was okay.

I know I'm pretty late, but it slipped my mind. I feel so bad for forgetting...I guess I still had a soft spot for him.

I grabbed my cell phone and skimmed my contacts list for Edward's name.

_Ebony  
Efrain  
Edmund  
**Edward**_

_Got it!_

I quickly pressed send.

After two rings, I heard a voice.

"Edward!" I screamed into the phone.

"We're sorry, the user you have dialed is out of the country. Please hang up."

_What?_

**EPOV**

I arrived at Sea-Tac around 6 and I was tired, although I'd slept the whole ride here. I checked my bags and headed to security.

"Boarding Pass and I.D." the fat guy stated, sounding dull and sleepy. I showed him my pass and ID and continued to the scanners.

After all of that shit, I headed to the terminal, visited a nearby restaurant and bought lunch.

As I was eating I started pondering about a bunch of things.

_What will Italy be like? What will Uncle Aro be like? Was this going to be boot camp?_

My mind was packed with questions. I didn't know what to think.

When I was called, I went up to the desk and checked in.

"Mr. Cullen you may board the plane."

_Wow, that was fast_. I walked over to the boarding line and showed the lady my ticket. She was **hot!**

"Good day Mr. Cullen, today you will be flying First Class." She was smiling at me.

_Was that a hint?_

_I think so.._

"Thanks," I read her nameplate, "Jennifer, I'll catch you later blondie." I said with a wink.

Her smile stayed, but her eyes looked horrified.

_That's embarrassing._

I thought about ways to increase my _'game'_ as I walked through the gate.

When I sepped onto the plane, a very young, bored-looking flight attendant showed me to my seat. "If you need anything let me know" She said it kind of fast and annoyed.

_Did I do something?_

The seats looked comfy, and spacious. I think I could sit in these for ten hours. After a few minutes the plane started filling up.

I had started to get comfortable and my eyes started closing when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me" I groggily opened my eyes and looked up. I gulped.

_My goodness._

"Hi, I'm Gabby. I believe I there" She smiled and pointed to the window seat next to mine.

Fuck, she's hot.

_No dirty thoughts. No dirty thoughts. No. Dirty. Thoughts!_

_Yeah that shit doesn't work._

I came back to reality when I heard a voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"..lllooooo..helllloooooo." She was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, Im sorry!" I apologized.

"Uh huh, whatever." She said shimmied past me.

Should I : 1) talk to her or 2)leave her alone.

Surely, she doesn't want to be seen talking to a guy like me. I'll take Option 2.

"Soooo," She let out a big sigh,"What'd u say your name was?"

Er.. Option 1 it is.

"Umm..Ed..Edward...Cullen."

I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She had dirty-blonde colored hair, a slight tan and a perfect pearly white teeth.

"Ohh, that's a geeky name. But in a way, It's kind of... hot." She smirked.

_Me_ hearing _this_ coming out of her mouth certainly didn't help the malfunction that was happening in my pants. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

_Come on, man! She only complemented your name!_

I gulped. "Thanks." I had to have some _'game'_.

"The name Gabrielle is pretty sexy too. Luckily, it matched the person too." I winked.

_Wow, that sounded corny. Just play it off._

She smiled. I guess I had a little _game._

_"_Thanks, but do you know what I think is even sexier?" She questioned, her voice dripping with lust.

"What?" I quivered. She put her hand on my lap, and whispered in my ear.

"That bulge in your pants, RJ Berger!" She exhaled in laughter.

I looked down and blushed. "Um, excuse me for a second" I said as I got up and walked to the lavatory.

_Fuck, I blew it! _

**BPOV**

_What the hell is going on? Edward is out of the country? As far as I know, Edward hasn't been out of Forks._

_I had to find out where he was...But then again, **why do I care**? Ugh! I'm so confused!_

I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. While I was finishing up the tedious process of brushing my teeth, I heard my phone ring.

I ran to my bed and grabbed it.

Alice.

"Hey Ali, whatsup?"

"Hey! Nothing just on my way to Port Angeles for lunch with my mom, wanna join?" I would, but I have to find out what happened to Edward. Even though he's no longer my best friend..

"Sorry babe, I cant. I have to do some..investigating."

"Ugh, c'mon Bella! What if I help you? Then will you come with?" _I could always use a little extra help._

"Sure."

"Fine hold on." Alice dropped the phone and I could faintly hear her voice yell

"Mom, we need to stop by Bella's on the way to lunch!"

"Okay, I'll be at your house in ten!"

"Sounds great, see you then."

"Bye!"

Alice will probably be pissed at me once I tell her what we're 'investigating' , but she'll get over it.

**EPOV**

As I walked back to my seat after..um..fixing some things, I wondered if Gabby was really into me, or was this some sick joke.

She was too hot to be interested in a guy like me.

_Maybe I was RJ Berger in this case. Just maybe._

I arrived at my seat and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Sorry about that Edward. I didn't mean for you to get too...excited." Ugh, there she goes again! The sexy voice!

"Yeah...sure..whatever." I tried to sound uninterested.

"C'mon Eddiekins, don't be that way."

_Eddiekins? Bella used to call me that..._

"I'm sorry Gabby, but I just want to rest. Okay?"

"Ugh, fine. I was just trying to be nice. You're not even worth it." She turned and looked out of the window.

_Yeah Gabby, just keep on telling yourself that._

"Yeah..whatever." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Nerdy ass, cute little fucker ." I heard her mumble under her breath.

I opted to just be a gentleman and not play her little childish name- calling game.

"Love you too, Gabby." I mumbled. Soon after that, my eyelids got heavier with each breath I took.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about Bella.

_How did she become so popular, that I was basically **nothing** to her?_

_Hopefully, when I come back, things will change. I know they will._

**BPOV**

Alice arrived at my house exactly ten minutes after we hung up.

"So what are we investigating today, Sherlock Swan?"

"Okay, so remember yesterday when we all met back up and I told you that Mike Newton kissed me?"

"Yeah" she replied quickly.

"Well, he also told me that he had beat up Edward earlier that day."

A confused look started forming on Alice's face.

"And I remembered it this morning and I tried calling Edward to see if he was okay, but it said that he was out of the country."

"Yeah Bella...he is..." Alice said it as if I was supposed to know that.

"Oh. How do you know?" I questioned.

"His parents and my parents are friends and they were talking about how he was sent off to Italy. Then my parents told me. But of course, I didn't care."

_Italy!_

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind! It's not like I could give a rat's ass if he was gone! I hardly even know the kid! Plus, you guys never talk, so I didn't think you cared either."

"You're right. Well thanks for easing my mind. Now, Lets go eat."

"Alrighty!" Man, this girl was full of energy. We walked out to her mom's car and headed to Port Angeles.

On our way there I thought about what Alice said.

~{Edward was sent off to Italy}~

~{She doesn't give a rat's ass}~

So I guess this case is closed. Edward was shipped off to Italy and was **never **coming back again._ Right?_

* * *

_**That chapter was pretty lengthy, :P Hope you liked it. Do me a favor and review! Chapter three should be up soon. Seee ya guys!**_


	3. Italy and A Secret

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome. Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! But the plot is mineeee! Muahahaha! :)

* * *

**EPOV**

So when I was about two hours into my nap, Gabby woke me up and apologized for teasing me and calling me names.

I didn't really care, but it was still a nice gesture.

Suddenly, all the times when Bella used to tease me came flushing through my mind.

Although we were 'best friends', she'd always make fun of me or call me names as a joke.

For example, she'd do things like call me nerd, or even blow me off for a party when we planned to go to the movies..

But she never apologized for it, which really made me think. I've only known this Gabrielle chick for a couple of hours, but I've known Bella for years...

From then on, Gabby was telling me about how her parents are sending her to live with her Aunt Tanya and will be back to spend her Senior year at Forks High too.

She was actually sorta smart, which _really_ surprised me.

"I think I like you Edward. You're really smart. Plus, with a little work, you'd be gorgeous." Was that a compliment?

"Haha thanks..Gabby..um..you're joking right?.." No hot girl has ever complimented me before. _Ever._

"Edward, I'm serious. You should just .. bulk up a bit .. and get the right haircut." She was right. I am starting to look a little scrawny.

And I always thought the shaggy look worked. _Oh well._

Gabby was about to say something else, but as soon as her lips parted, she was interrupted by the captain over the speaker.

"Attention all passengers, we are now approaching Volterra, Italy and will be landing in approximately 10 minutes. Thank you."

The plane was 10 minutes from landing and I was nervous. I had never been out of the country before, and on top of that, I'm staying with a stranger...er..my uncle. I wonder what he's like. Carlisle said that he's

pretty old so he's probably mean, bitter and wrinkly. But, we'll see.

**BPOV**

We ate at the Diner in Port Angeles, and went on a shopping spree. When we got to back to Alice's house, we ran up to her room to try everything on.

Alice plugged her iPod into the dock and was looking through her songs.

"What do you want to listen to?" Alice asked me.

"Uh, I dont care. Just put it on Shuffle." I said while quickly emptying my bags on her bed.

As I grabbed an outfit, the song "Heartless" by Kanye West came on.

"Alice, change it." I demanded. It reminded me of Edward. I wouldn't blame him if he came back and called me a heartless bitch.

I would probably agree.

"But you said-"

"Just change it" I cut her off.

"Ugh, fine..what's gotten into you?"

" I don't know Alice, Edward is gone. Forever. I didn't even say good bye. "

"Bella, everything will be fine! Gah! Stop worrying so much. He didn't tell you he was leaving , so obviously he didn't care either." Alice tried convincing me, but I still don't feel right about the situation.

"But when we were best friends, I was such a bitch to him. But he'd always put up with me. I was NOT a good friend."

"Bella. Drop it. You're just overreacting. You'll be fine."

"Okay,whatever. I'll Drop it." Alice was right. I was just overreacting. I'll be over this by next week.

"Good," she said delightfully, " You've got me and Rose. We're amazing. Forget Edweird. Now, lets try on these clothes, shall we?"

"We shall!" I exclaimed. Alice and Rose are great friends. I don't need Edweird.

**EPOV**

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod!_ OMG__!_ Edward, we're about to land!" Gabby squealed while clapping her hands together in excitement. This girl was filled with wayyy too much energy.

"I know Gabby, I can feel the altitude changing." I was way too nervous to be excited. This would be my home for the next two years. _Two. Years._

"Ugh, Eddie brighten up! You should be on the virge of pissin' in your pants, like me!" Did she really just say that?

"Anyways.. I am excited Gabby, It's just that I'm nervous as hell!"

"You'll be fine." Gabby smiled as she convinced me.

I jumped as the plane roughly hit the ground.

"We're here!" Gabby exclaimed.

I couldn't believe that I was in Italy. I even pinched myself. Twice.

"Well Gabby, thanks for the conversation. It kept me entertained through out the flight." I said as we walked off the plane to the gate.

"No, thank you Edward!" She gave me a huge hug, almost dropping her bag.

"See you around then." I stated as she started to walk away. I turned around and started walking. I grabbed my new "International Phone" and started dialing Uncle Aro's number when I heard a voice shout my

name.

"Edward!" Gabby yelled, runnning back to me.

"Yeah Gabby?"

"I almost forgot! You can't see me around if you don't have my number!" She snatched my phone out of my hand and gave me hers.

"Put your number in!" She exclaimed as she did the same with my phone.

I quickly programmed my number in her phone.

"Ok," she gave me another hug, "see you around."

"Bye." I said with a smile.

I was walking through the airport looking at all the cool things and hot girls, when I felt my pocket buzz. It was my phone ringing and Uncle Aro was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, My nephew! How was your flight?" Wow, he sounded very..youthful.

"It was great, thanks."

"Good, Good. Listen, I have sent one of my chauffeurs to pick you up from the front of the airport. He will be holding a sign that says your name."

He sent me ONE of his chauffeurs? How many did he have? So...he's rich? Does he live in a mansion? Gah, SO many questions!

"Ok thanks Uncle Aro, I am on my way there now!" I got pretty excited. I picked up all my bags and headed out to the front of to the airport. Once I finally reached the front, I saw an all black stretch limo by

Lamborghini. It was waiting for ME. I walked up to the chauffeur and told him who I was.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Cullen. I am Caius. I will be your chauffeur until you are 16, then you get your own car."

"Awesome. Thanks Caius."

I hopped in the limo and I was awed. It had the most advanced technology I've ever seen. Along with the vibrating massagers inside of the black leather seats, it had a hologram radio and television,

and the temperature of the vehicle adjusted to mine. This is great.

We turned on a street that had a property with gates that extended to both ends of the street. We were about halfway down the street when I saw the biggest gates ever. They opened to reveal a beautiful

property with a mansion so big, that I had mistaken it for a castle at first glance.

"Wow." That was all I could say. It was amazing.

"I'll fetch your bags. Just proceed to enter the domain, please." Caius stated.

"Ok, thanks Caius."

I walked up the heap of steps and to the front door. My finger was almost touching the door bell, when a man, who looked to be about in his mid-twenties, opened the door.

"Edward! Nephew! Welcome to your new home!" The man said, smiling almost from ear to ear.

"Hey, Uncle..Aro?" Carlisle said he was old...What the hell?

"Yes, Edward, Why the puzzled look?"

"I don't know, I guess I was expecting you to look a bit..."

"Older?" He finished my sentence as I nodded my head.

"Ah, Edward. You are right. I should look a lot older than I do. I should look all wrinkly and my hair should be gray."

"Then why isn't it?" I questioned.

"I will tell you that before we start training."

"Ok, that sounds good enough. So when does training start?"

"We will start...tomorrow." Whoa, Tomorrow? I just got here. Then again, I only have two years to learn this stuff, so tomorrow would be the reasonable choice.

"O..Ok," I stuttered, " sounds like a plan."

" Good, Good! Now go shower up and we can go get dinner. I'll even give you a little tour of Italy. Your room is up the right stair case and the first set of double doors on the left"

"Ok thanks!." I excaimed.

I walked up right stair case and to the first set of double doors on the left. I opened them up to reveal a room that was four times the size of my bedroom back home.

It was perfect. I walked into the attached bathroom and everything was silver and gold.

_Wow this must've costed him a shitload of money. _I thought to myself.

As I got out of the shower, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around my room for my bags. Caius hadn't brought them up yet.

_There might already be clothes in the closet._

I looked in my closet and it was a little bigger than my room back home. It was filled with designer clothes.

There was Gucci, Louis Vuitton, True Religion, and some other things I couldn't pronounce. They still had the price tags on them and they were just my size.

I walked in and found a note on a mini-table. I opened it up and read.

_Edward,_

_Your clothing has been put away and I have replaced it with designer clothing. No nephew of mine will be walking around in rags. Everything in this closet belongs to you. Enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

Great, all of my clothing is gone. Well, I guess it was time to upgrade my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of True religion Jeans, A short-sleeved black button down, Black shoes and a pair Louis Vuitton shades.

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.

"Aro?" I called out.

"In here!" He responded from the living room.

"You look nice, nephew, are you ready?" He asked.

"Thank you, and Yes, I am ready."

"Then we shall go now."

...

I woke up the next day well rested. I yawned and hopped out of the bed.

As I brushed my teeth, I reminisced over yesterday's tour of Italy conducted by Aro. It was such a beautiful place.

And the food was amazing. I finished up in the bathroom and heard three soft knocks on my door as I walked out.

"Come In." I stated aloud. It was Aro.

"Edward, are you ready to start training?" He questioned.

"Let's do it!" I was hyped.

"Okay then. Let's go." He stated as he started to lead the way.

Wait!" I exclaimed, " Yesterday you said we would talk before we started training." I reminded him.

"Ah, yes." Aro smiled, "We may talk just as I promised. I believe one of your questions was 'Why am I not old and wrinkly?' Correct?"

"Yes. Carlisle said that you were old and that it took you a LONG time to master all of those arts."

"He wasn't lying, Edward. It took me a **very** long time to master everything." He replied with a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Aro? How old are you really?" I am beginning to get freaked the hell out.

He sighed.

"I am a little older than you think. How old do I look?"

"About 25. How much older are you?"

"Add about 985 more years to that."

_What the** fucking** fuck?_

"No, no, no no way. Thats not humanly possible. How are you over a thousand years old?"

"You're right, Edward. It is _not_ humanly possible. And that is a secret and I wish to share it with you when you become 16 rather than now."

"What is the secret? Is there some sort of Fountain of Youth around here? I can handle it. Just tell me." I've only been here for a day and I _already_ have to worry about secrets.

"Okay, as you wish. I will tell you the secret."

"What is it?" I had to know the secret. The suspense was eating me alive.

"Come closer. I must whisper it in your ear."

_What the hell is going on?_

"Why do you ha-"

"Just come here." He demanded.

I slowly walked over to where he was standing.

"What is the secret?" I asked as I leaned in.

He whispered softly. "The secret is.."

Suddenly, I felt a terrible, piercing pain in the side of my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

Whoa :O Chapter 4 should be up soon. See ya guys! :)


	4. Lots of Memories and Getting Wasted

Hey guys, sorry it took soooo long to update. I've been really busy lately. But here's Chapter 4 to make up for it :) Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_ Ugh! _I thought as I slammed my hand down repeatedly to cease that dreadful noise. About five minutes after the buzzing stopped, I sat up,

stretched and started pondering about today. It was the last day of Junior year, and I was still amazed that high school is almost over.

I hopped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the lights and jumped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. _Damn Bella, _

_you sleep really rough. We've got some work to do..._

After I finished up in the bathroom, I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. As I poured a bowl of cereal, I started to reminisce about my days

in high school. I was mostly thinking about how popular I'd become since freshman year and how much I liked school now. Then I

started thinking about old friends and new friends. Of course there was always Alice, Angela and Rosalie...and Lauren...sometimes. And of course

my boyfriend Mike. Although, his childish ways are starting to get old. Don't get me wrong, he's great, but I don't know how much more I can take.

Take last friday for example. We were at this end of the year party at La Push, and...

-_Flashback-_

_I checked my phone for the time._

_It flashed **[12:49]**._

_'Ugh, where is he?' I thought to myself. I got up and went to the crowd of people jumping, grinding and fist pumping. I walked over and saw Mike _

_dancing with Candice, one of the very many school sluts. Trying not to make a scene, I just walked up next to him and asked to talk with him._

_"Yeah, sure honey. I can always talk to my favorite girl." he smiled. "I'll see you in 5, C- baby." He said with a wink. _

_'Ugh, Whatever' I mumbled._

_"So, whats up?" He asked._

_ "Babe, Its getting late and this party is getting boring. Are we leaving soon?" I questioned._

_"Yeah we can leave soon, how does twenty minutes sound?"_

_Now sounds better.._

_"Um, yeah, thats cool. See you in twenty." I said as walked back over to the fire and sat down on a log._

_I know I seem like such a 'party-pooper' but it was Lauren Mallory's party, so its not that great._

_As I started roasting a marshmallow, I felt a change of weight to the right side of me._

_I looked over and I died a little inside. I think I'd seen one of the hottest guys alive. This guy was actually hotter than hot..If thats possible._

_He had nice tan skin, a short haircut, an attractive smile and his muscles were almost bulging out of his shirt. _

_I kept on admiring his good looks until he glanced up and caught me staring. _

_Shit._

_"Is there something on me?" He asked while playfully checking his shirt. Wow, he has a great sense of humor too._

_"No," I smiled, "You're fine." Literally._

_"Oh, phew, thanks. I'm Jacob by the way." _

_"Nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Bella." I was smiling like an idiot, but I couldn't help it._

_"I've heard about you," he said with a chuckle, " you're that really popular girl date that asshole Mike Newton right?..no offense."_

_I found it quite embarrassing that Mike's asshole-ish reputation has gone farther than the Forks city limits.._

_"Yep that's me," I laughed, " although my boyfriend's an ass, I'm nothing like him."_

_"Yeah, you seem like a good girl, but are you a good dancer?" He asked smoothly. Was this an invitation to dance with him? _

_"I'll let you be the judge," I said as I stood up "Let's dance!" I exclaimed. _

_"Bella, are you sure that dancing with you is a good idea?" he questioned._

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_"Well, you're going out with Mike, and I don't want to make a scene" He said thoughtfully._

_"I don't think he'd mind." I stated, thinking back to him dancing with Candice earlier._

_"Okay, cool." Jacob grabbed my hand and lead me to the crowd. _

_When we reached the dance area, "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 came on. I smiled as I felt his hands grab my waist and his hips behind mine. _

_**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles)  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles)**_

_Jacob was really good at grinding, but I wondered if he felt the same about me. If not, I had to change his mind. I grabbed his hands and used _

_them as support as I slid down and did the sexiest ass pop (well, at least the sexiest I'd done) ever. I heard a low moan escape his lips._

_'I guess I am doing pretty good' I smiled to myself._

_**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-O-V-E 's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-O-V-E 's just another word I never learned to pronounce!**_

_The sexual tension between us was rapidly increasing and I was loving every second of it. _

_"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He whispered in my ear. _

_"Sure I do, I can feel it," I giggled as I pushed my ass up against his boner ,"Now take control and guide my hips just how you like it." I demanded._

_Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me closer as my hands ruffled through his hair._

_He grinded even harder and I was feeling..sexy. A soft moan escaped my lips which made Jacob throw his head back in pleasure. _

_**Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know..**_

_"Bella?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I looked up and saw it was Mike._

_"Oh, Hey babe" I said as I took a step forward and fixed my hair. _

_"What the hell was that!?" He yelled._

_"I was dancing.." I responded._

_"Yeah, with another guy!" Damn it, he was starting to make a scene._

_"....So?"_

_"So, I'm your boyfriend, remember?"_

_"Mike, don't make a scene, it was just a friendly dance, right Jacob?"_

_"Right," He agreed with a smile, "I'm sorry dude if you thought it was anything more th-"_

_"Jacob,is it? Yeah, shut the hell up."_

_"Um, Bella, Im just going to head back over to the fire." Jacob said sincerely. _

_"Okay Jake" I said with a smile. If I was him, I probably would've thrown Mike INTO the fire._

_"What the hell was that?" Mike asked._

_"What the hell was what?"_

_"First you're grindin' all up on him, and now you're all giddy." _

_"Mike, you are making a huge deal over nothing!" I said in a loud whisper. "You don't see me making a big deal about you dancing with every girl here, so why can't I dance with one guy?" I questioned._

_"Ugh, well, that's different!"_

_"Oh really, how so?"_

_"Ugh, Bella you shut the hell up too! Lets go!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you, you're such an ass!" I exclaimed._

_"But-" _

_"But nothing, Mike. Call me when you decide to stop being a dick.." I said as I walked back to the fire and sat next to Jacob._

_"Jacob will you give me a ride home?" I asked him in my flirty voice._

_"Sure Bells" he said, smiling as usual. As we headed to his car, I glanced back to see Mike glaring with fury and radiating jealousy._

_'Good, be jealous bitch' I thought to myself as I got in the car. Jacob and I laughed and joked whole ride back to my place. It was nice to_

_have a guy friend you could joke around and discuss things with.._

_"Thanks for the ride Jacob." I said with a grin as I stepped out of the car._

_"Sure thing Bella, see you around?" _

_"Of course." I said as I blew a kiss to him and laughed. _

_He blew a mock one back and laughed. And then his car disappeared in the distance..._

_-Flashback End-_

The strange thing is that Mike and I never had a friendship before we started dating. Everything was rushed, and I figured out what kind of person

he was later in our relationship rather than the beginning. Like I said earlier, I don't know how long we're going to last, but we'll see.

As I continued thinking about my friends and how great they are, a part of me felt...empty.

It seems like I'm forgetting someone, but I can't figure out who it is.

And then it hit me like a brick wall.

"Edward!" I screamed aloud. I dropped my spoon on the ground and sprinted out if the kitchen.

_I can't believe I'd forgotten about him._

_What's he up to lately? ..Facebook! Everyone has one..right?_

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could (only tripping twice) and jumped on my bed. I grabbed my Macbook, opened the browser and went to

facebook. "Edward Cullen" I said as I typed it in the search bar.

2 results popped up. Both with no photos. I clicked on the first profile and looked at all of the details. This guy was didn't have many friends or

much info, but he was from California. I went back to the results page and clicked on the second profile.

"Edward Cullen, 17, Volterra, Italy, nine thou- wait! Nine- thousand friends!?"

_Whoa whoa whoa that couldn't be the Edward I knew....could it? _

Confused, I closed my Macbook and started thinking.

_How...when...did...uh._.

I was speechless.

_That couldn't ve been my Edward. He's never been that popular._. _Interesting..._

I grabbed my books and my keys and headed out the door. Last day junior year, here I come.

--

As I was pulling out of the school parking lot, Alice called me.

"Hey Ali, whatsup?"

"Hey Bells, nothing much. Just about to grab a couple of things for the party tonight."

"This party is gonna be awesome, way better than Lauren's I bet."

"I promise it'll be an amazing party,"she laughed then mumbled something that sounded like 'especially for you'.

"What was that!?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing..... ugh fine, I um, kinda sorta invited someone.."

"Who? It better not be Mike, because if it is, I will NOT be there. Even though we made up and are back together and all that shit, I promised myself I'd never go to a party with him again after what happened last week. Who is it? Is it-"

"Bella! Stop rambling! Damn! Its Jacob Black, K?"

"Oh, phew, good. You scared me for a sec. But why do you think that Jacob coming is good for me?" I questioned.

"Bella, I promised you yesterday that the party would be Mike-free. And I think its good for you because you can finally make a move without

someone interrupting.. *Cough* Mike*Cough* Plus, Its about time you got some ass." She laughed.

_Did she really just say that?_

"Alice! There will be no 'move-making' or any 'ass-getting'! Jacob and I are just friends, that's all. I mean, sure the dance at Lauren's party was

heated, but that song added a lot of the sexual tension too. Think about it. It says 'I think I should know how to make love to something innocent

without leaving my fingerprints out.. or 'push it baby, push it baby outta control, I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow. P-"

"Okay Bella, I get it! Its a sexual song. But I know what I saw. A song can't make you grind as hard as you guys were, Bella. Just face it. You want

him. You know it just as well as I do."

"Puh- lease. I do not!"

"Mhm, sure, sure. Well I gotta go find a way to get some booze, see you around nine?"

"I'll be there."

"Perfect!! Love you Bells!"

"Love you too Ali. Bye"

"Bye."

I pressed the end button and threw my phone in the passenger's seat.

_Man, I have a crazy best friend_.

--

I pulled up to Alice's house around 9:15ish to find her front yard and driveway flooded with cars. I grabbed my phone and keys and

walked into her house ready to party.

~The Morning After~

I woke up the with a slight headache and unable to remember anything.

_This isn't good._

"Where in the hell am I?" I thought aloud.

I looked around and saw all pink.

After a good three minutes, I'd concluded that I was laying upside down off the edge of the bed in Alice's room.

"Alice." I mumbled.

No answer.

"Allliiiiicccceeeeee." I mumbled again.

"Whaaat?" She responded, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

She yawned.

"Um, 174 people...... lots of booze...... we danced...... we drank......... you called Mike.. dumped him....... you danced with Jacob a bazillion times.......... you guys made out for a while........ everyone left..... here we are."

"Oh, ok."

_Wow, what a great way to start an awesome summer._

* * *

Well guys, there's Chapter 4. Do me a favor. Press that green button and let me know what you think! And oh, I've started Chapter 5 so look out for it soon! See ya guys :)


	5. Upset Stomachs and Catching Up

Hey guys! :) Thank you for the reviews, Im lovin 'em. They motivate me to go ahead and put the chapter out early(hint hint). So please keep them coming! But meanwhile, here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it and all of the surprises it has in store. ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Bzzz, Bzzz, Bzzz_

I grabbed my vibrating phone from my nightstand. Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding very raspy from last night's sleep.

"BELLA!" she screamed.

_Owwwwch._

"What Ali? What's going on!?" I panicked.

"Oh nothing, I was just calling to say good morning ." She laughed.

_Really Alice? Really? Let's wake up Bella at 7:00 in the morning, on a friday, just to scare the shit out of her.._

"Um, Alice, you know its seven in the morning, right?"

"Actually, its seven-O-ONE! But I was calling to invite you to lunch at that new Japanese place in Port Angeles."

"You mean Tokyo Tang?"

"Yep, thats the one!"

"Sure Alice I'll go, but next time, please invite me when its actually light outside, k?"

"Okee Doke! I'll swing by your house at ...11:30?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"K, bye Bells."

"Bye Ali."

So I finally got up around 10:30ish and started getting ready for the day. As I brushed my teeth, I started thinking about this summer and how

much fun I've had. Although Its only been a few weeks from the end of junior year, Id already been to 17 parties.

_ Bella you need to cool it on the parties. _

It'll be nice just to have girl time for once. So thats what I'll do, chill with Alice for a while.

When 11:30 pulled around, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_1 New Text Message from Alice! _

I opened it.

_Bells come on out, I'm out here!_

_-A_

Damn, she really wasn't kidding when she said 11:30.

I ran outside and hopped in the car.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Bells, you ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Mmhm!" I replied.

"Well, buckle up for safety!" She warned as she pulled off rather fast.

We talked about a bunch of things the whole ride to Port Angeles. The Summer, The weather, Guys, even Jacob came up in the conversation a

couple of times. As we pulled into Tokyo Tang's parking lot, Alice was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" I laughed

"I don't know, Its just that I've never been to a Japanese restaurant where they cook on the hibachi thing in front of you. Its just so awesome!

Lets go, lets go! LETS GO!" She yelled as we got out of the car.

"How many?"The hostess asked.

"Two!" Alice Exclaimed.

"Follow me please." She said with a smile.

We did as she said, and sat right in front of the hibachi.

"I'm going to get the N.Y. Strip Steak and fried rice. What about you Ali?"

"Umm, I'm going to get something thats not found in regular Japanese joints..I'm getting.. squid steak!.. and fried rice."

"Squid steak? Alice, that doesn't even sound appetizing. And since when did you start liking seafood?"

"Since....I don't know, but it's something new, and I wanna try it!"

"Ok, If u insist.."

We told our waiter/performer our orders and he made them in front of us, all the while Alice was in wonderland, smiling like cheshire cat.

Once he was finished, we basically attacked our food. My food was great, but Alice's looked like it wasn't agreeing with her.

I knew because she looked a bit sick, and she was really quiet, which was _very_ unusual.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that I should've gotten something else. This shit is gross!" She exclaimed as she threw her fork down.

I laughed, "I told ya babe, Squid isn't your thing. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We paid the ticket and walked out. As I opened the door to the passenger's side, Alice, who was gripping her stomach, stopped me.

"Bella, you drive. I think I need to go to the hospital."

_Uh oh._

--

**APOV**

The nurse lead me into a room and said "Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly."

Dr. Cullen? Edwei-I mean Edward's dad? Hm.

A few moments later Dr. Cullen walked in.

_'Damn, why wasn't Edward as attractive as you_' was the first thing that popped in my mind. My parents were friends with him (Hell, everyones

parents are friends with him), but I'd never actually met him in person.

"Good afternoon Ms. Brandon, how are you feeling?"

"You can call me Alice, and I feel crappy" I groaned.

"I'm so sorry about that, could you explain what happened?

As I started to explain to him what happened, the door opened and the nurse interrupted. _Ugh, Bitch._

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I was just reassuring your early leave. What time do you plan on getting off?"

"Let's see, its 3:12 now, my son's plane should be landing at seven, so I'm most likely leaving right after I take care of Alice here."

_What? Son? Plane? Seven?_

_That's when it all clicked._

_His SON, EDWARD.. coming back here on a PLANE from Italy that lands at SEVEN! Ah, gee, I have to tell Bella!... but not yet... _

"Okay, thank you." The nurse said as she left.

"Okay Alice, continue on telling me what happened."

"Um, um, uh, oh!"

After I finished stumbling, I told Dr. Cullen what happened, and he pulled out a small bottle and held it up.

"This should do the trick." He exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Its my very own potion. Drink it and you'll feel better within seconds." He stated confidently.

Seconds?

I took the small bottle and chugged it until nothing was left. Within 10 seconds, my stomach eased and I felt... good.

"Wow, thanks Dr. Cullen, I feel.. amazing!"

"Anytime Alice" He said as we walked out of the room.

"Oh, please tell Edward I said "Hi" for me when he gets back."

"Will do."

I was about to walk out into the waiting room, but I stopped at the door and peeked through the glass to see Bella anxiously waiting..

Then I thought about how much she actually cared about me. And how it would probably be gone if I told her about Edward. I can't tell her.

I'm not gonna lose my friend to some geek..

--

**BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room, bored as ever, but so anxious to find out if Alice was okay.

About five minutes later, Alice came walking out of the back looking back to normal.

I jumped up and walked towards her.

"What happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied.

"Oh...ok, lets get out of here."

**EPOV**

I-ta-ly.

One hell of a place.

I got on my first flight here.. I got my first cars here.. I lost my virginity here....

I've changed ALOT since I moved here from Forks. Not only by all of my firsts, but my way of life. Thats a good way to put it.

And I have to give all of the credit to Aro.

The eternal beauty, the amazing strength, the six pack, the muscles, the ass kicking martial arts I can do..

Wouldn't have any of it without him.

Let's see. What's happened since the day he bit me?

Hmm. Well..

-**My human life ended.**

-**I started my new life and coped with it.**

_It was pretty easy. I wonder who came up with the rumors of us being afraid of onions, abnormally cold, and us sparkling when exposed to sunlight.._

-**I turned 16.**

_Two words._ _H__ella fun. I threw a huge party and got two hot cars._

-**I found out I was pretty effin' sexy.**

_Ok, so this was a lil bit after I started my new life. I was at the beach. Every girl I saw was oogling me when I pulled off my tank and all of the _

_guys were glaring at me with green eyes. So I approached this pretty hot "popular- looking" chick(they're usually too honest) and asked her if she could _

_explain to me why everyone was lookin at me. Well apparently "I'm sooo sexy that she wanted to suck me off, right there, right then, in front of _

_everyone." Me, being the old, shy and stupid Edward, I said "Oh... thanks." And walked away._

-**I learned a shitload of martial arts.**

_Karate, Taekwondo, Brazilian Jujutsu, Judo, Mixed Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Kendo, Aikido, Boxing, _

_Kick Boxing, Muay Thai, Fencing, and advanced hand-to-hand combat to be exact._

-**I learned parkour.**

_It took a lot of training, but it was fun._

-**I became a pick up artist.**

_I became a ladies man! Aro taught me the tricks of the trade, and now I pretty much have all the 'game' in the world._

-**I went on my first date...**

Long Story, But here's how it happened.

_-Flashback-_

_"Edward, Its Friday night, Why are you here my nephew?" Aro asked._

_"What do you mean, Aro?"_

_"Well, you're sixteen now. Most sixteen year-olds are never home on a Friday night. Why don't you call a girl and take her out?"_

_"Hm, I guess thats not a bad idea." I responded._

_"Have fun. And if something happens, use this." He winked as he threw a small golden square my way._

_I caught it and flipped it over to read the front. _

_'Trojan **MAGNUM** Ecstasy'_

_"Thanks Aro, if something does happen, I'll be sure to use it." _

_"Good, good. But curfew is... ah, what am I talking about!? Come back whenever, I'll be upstairs if you need me."_

_"Hahaha, Ok."_

_'I guess going on my first date isn't such a bad idea huh?' I thought to myself. But who? Hmm._

_I pulled out my phone, dialed Gabby's number and put the phone to my ear. Even though we don't talk ALL of the time and I've only been to her_

_place twice, Gabby would be a great first date. She's a great girl and she's hot._

_"Hello!?" She picked up on the second ring._

_"Gabby? Hey, it's Edward."_

_"Oh, Edward? your.. voice.. sounds.. really.. sexy- ahem! different! It sounds really different! Ahem. Umm, What's up?"_

_I covered the microphone so she couldn't hear me laughing._

_"Edward... you there?"_

_"Oh, Hey I'm sorry Gabs, um I'm just chillin," I laughed, "what about you?"_

_"I'm bored. So glad you called. What'd you need?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if you uh, wanted to.. go on.. a date.. with me?"_

_"Aww, of course I will." She said sounding giddy. I chuckled at the thought of her seeing the new me. Because right now I know she's only saying_

_yes because she's my friend._

_"Great, pick you up at seven?"_

_"Sounds great!!" She exclaimed._

_"Ok, good, see you then."I laughed._

_"K, bye!"_

_"Bye"_

_'Wow, I'm finally going on my first date.'_

_I ran upstairs and took a shower._

_Let's see, what do I wanna wear?_

_I grabbed a yellow shirt with "Hollister" running down the side of it in white letters, a new pair of jeans with rips around the knee,_

_white Hollister flip flops and white shades. I went to the mirror and checked myself out._

_'Hey, I look pretty good' I thought to myself. I put on a little cologne and grabbed my keys. I walked outside and instantly thought about_

_something. Which car am I going to take? There's my sleek and sexy silver Cadillac XLR-V, or my Supersexy white Bentley Continental Supersport._

_My eyes moved between the two. Cadillac. Bentley. Cadillac. Bentley. Cadillac... I'll go with the Cadillac this time._

_I hopped in and drove to Gabby's house._

_Once I arrived, I saw that she was standing on her front porch waiting for me._

_I got out and walked to the passenger's side to open the door for her. _

_"You ready?" I asked._

_She ran down her steps, looking as if she was trying to get a better view of me. Then she stopped about three feet away from me._

_"E..Edward?" She asked sounding confused._

_"Yes, Gabby, It's me."_

_"W..w.. wow. Y.. you look... good." She smiled as she eyed me up and down._

_"Thanks," I smirked," You do too."_

_Gabby was looking really hot. Just like the first time I met her.. _

_"Are you ready to head out?" I asked._

_"Mhmm," she licked her lips then looked back up to me," I mean.. um..y.. yeah, I'm ready"_

_"Ok," I laughed, " let's go."_

_We both got into the car and I started to drive._

_"So, Edward, baby, where are we going?" _

_"How about the movies? That's good right?" I was kind of nervous...Ok, really nervous._

_"That sounds great. How about that new romantic comedy? Although I forgot its name." She laughed._

_"Oh! You mean 'LOVE. Its Complicated, But That's The Ugly Truth'?_

_"Yeah! That's the one! Its supposed to be hilarious."_

_"Well, I guess we'll have to judge that, huh?"_

_"I guess so." She smiled._

_As we were walking into the movie theater, Gabby took my hand in sent a shock through my body I've never felt before. It felt.. good._

_No girl has ever held my hand before, and I liked it. I smiled and looked down to find her staring at me with a beautiful smile and lusty eyes._

_I paid for the tickets, got us some snacks and we headed to our seats._

_When the movie started, Gabby lifted up the armrest and laid her head on my chest._

_"Edward." She whispered and looked up at me._

_"Yeah Gabs?"_

_Without warning she took me by my hair and started making out with me. Mmm. Her lips tasted great._

_I smirked._

_Wait, don't smirk! You're making out with a girl you idiot!_

_Her tongue wrestled with mine as her hand traced a line up and down my chest, slowly sliding down to my crotch.._

_My breathing hitched._

_"Um, Gabby, we cant, we're in a movie theater."_

_"I don't care, I. want. you. now." She whispered seductively. 'Oh damn' I thought as my pants got tighter._

_"Gabby, we can do 'that' later, okay? Just wait."_

_"Ugh, fine." She leaned back in her seat, removed her hand from my crotch and held my hand._

_We teased and laughed for at the movie until the theater lights reappeared._

_"What'd you think of the movie?" She questioned._

_"It was funny... well, the parts I actually saw." I winked at her._

_"Edward!" she exclaimed as she playfully slapped my shoulder._

_I drove Gabby back home and walked her to her door._

_"Well Gabs, thank you for allowing me to take you out tonight. It was really fun." I kissed her softly. "Goodnight."_

_She stared at me for a while then giggled. Did I do something wrong?_

_"Oh Edward, you're such a gentleman." She said as she pulled me in for another make-out session on her front porch._

_Things began to get more heated. She trailed kisses along my neck and whispered in my ear._

_"Edward, baby, Its later." She grabbed my collar and pulled me into her house.._

_I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and ran up to her room. First she pulled of her shirt, then mine._

_"Mmmm" She licked her lips and caressed her fingers lightly over my body, slowly making her way down to my zipper._

_She pulled down my jeans and started rubbing my erection through my boxers._

_"So big," she whispered, "you're perfect." I felt the breeze where my boxers used to be and she slowly took me in her mouth. I gasped._

_She was so warm and she definitely knew what she was doing. She grabbed my ass for support as I threw my head back in pleasure. I took control and grabbed_

_her hair to guide her how I like it. About two minutes into the head session, she stood up, taking me by surprise._

_"I can't take it anymore," She urged, "Edward, baby, give it to me. Now." As soon as I was about to insert, I thought about what I was doing. I reached _

_down to the floor in the back pocket of my jeans. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the Trojan Aro gave me earlier. _

_'Phew, that was a close one..'_

_"Mmm, hurry baby." She rushed. I tore open the golden packaging and slid on the condom.._

_"I want you." She whispered softly as I rubbed my throbbing cock against her begging center._

_Slowly, I slid into Gabby's slick, warm core, causing me to moan aloud in pleasure. She grabbed my hair and scratched my back as our bodies moved together in _

_rhythm. I kissed her along the neck, inhaling her scent as if it was the sweetest drug. Trying to avoid biting, I picked her up and put her back up against the wall._

_She wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her heels into my ass as I pumped in and out of her._

_"Oh! Edward! Yeah, just like that!" _

_Hearing her scream my name made me pump even harder, and I was enjoying every second of it. Sounds like she was too.._

_I set her down from the wall and placed her in front of me. _

_"Bend over baby." I ordered. _

_She turned around and seductively bent over, propping her delicious-looking ass right in front of me. Growing impatient, I swiftly slid back into her._

_"Damn Gabby!" I yelled as her hips moved against mine. _

_"Mmmm, Edward! y..you.. feel... so.. good!.. inside..... me!" She finally panted out while biting her lip. She then stood up and told me to lay on my back._

_"Just lay back and enjoy the ride. It's my turn to take control." She smiled as she began to straddle me. My dick strained as she hovered over me, hungry for more._

_After anticipating the moment long enough, she slowly lowered herself on my cock, a soft moan escaped my lips as a result. _

_She leaned forward to suck on my neck and I gripped her ass tightly, guiding it how I like it. I could tell she was nearing her release, and so was I._

_She screamed my name as she fell over the edge. Me doing the same as soon after. _

_She collapsed onto me, panting hard while we both lay there, gazing at each other's eyes, thinking about what just happened._

_"Damn Edward! You've changed A LOT. I'm so glad I met you."_

_"Haha, tell me about it. And I have to say the same, Gabby. That was amazing." I said as I pulled on my clothes._

_"Mmhm! And I enjoyed our date. That was fun too. But hey, my aunt will be home any second now."_

_I smirked. "Oh, well I should get going then. We don't want your aunt to get suspicious." I winked at her._

_She laughed. "She's kind of clueless when it comes to sex, but she'd know we were up to no good." She winked." But yeah we should do this sometime in _

_Forks. You're moving back for senior year too, right?"_

_"Definitely." I said as we walked out on the front porch._

_"Great, then I'll definitely see you again. But for now, now get going." She slapped my ass._

_I smirked._

_"Bye Gabby." I leaned in, gave her one more soft kiss, got in my car and drove home.._

_-Flashback End-_

That's a night to remember. I'm glad we're still good friends. Anyways, that was a while back.

"May I have your attention passengers. The plane is approximately ten minutes from landing. Please turn off all electronic devices. Thank you."

It's good to almost be back home. I don't know why, but I've actually missed Forks. Then I remembered. Bella. I wonder what she's been up

to lately...

About 20 minutes later, after the plane landed, I collected my things, and waited outside for Carlisle.

When he pulled up, he almost walked in the airport right past me.

"Dad, I'm right here." I said startling him.

"Edward? Wow. son. you look so different." He said as he hugged me.

"Uncle Aro has changed you a lot!" He exclaimed, putting emphasis on the "lot".

"Yeah, but change is for the better." I smiled.

"Indeed it is. Welcome back, son."

* * *

Wow, thats a lot huh? Surprises, surprises, especially that small portion of lemony goodness ahaha. This was a really long chapter(over 4,000 words :O), so click that green button and tell me what you thought about it. Really, your reviews **do mean _a lot_.(emphasis on the 'lot') So let me know!** Tty guys in Chapter 6 :). See ya!


	6. I'm Back And At The Beach

Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

"So... son... How was your flight? No trouble when you got off, right?" My dad asked, obviously attempting to make

conversation.

"It was fine, Dad. And nope, no trouble it all." I responded. Suddenly, my thoughts went back to when I exited the plane..

_-Flashback-_

_As I walked out into the gate, I saw a familiar face at the boarding desk reading a Cosmopolitan mag and sipping on a pink lemonade. After_

_taking a second look, I realized it was the chick that checked my ticket before I boarded the plane 2 years ago.._

_Her name was.. Jessica! no... Jennifer! That's it! And she looked even hotter than she did the last time I saw her. I wonder if I have a chance_

_now..._

_I walked up to the boarding desk._

_"Um, how do I get out of here?" I asked, making up an excuse for her to look at me._

_"Make a left, walk towards the escalators, go down the escalators, get on the train to Baggage claim, get your bags and you're outta here." She said _

_quickly without even glancing up once._

_"Um.... ok. Thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say. I started to walk away, but turned back around on my heel. _

_I'll just be as forward as possible. _

_"Um.. you're pretty hot. Wanna go out?" I rushed out._

_"Look perv," She blurted out as her eyes snapped up," Im trying t-..." She saw me. A few moments passed, and she was still staring._

_"So how about it, Jennifer?" I questioned with a very smug grin spread across my face._

_"Uh, y-y-yeah, I-I'd.... really... l-like... that..." Was all she managed to get out. _

_"Cool." I said, sounding very nonchalant. With a smirk, I grabbed a slip of paper, scribbled my number down and handed it to her._

_I could've sworn I heard her mumble "Gosh you're so fucking hot", but I acted as if I heard nothing._

_"Um, call me or text me or.. whatever." I said with a wink as I started to walk away._

_Sure enough, as soon as I was out of her view, I felt my pocket vibrate._

_"Wow. This is fucking amazing." I whispered._

_-Flashback End-_

We pulled up to the driveway, and I was relieved to be back home. I grabbed the handle to open the door when my dad started

another conversation..

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?"

"Im not sure. I might head go get something to eat after I unpack and chill for a while. But I do have to wait for my cars to be delivered."

"Cars? Delivered? Explain."

"Um, well, when I turned 16, Aro asked me what car I wanted. I told him the two I was stuck between, and he decided to just buy both. Cool

right?"

"Very cool, very unnecessary, but very cool. And what do you mean delivered? Aren't you supposed to pick them up?"

I explained to my dad how Aro had them deliver the cars to the house within 24 hours.

"... so, yeah."

"At night? Interesting. Well. What kind of cars are they?"

Ugh, more questions..

"A silver Cadillac XLR-V and A white Bentley Continental Supersport.."

"Nice. Well, I know you're tired. You can go now."

"Thanks.."

Glad that the conversation had ended, I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bags.

As I walked in the house, I was bombarded by my mother.

"Hey mom." I smiled wriggling in her arms, trying to make the hug less awkward.

"Edward! I missed you!"

"Imissedyoutoomom." I rushed out.

A while later, after completely finishing up the 'welcome home and what did you do' conversation, I went up to my room and began the tedious

process of unpacking. As I opened the first suitcase, I heard a soft knock at the door. I glanced and saw that it was my dad.

"Hey, you need any help unpacking? You do have seven pieces of luggage. That's ridiculous."

_7 pieces of luggage for one person, Edward. That **is** fucking ridiculous. But strangely, I'm okay with that._

"No thanks, I think I can handle it."

Almost an hour and a half passed by once I finished unpacking. Then I thought for a second.

_ Why the hell am I acting normal **at home!**? I could've did that shit in less than three minutes.._

Then my thoughts slowly drifted from the unpacking, to the new me.

_What will will people think when they find out I'm back? _

_How do I act human around them when they actually knew me when I WAS human? _

_It'll be easy..._

_Right?_

_Although I'm nowhere near human now... the strength, the speed, the 'unexplainable' beauty, the granite hard skin, the new diet..._

_What's my alibi?...._

_Puberty. _

_Psh, that won't work. I won't be surprised if there was a rumor about me spending a shitload of cash on plastic surgery and having a long ass recovery _

_time or something. But honestly, I don't care._

_I don't have to explain myself._

_I'm sticking with puberty. _

The loud roar of a motor outside, puled me out of my thoughts.

_Oh, there goes the delivery guys_.

I watched as they unloaded my cars, put the keys in a box and placed it on the front steps.

_Wow, that was fast. _

I ran outside and grabbed the box that had my keys packaged inside.

_Damn, I'm really bored._

I sat on the couch and watched TV for about an hour.

"I really need to find something to do." I whispered.

_Hmm.. now that I have my cars, maybe I could find a party going on somewhere around here._

I looked at my watch. 1:57. Well, nevermind..

Predicting that most parties have either ended or were about to end, I opted to just stay in tonight and start fresh tomorrow. But what will I do?

I grabbed my laptop and googled 'Things to do in Forks, Washington.'

I clicked on the first website, and one of the suggestions was to visit the beach.

_The beach.. Well, I haven't surfed in a while.. I guess I'll head over to La Push tomorrow._

Satisfied with my plan, I laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV**

_I sat in the waiting room, bored as ever, but so anxious to find out if Alice was okay._

_About five minutes later, Alice came walking out of the back looking back to normal._

_I jumped up and walked towards her._

_"What happened, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied._

_"Oh...ok, lets get out of here."_

At first, I was a bit skeptical about Alice's well-being, but the way she was acting when we were back in the car assured me that she was alright.

Apparently the weather is looking 'absolutely perfect' tomorrow, so she's throwing a beach party at La Push.

"It's gonna be great!" She exclaimed, " And I invited that cute new kid Jasper!"

_Oh yeah, she invited this cute new guy named Jasper._

"We've gotta look hotter than usual tomorrow, Bella, cause you have to get a boyfriend too!"

"Uh, no I don't. I'm not looking right now. Plus, what if I did meet someone else and he turns out to be another Mike?"

"Or he could be another Jacob.." She added quickly.

"Alice!"

"Chill, I'm kidding! I know Jacob was just a fling or whatever. Hell, you give me a lecture about it every time I mention him. But I still want you to

look extra hot JUST IN CASE a hot guy strolls by. "

"Whatever, but I don't have any "extra hot" bikinis."

"No worries, that's why were on our way to go pick some out right now."

Alice continued on and on about the party AND Jasper all the way to the mall.

But my thoughts were elsewhere. I was thinking about when she said "_just in case_ a hot guy strolls by."

_Was she planning something? What other hot guy could I meet? Who could be hotter than Jacob? Why am I overanalyzing everything? _

"Bella, let's go." Alice was looking at me confused.

I got out of the car and walked with her into the mall, my thoughts still lingering.

"Bella, snap out of it! You almost ran over that old lady!"

Ooops!

"My bad Ali, I was just thinking. But don't worry, everything's all good. Now, let's go pick out something sexy"

I shook my head, pulling me from my thoughts and spoke to myself.

_Bella, live a little. Whatever happens, happens._

Damn, I'm starting to sound like Alice.

**EPOV**

A stream of sunlight flowed through my window and set directly on my face, effectively waking me up.

11:22 is what my Rolex read as I pulled it off.

I hopped out of the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. After taking a longer-than-usual pee, I freshened up, put on my wetsuit, and

grabbed my swim trunks, deciding that I'd be there a while. Who wants to be stuck in a wetsuit the whole time?

I packed up my surfboard and other beach necessities in my Bentley, and drove all the way to La Push.

When I arrived, My eyes widened in amazement at the amount of people there.

_Must be a party._

It had to be. There were kids my age, either swimming, surfing, dancing or drinking. Hell, some were doing all four.

All eyes were on my Bentley as I drove around the lot, seeking out somewhere to park.

The only open space was next to the path that leads down to the beach, which, unfortunately, was where everyone was.

_Damn, do I always have to be the center of attention? Then again, I should've brought a more simple car._

Ignoring the gazes of everyone, I stepped out of the car and grabbed my board and a couple of other things. Then all eyes shifted from my car to

me. I could already hear the whispers.

_Are you fucking serious?_

I locked my door as I walked out onto the sand. I found a good spot, laid down my towel and planted my umbrella. After I slapped on some

sunscreen, I grabbed my surfboard and headed out to the water. Now that _some_ eyes were off of me, I was ready to have a good time.

**BPOV**

"Here ya go!" Alice exclaimed as she tossed me her sunscreen.

"Thanks." I smiled, " Wow, Ali, this beach party was actually a great idea. I really need a tan."

"Me too.. and I get to see my baby Jasper!"

" Technically, he's not your baby yet. That's your goal for today, remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

I had started to say something to Alice, but the gleam of a white Bentley caught my eye.

"That is one hot car" She whispered to me.

"I know." I said as the mysterious person exited the car. If I thought the car was hot, then the guy driving it was on fucking fire.

_Oh boy, the dirty things I wanna do to you._

I crossed my legs after feeling my bottoms dampen a bit.

_Who is this mysterious guy? He's so fucking sexy. It's indescribable._

Then I thought about it. By the way Alice is staring at him, it must be Jasper..

Alice said Jasper was cute, I didn't know that meant 'OMFGhesthesexiestguyonearth!' kind of cute.

"You were right, Jasper is... cute." I said, slightly depressed that Alice got him first.

"T--that's not Jasper."

_Yes!_

"Who is that then?" I asked as he made his way towards the ocean.

"I-I have no idea."

"I..I think I'm gonna go find out." I stood up.

"Bella! he's surfing. Let the guy be here for a while before you assault him. You can't show signs of interest just yet. C'mon, you know 3

minutes is pathetic."

"You're right. I'll wait until he's done. Meanwhile, I'll just stare."

"I think I'll join you." Alice responded.

For the next hour, we watched him gracefully glide along the waves. Man, he surfed like a pro. It was such a turn-on how his muscles flexed

whenever he did a sudden movement.

I bet I look like a major creeper just staring at this guy.

Not taking my eye off mystery guy, I reached down for my shades, but I didn't feel them.

I looked down to find them in my lap.

_Silly me._

_I picked up my sunglasses and gasped when I saw.. wetness around my sweet spot. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around _

_my waist. _

_What the hell Bella. You're a human being, not a fucking faucet. Pull it together._

"Bell, what's up with the towel?" Alice asked.

"Nothing.." I responded quickly.

"Oh, gotcha." She said after putting the pieces together." Have you ever wanted a guy..y'know, sexually.

"Alice, of course I've been sexually attracted to a guy before. I'm not like, 12. But I've never actually wanted him **this **bad.

I don't even know his name and I've had 17 fantasies about him. This is nuts."

_Mmmm... nuts. Wait! No! Ugh._

"Bella, just make a move. Then maybe one day he'll be laying in bed next to you. Of course I'm not suggesting you be a whore. Get to know him,

start a relationship with him, da da da. Sex will come later."

She was right. I'd come off as a huge slut if I just went up and had sex with him. Plus, a relationship with him wouldn't be bad _at all_.

"Hm, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Thanks Ali."

"You're welcome. Now, quit looking at him and work on that tan." She giggled.

I laid back and relaxed, but I still kept an eye

After the guy finally finished surfing, he walked back over to his spot, dried off and then laid down.

_Bella, this is your chance to go talk to him._

I'd worked up enough courage to go talk to him and started walking, but then I turned right back around.

"Um, Alice, how do I look?"

"Sexy. Are you about to go talk to that guy?"

"No...."

She looked at me with that 'yeah right' face.

"Ok, yes. I am. But I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. What could go wrong?"

After thinking for a second, she continued.

"Um, nevermind, don't think about that."

"Just be yourself."

"Be myself, okay. gotcha."

I walked over to the guy and sat down next to him. His eyes were closed, so he hadn't detected me yet.

I started to speak, but then I noticed he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I don't know why but my fingers had this impulse and

were aching to touch him. I wanted to caress him lightly and run my hands through his hair as he..

_Wait. Stop. Get to know the guy. _

After breaking from my fantasy, I started to reach in, but something grabbed my wrist. I glanced back down at him to see his that eyes were wide

open.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

:O Oh dang! See you next chapter guys. Review!


	7. Beach Buds and Bitch Beatings

Hey, I'm back! But alot later than I planned.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've just been superr busy lately. But moving onward, As usual,

thank you for the reviews and be sure to keep them coming. :D Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

**EPOV**

"Um, may I help you?" I asked looking up to a familiar-looking girl, who was hovering over me at the moment.

"Uh.. um.. no!" She yelled as she yanked away abruptly and quickly walked away.

_What the fuck??_

I scrambled to my feet and started to walk towards the creeper, but stopped when I saw who she was with. Alice Brandon.

_Wow._

I haven't seen that bit- girl.. since I'd left. And the chick sitting next to her definitely was not Rosalie.

_Then who the hell is she!? .... Let's go find out.._

I built up all of the courage I could and kicked out my right foot, officially starting my "journey" to talk to them.

When I was about 20 feet away, I sensed an object darting towards my direction. I swiftly turned around and slightly lifted my hands, a football

landing perfectly within them about a millisecond later.

"Woah, Dude, Perfect catch!" A tall, burly, brown- haired guy exclaimed from across the beach.

Or at least, I think he's a guy... A beast, maybe?

Anyways, he was built. He jogged over towards me and I tossed him the ball.

"Sup, I'm Emmet, and that's Jasper," he pointed to the other guy he was throwing with.

"Cool, uh, I'm Edward."

"Nice, I'm gonna call you Eddie."He patted my back,"So, Eddie, you ever think about joining the football team? I mean, from the looks of it, you'd

make one hell of a wide receiver."

Football, eh? I never really thought about it..

"Nah, I don't think football is my thing, y'know?"

We started walking back to their original spot on the beach.

"C'mon Eddie! Coach would love to have a guy like you, with these amazing god given hands," he grabbed my hands for effect,"on our team."

"Ok. Fine. I'll do it.. Only if you promise not to.. embrace.. my hands again. It's just a bit weird." I laughed.

"Yes!" He punched his right fist in the air."Jasper!" he ran over to the other guy. This guy was built as well. His hair very curly and disheveled, but it worked for him.

"What?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Meet Edward, the new first string wide receiver of Forks High."

"Nice, Man! Now we can get rid of that worthless piece of shit Mike Newton."

Quick, sudden memories flushed through my head. Causing my fists to clench involuntarily. Tight.

"Mike Newton?" I asked.

"The biggest asshole slash wannabe man whore in the entire school."

"Yeah, that guys a dick." Emmet blurted.

Jasper continued.

"Back around freshman year, everyone just put up with his shit because he was a bit larger than everyone-"

"Except me. I just never hit the bitch"

"Okay Emmet, calm down. We all wanna hit that bitch."He laughed," But yeah, he was bigger than us so we really didn't do anything about it. But

nowadays, since we discovered the gym, he doesn't fuck around with us anymore, just our ladies.

"He goes around charming and sometimes sleeping with everyone." Emmet added.

"And by everyone, we mean school sluts." Jasper stated honestly.

"We'll tell you which ones to stay away from when the first day rolls around. They're really just fucking gross man, like last year, there was this

rumor goin' around that him and Tyler Crowley spit-roasted this one slut named Jessica and- "

"Yeah.. Emmet, thats gross.. But yeah, Edward, we'll tell you which girls to watch out for, because your a pretty handsome guy-"

"Like us." Emmet added.

"-and surely the girls are gonna be swarming around you. "

"Basically were saying is this year, us three, will be, STD free."

"Ah, very cute." Jasper laughed.

"Haha it sounds good to me," I responded, "but now, only two things sound great to me."

"What??" They both questioned in unison.

One, I wanna kick Newton's ass. Right here, right now. Two, who is that chick over there sitting next to Alice? She was definitely eye-fucking me

while I was tanning, and probably would've raped me if I didn't stop her from touching me."

They both turned towards the direction of my gaze, staring at the girl wearing a straw hat and huge black Dolce&Gabbana shades, which

were effectively disguising her face.

"I don't know man," Emmet shrugged," but just let her go, I've been creeped on by so many girls lately that I just consider it a usual thing.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just shrug it off.. But now to my main concern. I have some business to settle with that bitch Newton."

"Really?" Jasper asked,"How? Didn't you just move here?"

I then explained to both of them how I moved and the bullying and blah blah blah...

"Wow, Eddie. That's crazy, if I were you, I'd make a scene. You can fight, right?"

"Of course."

"Well Eddie," he placed his hand on my shoulder,"he's right over there, Ho-ing around with that hot blonde chick. Right now is the perfect time to

take his ass and hand it to him."

"And of course we'll back you up if you need it." Jasper added.

"Nah, I got this guys. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day. Be right back."

I sprinted to my car, grabbed my FlipUltraHD, and sprinted back.

"Damn that was fast." Emmet commented.

"Yeah yeah, well, I need you to record. Just press this button, record, Got it?"

"I gotcha. Now go get him tiger!"

I walked over to where Newton was standing, all the while radiating excitement, ready for my sweet revenge.

I stopped about 6 yards away from him.

"Hey Newton," I called out," Get you punk ass over here!"

He looked angry at the fact that someone was actually calling him out, but there also his expression also held a form of confusion.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled back walking towards me, attempting to look ... buff..?

We stopped when we were exactly two feet apart, exchanging dirty looks.

"My name happens to be Edward Cullen, a.k.a. the guy who's about to fuck you up."

"Oh really?" He pushed at my shoulders, only managing to fall back flat on his ass.

I turned back to look at Emmet.

" 3-2-1- Action!"

--

* * *

Yeah I know, fairly short chapter, but the next one will be longer, Promise. :) Oh, sorry about the cliffhanger too.. ahaha But yeah, do me a big

favor and review. Let me know what you think about the story or.. what's gonna happen next or.. anything really. Lol see ya guys!


	8. Ass Whooping and Ass Wanting

**I'm back with chapter ocho! Its pretty grande, so... Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, but the plot is mine. ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

_"3-2-1-Action!"_

"Get up, pussy!" I instigated. _But hey, how else would I get him to fight me?_

He was still sitting there, then his head snapped toward the girl he was talking to.

She started to walk off and disappeared into the newly formed crowd.

"No! Lindsay! Wait!" She was gone.

Mike was furious. _Perfect. _

He rushed to his feet, and walked back up to me.

"You asshole! I was so close to getting with her!"

"I don't give a fuck!" I shouted, "I came over here to get even with your punk ass."

"What the hell are you talking about Cullen?" He asked with a smirk, obviously knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, Newton, so don't play fucking dumb."

I pushed him and he fell again.

This time, he dusted himself off while mumbling incoherencies.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said I'm gonna fuck you up worse than I did two years ago!" He stated while backing up, preparing for a swing, I suppose.

"...I'm waiting. Do it, fuckerface."

"Alright, that's it." He threw a right hook, aiming at my face. _Dumb move._

I deflected his punch with my left arm and hit him in the nose. Hard.

"Shit!" He yelled. After grabbing his face for a few moments, supposedly catering to his now bleeding nose.

"C'mon Newton. Kick my ass." I ordered nonchalantly.

"Okay. Now you're gonna get it Cullen!"

Mike then tried to do a shitty version of a leg sweep.

_His mistake? He left himself unguarded as he looked down._

_Boom! _Punch to the throat. This wasn't even a fucking fight..

"Ah!" He squealed, grasping his Adam's apple.

_This is great. I think I should hold it out for a little while longer.._

"Motherfucker!" He screamed, his voice raspy.

"Cock sucker!" I replied, attempting to piss him off even more.(I succeeded)

"You wanna kick, huh?" I yelled, "Let me show you how it's done."

I took a kickboxing stance and executed a kick to his head, ribcage and both of his knees, effectively forcing him to tumble over.

"Ouch damn it!" He panted while managing to get on all fours. His heavy breathing and half- bleeding face told me he was almost at his limit.

"Blood" I whispered aloud, my eyes turning dark red.

_Wait, no! Pull it together! Remember what Aro taught you_.

I took a deep breath.

_I don't need human blood_.

After I successfully pulled myself from my slight desire, I noticed Mike's hand thrusting toward my direction.

But it wasn't a punch... It was sand. Really?.. I started brushing myself off. As I got the last bit of sand off, he spat a loogey on my shirt.

_That useless little shit._

Pissed, I just stood there, staring at a fuming/frightened/incredulous Mike.

"That," I paused for effect, "was a bitch move."

"F-fuck you!" He then charged at me with all of his might.

_Big mistake._

Everything moved in slow motion. I took a defensive stance, and waited for the contact.

Mike was about a foot away from me when I grabbed him by the shirt. The next thing I knew he was about twenty feet off of the ground falling on

his back. I'd forgotten about the crowd, but they reminded me of their presence with all of their gasps, laughs and squeals.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He squealed, arching his back away from the sand. Yeah, he definitely broke something.

_Was I gonna stop? No, not at all. Not until I'd gotten my point across.. or until he started bleeding profusely.. whichever came first.._

"Cullen, you bastard!" He stumbled up, looking broken the whole time.

Although Mike appeared as if he was in pain, he still got up and managed to punch me in the face.

"Hurt didn't bitch?" He questioned.

"Hah!" Was all I managed to say before I trucked him, effectively taking his wind.. and his body.

About 3 seconds after his body made contact with the sand, I hovered over him, and delivered about 19 good punches to his face

in 11 seconds.

Feeling like I'd gotten my 'don't fuck with me' point across, I got up and brushed my shorts off.

I started to walk away, but then I walked back over to Mike and helped him up because he seemed to be having a lot of

trouble doing it in his own and no one was even thinking about helping him. All they did was laugh, yell and cheer.

_I bet that didn't feel too good huh, Mike?_

Once he'd finally gotten up, I helped him brush himself off. Once he'd finally gotten situated, he'd noticed that the whole crowd was insulting him.

"Fuck all of you," He flipped off the whole crowd, "especially you." He said, aiming the gesture at me.

"Whatever," I said laughing at him, "but hey, you can't say I've never done anything for you. Oh yeah, heads up!"

I said pointing at the crowd behind him, 8 football players quickly emerging from it.

They looked pissed.

"Did you say fuck us!?" yelled Rob, one of the offensive lineman.

"Look... guys... Can't we-" Mike started, but was interrupted when Channing, the quarterback, tossed him over his shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, Edward." he said while they all migrated to the deserted side.

"Haha, see ya guys." I walked back over to the guys who were jumping and laughing at the footage they recorded a few minutes earlier.

"Dude!" Emmet boomed, " that was the most awesome shit I've seen this year!"

"Yeah man!" Jasper slapped me five, agreeing with Emmett.

"You fucked him up! Mah' man Eddie got his revenge on that asshole. He shouldn't bother anyone from now on." he patted my back.

"Gah, dude, this is so worth celebrating! Too bad we have to wait till the party Friday to get it out of our systems."

"Party?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah man. We only have like one more week of summer left. We have to go out of it with a bang! So I'm throwing this huge party Friday before

we go back to school Monday." He smiled.

"Its gonna be like a mix of homecoming, prom and MTV Spring Break." Emmett laughed.

"Haha, it sounds fun. I'm psyched for it."

"Good. And there's guest rooms for both of you if you guys have to um, stay the night." Jasper winked as we quickly caught on to his innuendo.

We all guffawed in amusement.

_Man, senior year is going to be kick ass!_

--

**BPOV**

"Um, may I help you?" HotNewGuy asked. asked._ Thats the nickname I'd managed to come up for him._

_Oh my gosh. He's like a greek, sex god or something. And his voice.. his velvety smooth voice. I just wanna.. wait! Bella! You just got caught! _

_Snap out of it!_

"Uh.. um.. no!" I yelled and hopped up, trying to get back to Ali as soon as I could.

I quickly sat down and looked for a disguise.

_Aha!_

I pulled my straw hat and my big black shades from my tote.

_HotNewGuy will never find me!_

"Bella, what happened over there?" Alice asked.

"Um, nothing. I.. just.. attemptedtouchinghim,gotcaught,gotup,andIranawaylikealittlebitch."

_Word vomit much?_

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"For what? That I didn't get to touch him?"

"Well, that and that you didn't get to _meet_ him."

"No it's fine. I was a bit embarrassed anyway. But still, Alice, I have to meet him."

"That makes the two of us." She mumbled while staring in his direction.

"Whoa whoa whoa. He's mine, dammit!"

"I don't care, I don't want him. But who's that hunk he's talking to? I have to meet HIM."

"Oh. That's... umm... I think his name is... Jasper..? He's on the football team. Haven't you seen him before?"

"No, I haven't, but that is one _sexy_ name." She licked her lips, closed her eyes, and let la-la land take her over. " Jasper... oh Jasper!.. Oh yeah,

Jasper!" She said enthusiastically. She was in her own little world. I didn't even want to know what she was.. imagining..

"Alice."

"Yeah baby?" she moaned.

"Alice!"

Her eyes shot opened and she snapped her head to me.

"Oh, Bella. My bad.. Hehe.."

"..Um.. okay.."

"Hey where'd they go?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. They should be back though."

"I miss him already."

This girl is psycho.

"Alice, you are one looney little pixie."

"I know, but that's why you love me!" She smiled infectiously.

"Hey guys." Rose came over and sat.

"Hey babe!" Alice yelled while drinking a sip of water.

"Hey Rose!"

"What's up?" Alice asked, screwing the top back on her bottle.

"Did you guys here about Jasper Whitlock's party this coming friday?"

"JASPER!?" Alice yelled with excitement radiating around her voice.

"Yes, Jasper."

"Oh, JASPER!" She yelled lustfully.

Rose stared at Alice for a while and then looked at me, asking a silent question.

_Why the hell is Alice screaming this guy's name every time I mention him?_

"Yeah, she just saw him a few minutes ago, and ever since then..."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"Well," Rose continued," Are you guys going?"

"Going where? Anyways! I'm going to make ... JASPER!... fall so in love with me."

"The party. And how do you know, Ali?" Rose and I giggled.

"Because, I'm psychic, duh! I've told you bitches this before, but you guys never believe me!"

"We believe you Alice." Rose stated in all seriousness.

"Really?" She smiled.

"No!" Me and Rose bursted out into laughter.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Anyways," I smirked,"Yeah, I heard about the party earlier. And judging from my curiosity and Alice's hots for... you know who-"

"Who do we know!? JASPER!?" Alice yelled again.

"...uh huh, but Alice, sweetheart, he's not going to date you if this screaming thing continues. You'll just scare him away."

"I know, sorry. I can't help it! I. WANT. HIS. ASS."

"It's ok, we all like ass, but just save it for the bedroom." Rose suggested.

A big smile spread on Alice's face as she thought about her and Jasper having sex. Then she started mumbling something about "sex", "grabbing

his ass" , and "pulling his hair". I kind of expected it though because she _is_ the perverted one..

"Anyways, like I was saying... since were so interested in meeting hotnewguy and Jasper.." I stopped and my head snapped toward Alice,

who was about to scream out his name _again. _I gave her the look and did the 'zip it' gesture, which she immediately mimicked and sat there

quietly.

"Were going to go to the party, meet the guys and.... let fate guide us from there..?"

"Oh look, there they are." Rose pointed.

"Sounds like a great plan Bella! Let's do it!" Alice cheered.

"But the party's not until Friday.." I said.

"UGH! DAMNIT!.... TORTURE!"

"Alice..." Rose stated, " It's not like you can't just go over and talk to him now.."

"But... but... but.... OKAY!" She got up and ran over to the three.

We watched her engage into a conversation with her prey and laughed every time she looked utterly nervous.

Sooner, they started clicking a lot more and of course, they were grinning the WHOLE time.

"Hey Rose, what's the averaged- sized, cute, sexy guy's name? He has a nice butt.. And everything else.."

"I'm honestly not sure. But when I was over at the bar, ALL of the other girls were oogling and eye- fucking him. You better claim your man, Bells."

_Shit! Competition. But there's not that many girls that could have a chance too... right?_

"Thanks for the heads up, babe. I will make sure his ass is all _mine. _And his penis... But I mean that in the least whorish way as possible." We both

laughed hysterically.

"So who do you have your eyes on?" I asked Rose.

"Well.. I've been checking out the other guy A LOT lately.."

"The big buff one?" I asked.

"Yep, that's him. Emmett. Oh, EMMETT!"

I stared at Rose wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked.

"Please don't pull an Alice on me."

"I was just kidding!... But I really can't wait to scream that when we finally get together."

"At least you bitches know the names of the guys you're going to be fucking soon. I don't even know that guy and I've gotten wet at least 4 times

today from just WATCHING him." HotNewGuy was just so... hot...

"Wow, you need to start pursuing him. Fast. If he doesn't know you're interested, he'll end up fucking that whore, Lauren or some other chick.."

I frowned after I imagined that possibility.

"OH MY GOD, you're right! There's no way that whore is taking my man!"

"She will if you don't take him first. I'm sorry to say it, but he's up for grabs right now. And he seems to be what everybody's grabbing for.."

She was right. He _is_ up for grabs..

A plan formed in my head.

"Rose, I have a plan."

I started explaining it to her when Alice ran back over to us, squealing like a giddy 3rd grader who'd just consumed 12 pounds of sugar.

"OHMYGOD! Jasper totally just _personally _invited me to his party and then were going on a date the next day!!! I'm so PUMPED!"

"Wow, that was quick. Way to go babe!" Rose high-fived Alice.

"Oh! Bella! I checked out that hot new guy and boy- oh -boy!"

"Is he even hotter up close?"

"Is he!? I almost considered leaving Jasper. THAT'S saying something!"

"Man, I wish I could just go up and talk to him like you did with Jasper. But he has to think I'm a creeper."

"Don't worry, Jasper asked me to extend an invitation to you guys so you guys'll talk at the party. Trust me. Then we talked about how the hot guy

pointed you out for creeping on him earlier, and we thought you guys would look good together and we're basically setting you guys up. "

I stared at Alice incredulously.

_Great, so now he DEFINITELY thinks I'm a creeper.. which I guess I sorta am.. but still.._

"Um.. okay."

"So, Bella, what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking. Makeovers before the party. Have fun with them at the party. Make them fall for us. Then of course, the final desired result.. Date

them. And then we'll go from there." I smiled.

"That sounds like a pretty good outline Bella," Alice smiled, " but its not going to be as easy as it sounds.."

"Yeah, I figured that.." We all giggled.

"SO! What time are we meeting at my place!?" Alice yelled.

"Um, well, what time does the party start?" I asked.

"9:30! We have to do makeup, nails, hair, outfits etc." She announced.

"I have an idea!" Rose smiled.

"Friday will be our day out. We can go to the spa to get massages, mani's and pedi's. And get our hair done of course."

"And then we can go to the mall to get our makeup done and shop around for our outfits!" Alice squealed.

"Sounds like a plan ladies." We all smiled excitedly.

"Now, let's enjoy the rest of our night!" Alice exclaimed.

I was so excited. Like a kid in a toy store. I know that _he_ is going to be _mine_.

But I also know that Friday, I'll have to stake my claim.

_Bring it on, bitches!_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh, Bella's determined, eh? And what about that s.o.b. Mike?! That fight didn't go like he expected. Anyways, chapter nine will obviously start on Friday, the day of the party. It should be a lot of fun, and oh! Edward and Bella may actually reunite! ;) We'll see how that goes. Well, that's all for now. Review? Bye!**


	9. Close Encounters, The Party Kind

**BPOV**

"Ladies, I have to say.. This day was _the_ shit! We all look gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed.

"I agree!" Alice smiled.

It was 8:55 and we'd just walked out of the mall and bought about $1200 worth of clothes and cosmetics. Each.

I bought a pair denim True Religion jeans from Neiman Marcus, a pair of black Christian Louboutin sandals from Saks, and a _very_ sexy corset top

from Bloomingdales. We were almost ready to head into the playing field.

"I also have to agree. But then again, when do we ever look bad?"

We all laughed.

"Okay guys, enough chit chat!" Rose said, immediately changing the mood, "We've got to put our game faces on. Alice, what else is on the

schedule?"

"Ha, let's see.." Alice pulled out her Blackberry and started mumbling. "Pick you guys up. Check! Stop by the bank. Check! Go get massages... Oh!

that reminds me! I think that guy was way into that massage! He started touching me in places that I didn't know was allow-"

"Alice!" Rose cut her off," Stay focused! The schedule!"

"Oh right! Massages, hair and makeup, dadada.. Here we are! All we have to do now is go back to my place and change."

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Let's do this."

**EPOV**

"In the back of the car! On the way to the bar! I got you on my lips! At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it!

She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooooooooooooh! oooooooooooooh!

She wont ever get e-"

"Emmett!" Jasper exclaimed, "How many times are you gonna sing that damn song! That's the fifth time I've heard you sing it today!"

"I don't know man. It reminds me so much of that Rosalie girl and our relationship!" I smirked.

"What relationship are you talking about dude? You've never talked to her, kissed her, touched her or made her say oooooooooooooh."

We all burst out laughing.

"Well, I will tonight," he winked, "tonight's officially the night I make my move."

"Me too." Jasper added.

"Well, good luck guys."

"Eddie, isn't there a chick you've got your eye on?"

"Not one in particular.."

"What about that one girl that was trying to touch you at the beach?" Jasper questioned.

"Ha, what about her?"

"She's a really nice girl... but she just couldn't help it."

"Yeah, well we'll see. The beauty of this is that I'm not tied down like you fellas. I can pinball from chick to chick to see which one I like best."

I smiled, excited about my freedom.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah... Alright guys, lets head to the guest house shall we?"

"Let's do it."

We walked over to Jasper's guest "house" _(I call it a mansion,but he insists its a house)_ and tweaked some last minute things in the backyard.

"Okay guys,"Jasper started, "I can already hear the crowd from in here. Remember, if something is to um.. go down in your rooms, I stocked the

top drawer with a bunch of different varieties. We don't need a baby to worry about Senior year!" We all laughed.

"With that said.. let's enjoy our last friday this summer!" Jasper opened the front doors and people rushed in like a stampede. There was at least

five hundred of them. And the party'd only started 23 seconds ago..

I made my way to the snack bar when a blonde chick approached me. _I knew it wouldn't take long.._

"Hey! I'm Lauren.. You're "the new guy" right?" She had a pretty smile.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me that." I smiled back.

"Well, new guy, wanna dance?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The song was "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta. It was halfway over but a quick one wouldn't hurt. I started with my hands on her hips and us rocking

back and forth. I thought we were doing good, but she turned it up a notch.. or 3.. she grabbed my shirt and bent over cushioning my johnson in

one of the most pleasurable ways possible. It seemed like Lauren had danced to this song many, many times.

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!**  
**Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!**  
**I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!**

She grabbed my hands and ground harder, effectively turning me on.

"Ooh, new guy.. That's a very welcome surprise" She giggled.

**Damn Girl!**  
**Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch!**  
**Damn, you's a sexy bitch!**  
**Damn Girl!**

"Thanks for the dance, Lauren." I winked at her as the song ended. As I walked off the dance floor, I spotted a chick, brunette , about a seventy-

five feet away from me, giving Lauren the death stare and then looking at me. She sprinted towards me as I made my way around the dance floor.

I'd circled it twice when I'd thought I'd lost her, so I walked off. I started to fill a cup with punch, but I stiffened when I felt a hand on my back. I

turned around and what do you know.. it was the angry little brunette.

_Wow, I didn't expect her to chase me to the snack table ..._

"Hey new guy! Why'd you run from me, bastard!" She exclaimed.. wayyy to peppy for my liking..

"Um.. Hello. And because you were chasing me.."

"Well.. I just wanted to dance with you and..." She mumbled something that sounded like "have your babies."

_Okay, I'm officially freaked the fuck out._

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing.. ha.. ha.. you'll see.. um, I'm Jessica.. Jessica Stanley."

_What is this chick thinking?... Oh yeah I can read minds.. let's see.._

**_Jessica's Mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_OH MY GOD HE IS SOOOO GORGEOUS! He has to be the father of my kids! C'mon Jess, think of a plan! Its now or never! Oh! I know! I'M SO GONNA MAKE HIM FALL FOR ME TONIGHT AND LET HIM MAKE SWEET, SWEET, HEART-POUNDING, BED-SHAKING LOVE TO ME! But I need to find a needle for the condom first.. Why isn't he talking to me and just staring into space..._

**_Exit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

PSYCHO ALERT! PSYCHO ALERT!

"Um.. Hi.. Jessica..."

"Well, are you gonna tell me your name so I can scream it all night long.." Her eyes widened. "I mean so I can... say it... seductively... while... we

dance..? Uh, Wanna dance?"

"Um, no, I'll pass."

"Are you sure? You danced with Lauren! I'm way hotter than that skank!"

"I'm Positive. And sure you are.. "

I walked away from the looney and walked onto the dance floor.

**BPOV**

About 30 minutes after we arrived, I found myself sitting on the couch. Rose to my left and Alice to my right.

"Okay guys, it's about time we make our moves." Rose stated.

"Let's do it." Alice responded. They started to get up but I pulled them right back down.

"Wait, guys, what am I supposed to do?"

Alice laughed, "Bells just be yourself. Smile a lot, be a bit mysterious and when he thinks he's getting somewhere, throw him off by playing hard to

get. That'll automatically make him want to get to know you more.

"As a matter of fact, if he asks you to dance, don't." Rose added.

"Don't?"

"Nope. Just say you have to do something, when you actually don't, and go dance with some other random guy. It'll have him boiling with

jealousy."

"Yeah... unless walks up to you, grabs your arm and says 'Bitch, you're mine!'... then you can dance with him." Alice smiled.

"Ok. I think I got it guys."

"Good because he's coming this way. Good luck." They got up and ran off.

_Well, here we go._

**EPOV**

After spending about 15 minutes on the dance floor, I made my way a couch by the nearest wall. Not surprisingly, I turned at least 77 more dance

offers in that short period of time. I finally made it to the couch and sat down next to another brunette chick. She looked _very _sexy, but either

bored or relaxed.

I'm betting on bored so I could entertain her right? Yeah, why not..

"You enjoying the party?" I asked looking at her partially hair covered face.

"Yeah, it's nice." A slightly familiar voice next to me responded.

"I know you're enjoying the party with all of these girls flocking you, right?" She asked in the sweetest voice, but never looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it gets annoying sometimes. I can't dance with everyone. You're beautiful, you understand what I mean, right? " I smiled.

"Somewhat. But I've actually asked someone to dance before. They don't all just snatch me up.. thank god." She giggled.

We talked a while longer about a myriad of things. I don't know why, but there was something about her that drew me in each second we talked.

"Well, I'll do something different for one. Will you dance with me?" I asked.

"Um.. maybe. I might just go get some punch.. Yeah, that's what I'll do. See you around." She got up and disappeared into the crowd.

_Well.. that was different.. I'd forgotten how rejection felt.._

But I _have _to know who she is. I got up like two minutes later and spotted her dancing with some other guy on the football team..

It seems like she knows she's teasing me and is enjoying every second of it.

_Well two can play at that game._

I looked around to see if there was a girl around that I knew.

_No One. _

Plan B. I'll find a random girl, be straightforward with her and tell her why I need her to dance with me.

I scanned the area again, but this time my eyes stopped on this one girl who was immortally beautiful.

She had reddish-brown hair with a face and body that _very_ closely resembled Adriana Lima.

I walked over to her quickly. Her back was turned away from me.

"Would you please do me the great honor of dancing with me?" I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her waist.

She looked as if she was going to remove my hands, but stopped once she turned towards me.

"Definitely."

"Um, I'm Vicky." She smiled, looking me up and down, still in my arms.

"Edward." I smiled back.

I explained to her what I was trying to do, and she was perfectly fine with it as long as she got to dance with me.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. The song had just started and I'd recognized it as "Touchin' On My" by 3OH!3.

_Nice._

I looked up and saw the brunette chick dancing with_ another_ guy, but I could tell she was watching me. She only looked at me when I looked

away.

_Well, you're about to get an eyeful._

Vicky grabbed me from behind and started off with slow, tortuous movements while I guided her how I liked it.

**G-g-girl I gotta know**  
**How you dance like that**  
**D-d-dance like that**  
**You dance like that**  
**Cause you're puttin' on a show**

I grabbed her breasts, pulled her into my chest and whispered some of the lyrics to her.

**'Show me yours, I'll show you mine'** She lifted the hem of my shirt and caressed my abs while I reached down and pulled her skirt to her upper

thigh.

**We got one thing on our minds..**

I was rock hard. I assumed she felt it because she started smiling, but I didn't expect what happened next.

**And we got plenty of time!**

She seductively turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then ground her silk covered pussy against my hard on and started

making out with me.

**Girl I gotta go! I'm finished with the show!**  
**If you wanna - me, I won't say no!**  
**T-t-t-touchin on my -**  
**While I'm touchin on your -**  
**You know that we are gonna -**  
**Cause I don't give a -**

We stopped making out and focused more on the contact.. which was getting hotter by the second. As she continued to grind me frontally, I

grabbed her ass and squeezed it just a little.. effectively making her moan.

**I can't get you outta my mind**  
**With the way you walk**  
**The way you walk**  
**The way you walk**  
**Baby you should be a sign**

I turned her back around and guided her again. I nibbled her neck as my hands moved between her legs. She was soaked, and moaned to my

slightest touch. I teased her a little by sliding a finger up and down her slit.

**Cause some like fast and some like slow**  
**Ladies come and ladies go**  
**Skip the tell and let's just show**

I put my hands back on her hips, but she decided to tease me back my rubbing her hand along my rod nice and slow.

**Girl I gotta go! I'm finished with the show!**  
**If you wanna - me, I won't say no!**  
**T-t-t-touchin on my -**  
**While I'm touchin on your -**  
**You know that we are gonna -**  
**Cause I don't give a -**

We danced provocatively the rest of the song, teasing each other as we went along.

I looked up to where the brunette girl was standing before, but she wasn't there. I looked to my sides and didn't see her.

I'd finally spotted her at the edge of the dance floor talking to Alice and Rosalie. She looked... panicked... They all looked in

my direction.

I acted as if I didn't see them and continued to make Vicky moan.

_I win._

When the song ended, Vicky turned to face me, smiled and punched my arm.

"What was that for?" I laughed and started to rub my arm in mock pain.

"That was for teasing me and making me incredibly horny." She laughed.

She leaned in and kissed me.

"That was for the awesome dance. Thanks Edward. Call me sometime?"

"My pleasure, and will do." I smiled back.

We parted ways and I headed over to the snack bar.

As I was pouring punch into a cup, I could see the brunette walking in my direction.

**BPOV**

I was dancing with Rob from the football team to make HotNewGuy jealous, but when I looked up at him, my jaw almost dropped to the floor.

He and Victoria were dancing and it was honestly _the_ sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Panicked, I walked quickly off of the dance floor, toward Alice and

Rose who looked perfectly content with their new men.

"Guys. I have a serious problem."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Look." I pointed toward HotNewGuy.

"Oh boy. Okay Bells, the best thing you can do now is take him somewhere private and be straightforward with him.."

"Ugh.. I should've done that in the first place.. How do I get him alone?"

"I don't know, be creative." Alice smiled.

"Fine."

I followed close behind him and listened to his conversation with Vicky.

"Call me sometime?" She asked.

"My pleasure, and will do."

_Hah! Not if I have anything to do with it._

I followed him to the snack bar..

**EPOV**

"Hey you." She said as she poured herself a cup of punch.

"Uh, hey." I took a seat on a nearby stool and she followed suit.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good. um, Great, actually. You?"

"Good.. and I'm okay. So.. I saw you dancing with Victoria.."

"Really? Oh yeah.. She's a great dancer." I smiled, fully aware that she saw us dancing.

"I'm better.." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing. But hey, maybe we should... dance sometime.."

"Well, I offered but you seemed more interested in your punch.. which you got just now, rather than 10 minutes ago.. so I asked a girl who

probably can dance wayyy better than you can."

She looked at me and mocked as if she was offended.

"I know I can do it way better than her!"

"Sure you can." It got louder, becoming harder and harder for us to hear each other.

"What?" She yelled.

"I said 'sure you can!' "

"I can't hear you! Can we go somewhere a little bit more quiet?"

_The guest room. Perfect._

I nodded and she grasped my hand, allowing me to lead her to the bedroom.

Once we arrived, I locked the door and the music was instantly muffled.

"This is nice." She said as she lay back on the bed.

"Yeah."

"So.. what's up with you and Vicky..?"

I turned on the nearby lamp and sat next to her.

"Look," I started,"I asked Vicky to help me make you jealous by dancing with me because I saw you dancing with Rob.. I'm guessing my plan

worked?.."

"Yes, it did. Perfectly. I'm sorry too. I really,_ really_ regret turning down your dance offer.. You guys looked like you were having the

most amazing, clothed sex and there I was.. wishing I'd been in her place so you could make me moan like that. But, I was trying to play hard to

get.. which obviously didn't work out for me too well."

"It's ok, it's not like I'm not gonna ask you to dance with me again." I laughed.

"Good." She smiled and looked me in the eyes for the first time. She was beautiful. But I'd seen her before.

"Oh my god!" I said aloud.

"What?" She panicked.

"You're the girl from the beach!" I smiled.

"Yeah.. heh.. Sorry about that.. I just really wanted to touch you."

"Go ahead." I smiled and lifted the front of my shirt, exposing my abs.

"OhMyGoodness." She fanned herself and started caressing them as I stroked my fingers through her hair. This went on for about 5 minutes.

"Wow. You're having fun." I laughed.

"So much fun." She smiled back.

"Hey, let's try something." She stopped then looked at me.

"Okay, what?"

"This." She pushed me on my back, straddled my lap and we started making out. She kicked off her sandals, loosened her corset, pulled off my shirt and

unzipped my pants.

"Gah, this feels so right.. But I still don't know your name." She said between kisses.

"Edward. You?"

"Bella."

Wait a sec.. Bella? Oh My God. I thought I'd seen those brown eyes _before_ I saw them at the beach!

She sat up/ I assumed it didn't take her long to notice the same thing.

"Wait. Edward.. Cullen?"

"Yeah... Bella.. Swan?"

"Yeah.. But you... And.. Is... Is this a dream?"

"No."

"Oh." Was all she said before she fainted.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, its been a while.. a very long while.. and I apologize for that. But no fear, I already have most of the next few chapters done, so expect to see those in the _very_ near future. But, other than that.. what'd you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to know! See ya guys!**


	10. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Told you guys I'd be busting out these chapters pretty nicely. :) Well, enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

The next morning, I was awakened by a stream of sunlight hitting my face. I looked over to the source and saw the most

beautiful, shirtless guy pulling the curtains back.

_I think I'm still dreaming.._

"Morning sunshine." He smiled.

"Hey.." I smiled back.

I looked around and saw that I definitely was not dreaming. I was still in Jasper's house.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! What happened last night?"

"Party.. Remember?"

I looked down and saw that I was still in my corset, which was loose... and I was only wearing my thong..

"Yeah.. but did we..."

"Nah."

"Oh really? Then why am I pantsless? " I squinted at him.

"Yes, really. You fainted as soon as I told you who I was. And because I pulled them off.. I wanted us both to be comfortable as we slept."

"Both?"

"Yeah."

"Explain yourself.."

"We.. kinda spooned.. but that's all we did, bible."

"It's fine.. I had planned on doing a lot more last night.. but then.."

I started checking him out and then I remembered right before I blacked out.

"Oh. OHMYGODOHMYGOD OH. M. GEE! EDWARD! YOU'RE BACK! Gosh, I'm so happy you're back. So... so... happy.." He smiled not caring that I was

staring at him.. and neither did I. Not one bit. In fact, I enjoyed _every_ single second of it.

He chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, Bella."

"Come lay down with me. I'll show you how much I missed you."

_Please lay down next to me you sexy beast!_

"Bella, I'm not sure if that'd be.. appropriate.."

_Why is he acting weird now? It seemed like he was all up for fucking last night.._

"Are you joking? We were both just spooning here a few minutes ago, and on top of that, I'm in a thong!"

"That's true... but we were only sleeping.."

"Ugh! Just come lay down.. Just to talk and y'know, catch up... I swear we can keep it strictly friendly.. please?"

"Fine.."

_Yes!_

I observed him closely as he walked toward the bed.

_Gah, he walked so gracefully.._

He was absolutely beautiful. I became _incredibly_ aroused as I watched his muscles tense and relax as he lay down next to me.

"Um.. Bella, are you ok?"

Shit, he'd caught me admiring..

"Uh, I'm... fine... So, how have you been?"

"I've been amazing actually."

"I can tell.."

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing.. but will you excuse me for a sec, I need to stretch.. I feel really.. tense."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

I got up slowly, making sure Edward got a great view of my backside.

I stretched my arms above my head and brought them back to my sides slowly and seductively.

As I turned back around to face the bed, I caught a glimpse of Edward adjusting himself. Perfect.

"So Eddie, Babe, why did you leave? I was so surprised.. It was so.. unexpected."

I crawled back in bed, making sure he got a great view of my boobs. Damn, It took all I had to stop myself from just licking him.

"Well, I had some personal changes I wanted to make, there were things I wanted to learn and I had nothing to lose, so why not?"

That last part hurt a little bit, even though it was the truth. He had _nothing_ to lose, because I was a complete bitch to him and hardly his friend

anymore..

"Well, the changes are obvious," I stroked my hand through his hair, " but what did you learn?"

"Well I know all of the curriculum for this year, so it should be a breeze.. I learned a shitload of martial arts. And oh! I learned the art of seduction

and pleasure and.. you know, just some other things."

I laughed aloud as he looked at me, confusion painted all over his face.

"Did I say something funny?.."

"No, it's just.. nevermind.." I swallowed a laugh.

"Tell me."

"It's just.. The Art of Seduction? Firstly, I didn't even know there was such and art. And second, Edward, last time I checked.. you have _no_ game."

"Well I think you need to update that checking system of yours, because I have _plenty_ of game."

"Puh-lease. Your game is lost and nowhere to be found. I'll bet on that."

continued laughing.

"Oh, really?" He smirked.

_Well, damn.. that's a.. a sexy smirk... _

"Yes, really."

"What if I told you you'd lose that bet?"

"I wouldn't believe you in the least bit."

"Then how'd I almost end up banging you last night?"

_Oh.. right.._

"Coincidence..."

"Nah." He smirked again, but this time he pushed me back and hovered inches away from my face. He kissed my lips, my neck, then my collarbone.

He removed my corset (Yes, for some reason I _willingly_ let him do it), kissed me between my breast, slowly circled my nipple with his tongue and

licked a soft trail all the way down to my naval. His lips lingered there for a short while, then he peppered kisses from my belly to right above my

sweet spot. I was enjoying myself until he abruptly stopped, but I calmed down when he came back up to my face, lowered himself just a little, and

whispered in my ear.

His voice was velvety smooth. It literally sent endorphins through my body.

"Bella, I could _easily_ make you melt."

_He wasn't lying. I was dripping wet._

I grabbed his waist.

"Fuck me."

"See." He rolled back over onto his back with the most smug grin.

"Edward. I'm serious. You started this fire, You're putting it out." I said seriously, still soaked.

He smirked again and I almost went wild.

"Bella, calm down. I just wanted to prove a point. Don't underestimate me."

"Uh, lesson learned. Now please, I've never been _this _horny. My goodness, I bet you're amazing in bed. I need to you to screw

my brains out. Please."

"I don't know, you haven't been too great with your bets lately.. But... nope."

"Ugh."

I got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Bella, where are you going?" He sat up.

I pulled the dresser in front of the door and turned the second lock.

"Nowhere. And neither are you." I pushed him back onto the bed.

"Hey now, lets not do something you'll regret in the future." He said jokingly as I straddled him.

I held his arms over his head and got face to face with him.

"Edward. I need you inside me. Now."

He kissed me.

_Finally!_

"Nope."

_Damn it! What a tease._

"Okay.. Since you wont cooperate.."

I held his arms with one hand and started to pull his boxers down with the other. He effortlessly broke free from my grip and grabbed both of my

wrists.

"Hold on," There's that smirk again, "Are you trying to rape me?"

"I was.." I said, defeated. He stared at me incredulously with his mouth wide open.

"Bella, I thought you had a little bit more self control, but damn, you didn't even intend on using a condom! What's up with

you?"

He giggled. A very cute giggle, by the way. I even started chuckling.

I sat back, still in straddle position, and tried my best to convince him.

"Well, it's just that I want to.. connect with you in a... special way.. I'm just so glad you're back and I'd just be the happiest, most satisfied girl in

the world if you decided to be my first and we completely ruin these sheets... And about the condom thing.. No, its not that I want to have your

kids.. yet.. and I'm not trying to tie you down into a relationship.. although it would be nice... very, very nice.. But not if you don't want to.. Look, I

just need you inside me. I've never been this horny. Like ever. So... Fuck me?"

I stared into his dark emerald orbs.

He smirked once more as I bit my lip and leaned down to his ear to whisper all of the dirty stuff that I wanted him to do to me.

He frantically reached for the top drawer, opened a box and pulled out a square golden package.

I sexily bit the tip of my finger while I pulled his boxers down. I almost squealed at what I saw.

He has a _SCHLONG. _

"My goodness, Edward. You're like perfect all around."

I gripped his base and licked the head slowly, teasing him the best I could.

"Fuck, Bella." He growled, just like I'd intended.

I stroked him a couple of times as I sucked on his tip, and then took him in my mouth.

I pushed all the way down to his base, almost gagging as I came back up.

Okay, I know that was a sorry excuse for a blowjob, but damn it I needed him inside of me.

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore!" I grabbed the condom, ripped the packaging and slid it onto his cock with my mouth.

"That was so hot."

"I know."

I started to pull off my panties, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, wait."

_Fuck! So close!_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't do this.."

"What? What do you mean? Sure we can."

"No, we've already gone far enough. We were supposed to keep it strictly friendly, remember?"

"Ohhh, right.. Well can't we just toss all of that nonsense aside?"

"No. As much as I'd like to slam into you right now, I can't."

I was a little saddened when he lifted his butt to pull his boxers back on.

"And why is that? I'm all up for it. Slam away!"

"Well, what if I said You're supposed to be my friend, not my fuck buddy or something.."

"Well I'd say Eddie-kinz, I am your friend.. who just happens to be veryyy attracted to you and extremely horny at the moment.."

He bursted out laughing.

"Bella, you are one funny girl. I'm attracted to you too, but I'm not gonna risk our friendship by boning you."

_Wouldn't that intensify our friendship?_

"Ugh, Edward pleeease. Can we at least dry hump or something?"

I straddled him again and started humping his fabric covered hard on. I kissed his neck and started whispering in his ear.

"Can we? Just to imagine what it'd be like if we actually fucked.."

I ground harder when he placed his hands on my lower back. He got into it and started moving his hips so that we had rhythm.

"Fuck.." He moaned.

He hesitantly placed his hands on my ass and pushed me onto him harder.

"Don't stop." I pleaded with him as his cock rubbed against my clit.

I grabbed his gorgeous head of hair and pressed my lips against his.

"Bella." He pulled himself back and stopped moving his hips.

_DAMN IT!_

"Huh?"

"We're doing it again."

"Just let it happen." I started grinding him again.

"No, right now I just can't see us doing things that regular friends don't do.."

"Ugh, fine. But baby.."

He shook his head.

"Ughhh."

I removed my body from his, slipped my corset back on and laid on the bed next to him.

There was silence.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wanna go get something to eat?" He smiled.

"Yeah, how about that salami in your pants?"

He stared at me seriously.

"Kidding!" I laughed.

He smirked and got up from the bed.

"C'mon let's go to your place, then mine and we can eat somewhere after that."

"Sounds like a plan.. friend."

**EPOV**

"Would you stop pinching my butt?" I laughed.

This girl was _persistent_. But she was my friend, my Bella.. my friend Bella.. but I didn't think she'd ever want to be more than friends.

"Sorry babe, I can't help it." She smiled.

"And would you stop calling me babe?"

We were only at the side of Jasper's actual house and she'd been sexually assaulting me the whole way.

"But I like calling you that.."

"I see.. But it's a little to early for that."

"Yeah, yeah.."

I pulled my keys from my pocket and unlocked the car.

"Oh my god ba- Edward.. you have a Bentley?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, rides pretty smooth.

"That's so awesome. I bet this ride seals all the deals after you reel girls in with your amazing looks and charming personality.."

"Haha, thanks? Get in."

We were driving in silence for about two minutes, but of course she broke the silence..

"So.. you never answered my question, Eddie- kinz."

"What question?"

"Does this car.. well.. y'know, help you seal the deal with your ladies?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Yeah right, right now you ARE my business. You used to tell me everything.. so why stop now? So tell me. Does this car help you get into girls'

pants?"

"Why does this matter?" I chuckled.

"Tell me!"

"Um, I guess..?"

"Oh... okay.. So you're not a virgin..?"

"Okay, this is honestly the most awkward conversation I've had with a female friend.."

"So? Just because I have a vagina, it shouldn't make this awkward. Just be honest with me."

"Um, okay.. No, I'm not."

"Oh.."

I wonder if she was hoping I'd say no.. But I bet she's verryy curious now..

"Yeah. Is that okay with you..?"

"Yeah.. I was just wondering.."

Her face looked as if she was pissed, but then it moprhed into a more settle state.

"Well, we're here." I said as I pulled into Bellla's driveway. Her house was still as beautiful as I remembered..

"Yep, this is me."

"Can I come in?"

She looked at me and smirked.

"Of course."

_Was that an innuendo or was I just being a perv?_

As we walked toward the house, I put my arm around her shoulder and she placed hers around my waist.

_Just like old times.._

"Hello? Anybody home?" Bella called into the door. No answer.

"Well, I guess its just me you and me here right now." She smiled.

"I see," I laughed, "I'll just stay down here and wait for you."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go freshen up." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"Okay."

I walked over to the couch and plopped down. I got bored very quickly after flipping through the channels.

_There's never anything on at 9:30 in the morning.._

I started dozing off and eventually fell asleep.

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My watch alarm went off. I stopped it and checked the time.

_Wow, 10:30. I'd slept a whole hour without a word from Bella. _

_I should go check on her.._

I got up and walked up the stairs.

There wasn't any water running so she had to be out by now.

As I walked up to her door, I noticed it was slightly cracked..

I started to knock, but then I caught a glimpse through the crack ..

It was Bella. Naked in all of her glory. Silently moaning my name.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Review!**


	11. Hide and Seek

**EPOV**

A_s I walked up to her door, I noticed it was slightly cracked.._

_I started to knock, but then I caught a glimpse through the crack .._

_It was Bella. Naked in all of her glory. Silently moaning my name.._

I just stood there. Unsure of what to do..

_Well, I might as well enjoy the view while I brainstorm. _

I couldn't see everything she was doing because her back was turned from me, but I could make out the boob rubbing and clit touching.

She rolled her head back and moaned my name, which I could surprisingly hear from the other side of her rather large room.

_Man I'm enjoying this too much._

I then decided I should make my presence known.

I acted as if I had no clue what was going on, knocked and slightly pushed the door.

"Hey Bells can I come in?" I could hear her jump and ruffling things around.

"One second!" She yelled back.

A few seconds later she came to the door loosely wrapped in a towel and looking a bit sweaty.

"Uh hey, what's up?" She asked as I walked in.

"Nothing, I was just checking on you 'cause I fell asleep for like an hour with no word from you. You alright?"

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine. I just got out of the shower, actually."

"Oh, okay, good. I'll go back downstairs so you can change."

"Well, you can watch tv up here if you want. I'm going to change in my closet."

"Okay, see you in a few."

I plopped down on her nearby sofa and waited for her to change. When she came out, I had to do a double take. She was smokin'.

She was wearing a sexy, collared button up with the sleeves rolled, a pair of daisy dukes, heels and huge shades. Oh, and her hair looked

ridiculously sexy when it was wavy.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Mhm." Was all I managed to get out.

As we got in the car, she smiled.

"What's got you so happy, Bells?"

"I don't know, I'm just in such a great mood. Plus the sun's shining."

"Yeah, it's great. You look great by the way."

"Thanks...(mumbles).."

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing."

When we got to my house, Bella and I discovered no one was home. It was empty, just like hers.

**BPOV**

"Well, I'm gonna go shower and change, then we can head out."

"Okay, where can I sit?"

"Anywhere." He smirked.

_I will definitely remember that._

I watched him as went up to his room.

Still sexy as ever.

I ran up to his room soon after him and saw his MacBook sitting on his bed. Well, Facebook while we wait? Why not?

I opened his computer and started to click on Safari, when I decided to look at his pictures.

I was amazed at what I saw when it opened. Almost nude modeling pictures of Edward.

_ Jackpot!_

He has modeled for all of the big name companies. The pics from his Gucci shoot were the sexiest, so I emailed them to my phone.

Seeing all of this Nakedward and not having him near me was making me crave him even more.

I closed his Mac, and ran to the bathroom door. I slowly opened it, to reveal a huge steamy bathroom, with the sexiest man alive showering

behind fogged glass.

I closed the door quietly and sat about two yards away from the shower, watching him lather up.

I was nearly drooling as I watched him slowly start to stroke himself as the water beat down on him.

He stopped after a while, and washed himself off.

_Well, I guess that's my cue! _I quickly left the bathroom, and started to run back downstairs.

I sat down, then it hit me.

_Shit! I left my phone in his room!_

After almost tripping while running up the stairs, I managed to dive back into Edward's room before he left the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and

started for the door when I heard footsteps and saw a shadow.

With nowhere to exit, I ran into his closet and slightly pulled the door up. I peeked through the crack and watched him stride in wearing only a

towel. I almost squealed at what happened next. Edward's towel fell to the floor.

I thought Edward was beautiful half naked, but seeing him fully nude was honestly life- changing for me. He was beyond beautiful.

From his amazing abs and that "V" right around his hips, his gorgeous tight ass that I'd just love to squeeze, his perfectly sized thighs, his

well-defined calves, and of course, his rather large cock.

"Fuck me." I whispered.

He froze and looked around the room.

"Who's there?" He spoke.

I tried to step back and hide behind one of the shelves in his closet, but failed by tripping and I fell through the door.

_Damn it!_

_

* * *

_**Hey guys, I know, it's been a while. I was suffering a small case of writer's block, but now I kinda have a feel of how this story's gonna go and how to keep you guys entertained. I hope you all are enjoying the story, feedback would be greatly appreciated and oh! read the next chapter, I posted two today; couldn't leave you guys hanging with _such _a cliffhanger like I did last time ha. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, please review and... that's all! See ya later guys. **


	12. Kiss and Tell

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

".. and dude you wont believe what happened next!"

"Spit it out, dude."

"She started sucking and jerking me out of nowhere. Of course I let it happen, she'd been trying to get in my pants ALL day."

"Dude no way! So who is this Gabby chick? I've never seen her around town."

"Ha, she's an old friend. Very sexy. She'll be at school tomorrow. But it was so unexpected though. After.."

It was the last Sunday before school and I was at lunch with Jasper and Em.

First I told them about me and Bella creeping on eachother (which she still doesn't know

about the "me" part).

"After I dropped Bella off at her house, Gabby called me to pick her up from the airport. Well since we were in Seattle, we hung out in the city for

most of the day, and when we got back way earlier this morning, that's when it happened."

"Dude, you're a playa." Emmet high-fived me.

"So dude, why didn't you just get some from Bella?" Jasper asked, " She probably would've jumped at the opportunity."

"I know, but right now I only want me and her to be friends, y'know?"

"Yeah dude, I understand."

"But enough about me, what's up with you guys?"

"Well, Rosie and me went on our first date together. Proud to announce I also got a tugger, but it was in the back of my truck. Oh, and she looks

_amazing _naked, I mean guys, if you think her tits are nice, her ass is even sexier. Its all round and voluptuous. I better get the chance to fuck that

the next time we meet up."

"Damn bro, you better, I mean I'm not gonna take her from you, but if she wasn't yours, I'd have to get into that ass." Jasper laughed.

"Hey, that's all mine." Emmet smirked.

"I agree with Jasper." I laughed as Jasper chuckled along with me.

"Yeah yeah, enough about Rosie. What about you Jaspo?"

"Well, I went over to Alice's for a sleepover."

"And.." Em and me said at the same time.

"And lets just say after the movie was over, there wasn't much sleeping."

"Aww dude, details."

"Alright so we were on her couch watching the 40 Year- Old Virgin because she'd never seen it. We were laughing throughout the whole thing and

when it was over, she mentioned how she was still a virgin and wanted to lose her virginity way before she was 40. So of course, me being the

nice guy I am, I whipped out my johnson and asked her if she wanted to sit on it." We all laughed aloud.

"And she said..?"

"Absolutely. She got completely nude, except for her rainbow socks, pulled my boxers off, she sat on it and I pounded that sweet little puss to

oblivion. Dude, we did everything from cowgirl to piledriver, rear-entry and superwoman. I know she seems like the sweet little innocent girl next

door, truthfully she's anything but that. It. was. wild."

"I could imagine," Emmet started, " especially if it was with me. Someone who is twice her size rubbing all over her body then piledriving that tight-"

"I getcha Em, no need to continue." Jasper interrupted.

"My bad." We all laughed.

"But guys, I can't believe this is it. It's the last Sunday before senior year."

"I know, it's insane."

In unison, we all said,

"We gotta live it up."

**BPOV**

Me and the girls were in the city at this Italian restaurant and I was explaining to them everything that happened between me and Edward.

Though, they still didn't know Edward was Edward.

"Okay, so you're telling me that he was naked, you got caught and you didn't suck his dick?" Alice laughed.

"Yep, he just finished getting dressed after helping me up. He was totally understanding."

"Well, do you think you have a chance. Like will he ever be over the just friends thing?"

"I'm not sure Ali, but I hope so, cause I feel like I'm missing out on all this action that you and Rose got."

_Especially_ Alice.

"Well, you just have to get him interested. Reel him in, make him crave it and then fuck him like there's no tomorrow. That'll leave him wanting

more." Rose replied.

"Rose, you're a genious."

"I know," She smiled," but back to kiss and tell. How big are your guys? I mean obviously Emmet is pretty big but what about Jasper and

HotNewGuy and how do they look naked?"

"Jasper's is like the perfect length and girth. He looks amazing naked plus he has unhuman-like stamina. It's ridiculous but I love it!"

They both looked at me as I bit into a meatball from my spaghetti. I'm glad they didn't catch me licking it..

"HotNewGuy's dick is like the Creme de la Creme of all dicks. I mean he has the SAW-SEEGE," we all laughed as I picked up the large Italian

sausage next to he bread basket, "Its definitely above average and his balls are nice, big and round, just like these meatballs." I looked down at

my plate.

"Its pretty too, it has the perfect shape, and it makes me want it even more just thinking about it."

We all burst out laughing again.

"Bella, you seem very passionate about HotNewGuy's dick." Rose smiled

"Oh, I am. Trust me."

"How does he look naked?" Alice questioned.

"You tell me." I grabbed my phone, went to my pictures and gave it to Alice.

"Oh my fuck! He's soo sexy!"

"Let me see!" Rose snatched the phone.

"Oh goodness," Rose fanned herself," I think were gonna have to arrange a foursome."

"Ha no way! He's all mine."

"Don't be too sure! Tomorrow at school, he's gonna be like a huge filet mignon inside of a cage of a thousand tigers." Alice was right. I really

need to knock down that just friends barrier, because once the female population of Fork's High lay their eyes upon that sexy beast, all hell

will break loose.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading! See ya later.**


	13. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Just the plot. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

_Damn alarm clock.. wait.. its the first day of school!_

I hopped up out of bed and started my shower. After I got undressed, I noticed my phone was flashing.

It was a new BBM from Bella.

___Eh.. should I answer? Oh wait, I read it. I have to.. Damn BlackBerry.._

___

* * *

_

_Bella S. : Hey Eddie-kinz, what time are you going to be at school?_

**_Edward C : Oh, Morning Bells.. I'm not sure, why?_**

_Bella S. : Um, no reason. Jw._

**_Edward C : Alright.. but I'll see you later, about to hop in the shower. _**

_Bella S. : Oh, wow. Take me with you. _

**_Edward C : Ha, maybe next time. _**

_Bella S : Seriously!_

**_Edward C : Um, I was kidding.. _**

_Bella S : Oh, hehe. I knew that._

**_Edward C: Yeaahh. Bye Bells. ;)_**

_Bella S : Bye! :)_

_

* * *

_

I hopped in the shower and used my (and the ladies') personal favorite. Old Spice.

When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed my phone was flashing AGAIN.

_Damn, this girl is persistent._

I picked it up and surprisingly, it wasn't Bella. It was Gabby.

* * *

_Gabby K. : Heyyy Eddie! Ready for school today?_

_**Edward C. : Heyy Gabs! Definitely. Senior year is going to be BEAST.**_

_Gabby K.: Ha! Ikr. What lunch period do you have?_

_**Edward C. : A, u?**_

_Gabby K.: A! Wanna be lunch buddies? I figured I'd ask you now, since ALL of the girls are gonna be raping you today._

_**Edward C. : Of course, and you really think so? I've always been kind of a low key guy, y'know?**_

_Gabby K. : I know that, but I have this gut feeling that the yearbook crew is gonna be paparazzi today. maybe even this whole semester.._

_**Edward C. : Well, you better be prepared cuz at lunch, you'll be the girl next to me every shot they take.**_

_Gabby K. : As long as we get to spend some time together, they can take as many pics as they like._

_**Edward C. : Aw, Can't wait.**_

_Gabby K. : See you then!_

_**Edward C. : Bye Gabs (:

* * *

**_

I was finished dressing, so I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I was ready to take on Senior year.

**BPOV**

I woke up at 6:30, preparing for the day ahead of me. After I showered, and applied my makeup, I figured one way I could sorta kinda stake my

claim. I'd ask Edward what time he was planning to get to school and then I'd "coincidentally" run in to him the same time he arrived.

Naturally, we'd walk together for all of Fork's High to see.

A bit stalkerish, but _**genious**_, right?

**[ONE HOUR LATER]**

_Okay.. so that didn't work out to well.. I didn't think of what I'd say if he said "I'm not sure."_

Unsure of when to meet him, I decided to leave around 8:00, even though school starts at 8:40..

After stopping by Starbucks, I arrived at school around 8:20. I drove around the parking lot looking for the Bentley.. which was nowhere in sight..

I parked in a random spot and waited for my claim to pull up.. or for the bell to ring.. whichever came first..

**EPOV**

I arrived at school early, around 8:00, to get settled in.

_I still need to pick up my schedule and set up my locker. _

_Hell, I haven't even BOUGHT my locker yet.._

_ I sure hope these kids do not get all oogly eyed at this Cadillac either. _

_I wanted to be a bit low profile today._

I got out of the car and walked through the front doors of Fork's High.

_Let's get the day started, shall we?_

_

* * *

_

**_Hey guys, I know this chapter was rather short, but I figured I should throw in a chapter with the small details too, y'know. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter.. which will be a big one btw. See ya guys!_**


	14. THE FIRST DAY, PART I

Hey guy's talk to you at the bottom! Meanwhile, Enjoy!

* * *

_***THE FIRST DAY- PART I***_

**EPOV**

I walked through the cafeteria to get to the principal's office.

There were about 12 people around, 6 guys, 7 girls, which surprised me because of how early it was.

As I strode through, all of their eyes were on me.

I kept walking, despite the whispers that I could hear explicitly.

"Holy shit! I want his dick." One of the blonde girls whispered to her friend next to her.

"Mmm, me too." Some guy on her right agreed.

_What the fuck?_

I was turning the corner, when I heard a voice yell "Hey wait! Please come back here!"

I stopped and looked back at the group congregated at the small table.

"Please!" Three other girls begged.

I walked back over to the group.

"Um, yeah?"

"You're fucking ho-" One girl started but her gay friend covered her mouth.

I gave them all a weird 'what do you want?' look.

"Hi, I'm Eric," the guy started, " we just wanted to say hi."

"Oh... Hi." I backed slowly, turned around and started to walk away.

And then I forgot, I have no clue how to get to the principal's office from the cafeteria, so I turned back around.

"Hey, um I'm trying to get to the principal's office so where do I go after I turn this corner?"

A hot blonde girl answered.

" Continue down , make the first right down the trophy hall, and then make another right, the office should be right ahead."

"Thanks" I smiled and started walking away.

"His teeth are gorgeous.."

"Ahh, look at that ass!.."

Great. This was only the first three minutes of me in the building..

**-a little while later-**

I retrieved my schedule and locker and in the end my schedule consists of six classes, all at different parts of the school and, my locker is twice the

size of all the other lockers in the school. Oh, almost forgot, it's on the top floor in the busiest hallway of the school. Well there goes that low- key

idea. Just my luck..

**BPOV**

_**MUST STALK EDWARD. HE IS MINE.**_

8:25 was when I decided I can't wait any longer in my car.

I had to hunt my man candy.

I walked to the front doors. The cafeteria had congested greatly within the last 10 minutes.

_Shit! He could be getting raped by at least 8 girls in the Janitor's closet RIGHT NOW_.

I walked in calmly, but I was actually scanning the crowd, trying to track _him_.

I saw hair that looked like his, but as soon as I started to get a good look, someone stepped in front of me.

Ugh, you fucker.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi, Mike. I actually don't have time-"

"Sure you do, come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby table.

"So what have you been up to these days, I haven't heard much from you lately.."

He droned on as my eyes searched the room, not caring about anything Mike is saying.

"..Bella? Belllllaaaa. Bella!"

"UGH, What the fuck do you want!" I finally spat out, looking back at him.

"Geez, why are you so fucking hostile? I was gonna give you another chance but if you keep acting like this.."

I looked at him, SHOCKED.

"Another chance? YOU? GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?"

Everyone around us watched with awe.

"Bella, stop making a scene.."

_Deja vu?_

"NO, I couldn't even fathom the thought of dating you EVER again! You're a CONCEITED DICK, and you're not even that hot! YOU THINK YOU ARE,

but you have NO IDEA! WANNA SEE HOT? No, FUCKING SEXY! Get ready for a reality check, sick fuck." I pulled out my phone and showed him some

pics of Edward. Of course, all of the people around us (mostly girls) were looking too.

"Ok ok, he's an attractive guy, I get your point! But, I bet he's a model. You'll never date him, so just settle for me. We can go to my car, you can

suck my dick and then I'll take you back. Deal?" He stuck his hand out.

My eyes glared holes through his as I reached my hand out, embraced his and said "Deal."

He looked surprised, but was still stupid to think I'd do such a thing.

After I took his hand, I pulled him foward and knee'd him in the balls. Hard.

I talked down to him.

"Yeaahh, no. You're a fucking idiot. He goes to this school, jackass. Rumor has it, he's the guy that kicked your ass on the beach. Ring a bell?"

I walked away and continued my search for _him_.

**EPOV**

It was 8:32, and there I was, proud of my work. My huge locker was now "the MAN cave".

On the left door, there is my agenda (with attachable holder),

my toiletries so I can always be clean in case of an emergency and below that, there's a bunch of pictures of me hanging out with a bunch

of chicks (including Gabby, Bella and Kim Kardashian).

On the left wall, there's a swimsuit calendar up right above my iPad holster. Below that is my jacket rack (my Gucci jacket currently hanging).

The back wall consists of a mounted flat screen with an Xbox right below it.

On the right wall, there's an iHome with an iPod docked, music ready.

The right door is covered in 100 dollar bills. And of course on the floor of my locker were my books and backpack. It was complete.

As I closed the door I felt a female wrap her arms around my waist.

"Hey hot stuff!"

_Oh shit, Jessica._

I turned around.

"Oh, um, hey.. you."

"So Edward," she grabbed my belt, "we never got to get dirty."

_Gosh, this is terrible. She's such a turn-off._

"Oh, um we can't..."

"Why? You're single. Facebook says so."

"I haven't... I don't..."

"Sorry he's with me for now." I heard a very seductive, angelic voice call out.

"Gabby!" My savior.

I ran past Jessica and embraced Gabby, effectively making Jessica leave.

"Thank you so much." I spoke in her ear.

"You can repay me later." Her voice low, and lustful as she squeezed my ass with both of her hands.

_Now this girl is a turn-on._

I looked her up and down as we freed our embrace, and boy-oh-boy, She's smokin'.

"What's your first class?"

I stared down at my schedule.

"Economics, bottom floor."

"I have Home Ec on that same hall. Walk me there?"

"For sure."

We started walking, and just for fun, we held hands.

Everyone turned their heads when they saw us. You could read their faces clearly.

Lust.

Envy.

Wrath.

It was allllllll there.

Did it bother us? _Hell no_, not one bit.

And as we reached our destinations, mine on the left, hers on the right, we let go. That's when all hell broke loose.

Six girls that are in my same class came after me like malnutritioned cheetahs chasing the last impala on planet Earth.

I ran into the empty class room and picked a seat closer to the back. The surrounding seats were instantly filled.

_Really? This is insane. I hope I live through the period.._

**BPOV**

I had been here for most of the morning but I could not find Edward ANYWHERE.

Sure, there had been a shitload of talk about "the hot new guy" or "the sexy new guy" that's making everyone say "I wanna fuck him"

or "I should suck his dick".

Girls (and some guys) kept talking about him, but when I asked them if they knew where he was, they acted as if they knew nothing.

_Greedy bitches, you can't hide him from me!_

I went to my first class Edwardless, but determined. Determined that I'd get my Edward back. Determined to make sure he would be mine by the

end of the week. Determined that I'd be waking up ultra satisfied Saturday morning.

**EPOV**

It was 3rd period Gym, and I was happy that this was one of the two classes I had with Gabby, Jazz and Em. The second being 6th period Drama

class.

Gabby's two best friends, Alexandra or Alex.. and Josie.

Alex flaunted long dark hair, tanned skin, and really nice tits. She looked like a Kourtney Kardashian clone with a Kim Kardashian ass. Very Sexy.

Josie was known as one of the sexiest blondes in the school. She had wavy dirty blonde colored hair, and the body of a porn star. Once agian, very

sexy.

Gabby, of course, was like the genetic crossing of Adriana Lima, Kelly Brook, and Scarlett Johansson. My goodness..

They all liked us, and we liked them.

First, we all had to jog three laps around the gym's upper track. Piece of cake. So how do we entertain ourselves? ASS WATCHING!

We organized a little parallel line groupish type thing. Girls in front, boys in back. It was so simple, but ingenous.

Alex was in front of Jasper, Josie was in front of Emmett, and Gabby in front of me. They all had perfect asses, and we all craved to touch, or even better, _fuck_ them.

Girls know exactly what they're doing when they wear ass- high shorts and it took all of my will power to not pull Gabby off to a bathroo stall.

I just need one squeeze.. or one thrust.

The girls all stopped talking and looked at us over their shoulders.

We shot them pleading looks, asking them a silent, obvious question.

"Go ahead." They mouthed back, our eyes lit up with joy.

We all broke into a quick sprint to reach the women, and embraced their asses when we caught up to them.

Wow, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. That went straight to my pants.

Instead of participating in a "free-time activity", we all chilled in the bleachers, talking amongst ourselves.

The girls were huddled, whispering to one another. So we decided to do the same.

**-(GUYHUDDLE)-**

"Dude, I say we take them to the locker room. I'm telling you, Josie wants to fuck me. And how could I say no to that sweet ass?" Emmett laughed.

He put his hand in the circle and looked at Jazz, who put his hand on top of Emmett's.

"I love Alice, but she hasn't talked or texted me since our sleepover! We had alot of fun that night, but hell, I don't know if she's into me or if she's

just playing games! When we were running, Alex pushed her ass back into my rod and it fit perfectly between her luscious hams. That door is

lockable, we still have an hour in here and on top of that, I've got condoms in my gym locker. I'm so down if you guys are."

They both looked at me.

"I can't do it, guys." I said to both of them.

"Are you joking? Gabby looks like a Victoria Secret angel. YOU better ruin that ass!" Emmett smiled.

"I know, but fucking in the locker room? That's so risky!.. But I _need_ release.."

**_*~(GIRLHUDDLE)~*_**

"So Emmet's really great. We went to the movies yesterday and he was really sweet. My dilemma is that _everything_ he does turns me on, but

I wanna play hard to get. It'll be nearly impossible for me to hold out on him the next time we're alone."

"Just don't put yourself in "one of those situations" where you both are horny and willing... you know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha."

"What's up with you Alex?"

"Jasperrrrr. I'd do everything with that kid. When they caught up to us back there, I pushed my ass into his cock, he was stiff. And I know he

enjoyed it 'cause he made this "O" face. He's so... mmmmmm. I just wanna.. AHHHHH! Gosh I want him to do everything to me! Anytime,

Anywhere."

"What about you Gabs, what's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing guys, ha we're just reaally close old friends."

"Hah yeah and I rode my new unicorn to school today. I saw the tension between you guys when he grabbed your ass! You both liked it! A LOT."

"Well, yeah. He had a nice grip."

"Have you guys had sex before?" Alex smiled.

"No... yes..."

Josie and Alex stared wide-eyed, jaws to the floor.

"Was he good?"

"Does he have stamina? How long did you guys go?"

"How big is his cock?"

"Spit it out! Answer us!"

"Okay Okay! Yes, Yes, 45, and its HUGE."

"Hey, I just had the most.. naughty idea.."Alex smiled.

"What" Josie asked.

"The Guy's locker rooms. They're vacant... Us. We're horny... Them. They're throbbing... You guys _DO_ know the doors are lockable, right?..."

**(EVERYONE)**

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Alex asked.

"Sex.." Emmett coughed.

"What was that?" Josie seductively cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Jasper spoke.

"We wanna talk about you guys. How're you guys?"

"Good. We're good. Very.. Good.." Gabby smiled.

"If I'm not mistaking, I believe your friend Emmett just said you guys want to talk about sex.. this true?" Josie smiled, her teeth were perfect.

"Yes.." The three of us said in unison.

"Damn it Josie, that's what I mean by "one of those situations". But forget about it now, why should we_ talk_ about sex?.. there's a Guy's locker

room right there tantalizing us. Let's go girls." Gabby said, they all started walking.

Alex reversed.

"See you guys in three minutes. Three." She smirked and turned back around.

We all stared at them as they boldly walked into the the empty boy's locker room, unbelievably unnoticed.

After they disappeared, we all looked at eachother, shocked.

"Did they just invite us to do something we were planning to do the last week of school, on the first day? This is a clear sign of the awesome

senior year we have in store! I'm gonna tame Josie's cunt." Emmett grinned.

"I knoww" Jasper cheesed, " I can't wait to plunge into Alex's ass!"

"Let's go fellas," I hopped up excitedly, "We've got some ladies to please."

We walked into the locker room, locking the door behind us. Emmett even put rope around the handle.

Not wanting to waste time, we all stripped down to our boxers.

As we moved further into the room, we could hear kissing and skin on skin contact. There was licking and moaning. Even slight panting.

Another step would reveal everything. All we had do was take it.

I took a peek.

**OH, MY, GOSH.**

* * *

**_Hola guys! Im back, and I noticed that this story had a one year anniversary a few days ago! So I decided to release Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen (parts I & II) at the same time! I just couldn't leave you guys with such a cliffy. Part II will include:_**

**_ The Locker Room Scene: Each guy's POV/ _**

**_The Lunch Period: Bella spots Gabby &Edward, Alex & Jasper, Rosie spots Josie & Emmett/_**

**_So go ahead and enjoy the next chapter anddd oh! Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	15. THE FIRST DAY, PART II

**Enjoy it guys! **

**P.S.**

**[EE/Edward's Experience] [****JE/ Jasper's Experience] [****EmE/ Emmett's Experience]**

**Oh and this chapter is mostly lemonade :D haha**

* * *

_***THE FIRST DAY- PART II***_

**EPOV**

I took a peek.

**OH, MY, GOSH.**

There they were.

All three of them.

Nude. Making out. Sucking on eachother's nipples.

_Okay, I have to be fucking dreaming._

I bit my index finger.

Nope.

I turned around and faced the guys.

"Guys, you won't believe this."

The three of us walked around the corner and their jaws dropped just as mine did.

"Hello, ladies." Jasper and I said. Em was still staring.

Alex instantly got up and went to Jazz, Josie to Em, and Gabby to me.

Josie smiled.

"Boys, drop your boxers."

We did as they said and that's when the games began.

**JE**

Alex kissed me seductively from my lips all the way down to my cock. She licked it along the side, around the tip then slowly took me in.

This girl was a cock sucking fiend! She felt so good, that my left leg went limp after the second stroke. I sat down on the nearby bench and

grabbed a handful of her hair. She was so beautiful, and pixie-like, just like Alice. But she was more upfront with her feelings. I could tell she truly

wanted to pursue a relationship with me. Every little nibble and ball tickle reassured that. She stood up and hovered over me, and I was practically

begging for her to sit on it. My lusty eyes bored into hers, waiting for that desired contact. Slowly, she lowered herself onto where I ached for her

the most. She teased me, I sat there, only prodding her moist entrance. "Condom?" She smirked.

"Holy Shit! I almost forgot!" Luckily the boys were still in the blowjob stage and hadn't gone to town yet.

I ran to my locker and grabbed three Magnum Ultra Ribbed.

_This should be fun_.

I frantically threw them one each, eager to get inside that good 'ole warm, apple pie.

I ripped mine open, slid it on, bent Alex over and pushed inside her sweet core.

_Ahhh fuck, she's so tight!_

I started off slowly, but as she opened more, the more momentum I gained.

Her ass was like a meaty cusion that slammed around my pelvis in the most satisfying way.

"Alex, baby, you, feel, great."

"Oh, yeah. Keep going. that's so good,"

I gradually pounded faster and faster to the point where she was screaming.

"Ahh, fuck me."

I grabbed her shoulders, pushing and pulling into her harder.

If there was anymore apples left in that pie, I'd be sure to turn them into sauce.

Her moans and the sound of my skin slamming hers filled the room.

"Ride me baby." I pulled out of her and sat on the ground, she once again lowered herself slowly, but this time I grabbed her by the hips and

pushed her down onto me. She rode me at an angle that effectively hit her Gräfenberg. I was so deep inside her that I could feel my balls sling up

and tap her ass.

"Mmmm, yeah babe, right there, just like that.. don't stop!" Our hips gained rhythm as the speed increased. This girl was giving me the fuck of my

life, and I surely could say the same for her.

"Ohh.. You're so fucking BIG in me!" She rode me for what seemed like eight wonderous hours, but in reality it was only 18 minutes.

I picked her up and fucked her standing.

"Ahhhh, shit! Baby, I'm close!" I stood there, pumping her incessantly to achieve her release.

Thirty seconds later, she came undone. But I wasn't finished.

I pulled out of her and placed my dick between her ass cheeks. She squeezed them together, engulfing my cock in a gluteus wonderland.

"Damn!" I thrusted between them, desperate for release but loving every second of it.

I loved watching my cock dance between them as her perfect, round ass jiggled around it.

"You like that, baby?"

"Love it."

I put reentered her and after about 12 more pumps, I let go.

I collapsed on top of her and we fell over in spooned position.

"Whew... that was... Amazing." I panted out, still inside her.

**EmE**

"Gosh Em, your cock is so big and veiny.." Josie smiled before she took me in her warmth. Jasper threw me a condom that I almost didn't catch,

thanks to this girl and her unearthly tongue.

"Thanks" I managed to whimper out.

She pulled me out of her mouth and hovered over me.

"Yeah, I need that in me. Quick."

I frantically slid the condom on and pushed into her. Hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Slower you thick fuck!"

"Sweetheart, I don't like commands." I quickly thrust into her again, as hard as I could. I could tell she'd broken her hymen by the look on her face.

"SHIT! Okay, fuck, fine. Please baby, go slower."

I fucked her slowly, satisfying her needs, along with mine.

"Yeah, just like that.. so fucking big!" I massaged her tits and fondled her nipples as I moved inside her.

She rode me for the longest. We gained speed over time and were eventually in all out speed.

She released.

I could feel her walls pulse around my cock, which also brought me to my release.

I pulled out of her, removed and tied the condom.

Even though my cock was flinging everywhere, I sprinted into the bathroom and flushed it.

Once I got back to Josie, she embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"What a shame you wasted such a huge load. I would've loved to drink your nice, warm nut milk." She smiled.

And there I sat. Eyes as big as a deer caught in headlights.

**EE**

Gabby and I stood there, in all of our glory. I groped her ass as we started kissing passionately.

"You wanna do this again?" She smirked against my lips.

"Of course."

She got on her knees and began to suck me clean.

She licked me from my balls up to my shaft, and took me back in. She sucked my cock so vigourously that I had to lean against the locker for

support. She then grabbed my ass and pushed me in deeper.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" The vibrations tingled throughout me.

After giving me a superb blowjob, she stood up and said "I can't take it anymore Edward, baby, give it to me. Now."

Just like the first time I fucked her.

I slid on the condom and eased into her slick core, missionary style. Just like the first time.

But this time, I didn't put her back up against the wall. I fucked her on the floor slowly. She dug her heels deeper into my ass as I sped up.

This time, I wasn't tempted to bite her. Her pussy was giving me a sensation very close to drinking blood. And I was planning to get my fix. All of it.

"Fuck yeah, Edward! Just like that!" I was owning her pussy and we were loving every second of it.

I picked her up.

"Bend over babe." I ordered.

She seductively bent over, propping her very delicious ass right in front of me. I swiftly slid back into her.

"Fuck, Gabby!" I yelled as her hips rocked against mine.

The view was phenomonal. I loved watching my dick disappear in that magnificent pussy as her ass smacked against my pelvis.

I fucked her doggy for at least fifteen minutes, watching her fling her hair back as her body tensed.

"Shit! You're so fucking big. I wanna ride this beast."

She got up and pushed me all the way down to the floor.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. It's my turn to take control."

She straddled me rather quickly and shoved my cock inside of her.

"Ahhh, shit. Fuck me." Gabby rode me like an equestrian. Her pussy was going to be the death of me.

I grabbed her ass and slammed her down on my cock non-stop. She loved it, and eventually came. I picked her up and put her in hand stand

position. I then stepped between her airborne legs and drilled her twat. My balls perspire as they smack her ass.

While I was fucking her, it felt as if all my worries in frustrations burned out through that one particular spot of contact.

"Uhh, you do it so good baby." I looked up and noticed I was the only one still going and everyone else had went to the bathroom to flush

and get dressed.

I called out "Hey guys how much more time until the bell?"

Jasper peeked in, assumingly still naked. "About 3 minutes. Better finish up, champ." He went back in the bathroom, and Gabby was still being

pounded under me.

She smied. "If... we.. don't finish.. wecanskipfourthperiod! and find.. a janitor's closet after...after lunch." With that being said, I pulled out of her,

grabbed my pants and pulled them up. I was disappointed, but really excited. I still had a wrapped fatty in my pants and I wanted to bust my

ball sauce alll over Gabby.

_What if we eat fast.._

**_EPOV_**

_About five minutes later, the three of us met up near the gym exit. The girls still had to go up to the girls locker room to change. _

_"That was intense." Jazz smiled, relieved..._

_"Yeah, it was like bonding with you guys." Emmett laughed, relieved..._

_"Yeah we fucked them good. Glad you guys got off." I said slightly bitter._

_"Oh come on Eddie, she promised you that you guys would go off to a janitor's closet after lunch so you can finish off. Just pound her to oblivion._

_You'll be all better." Jasper consoled me._

_"Yeah I'm sorry guys, just aching a little haha."_

We grabbed our (and our ladies') lunches and sat at the larger table near the back center of the school. Little did we know, it would be the

hotspot for lustful glares and stares. When the girls came back, they were looking even better than they did earlier running half naked. Gabby was

wearing a skirt, and dropped her purse right next to me. She bent over to pick it up and I could easily see up her skirt. To even worsen matters,

she wasn't wearing any underwear and I could even see the sweet pussy my dick would soon plunge into again. I very snuck to fingers up her

skirt and into her.

She didn't jump, scream or move. She just said "Mmm, if I were you, I'd be using those fingers to eat if you want to get out of here anytime soon."

"Good idea." I retracted them, licked them clean and began to eat quickly.

**BPOV**

I was in the cafeteria looking for Edward and for the first time today, I saw him. I swear my ears released steam at the sight of him with his hand

on some chick's ass!

_How dare he!_

_As soon as I get out of this line, I am going over there... Any day now.. Omg, bitch, pay for your fucking food!_

"No!" I silently screamed when I saw him and the girl leave to do who know's what..

_Fuck. Wait, who are Jasper and Emmett with? _

_I haveta tell the girls!_

I dropped my unpaid lunch and ran over to them.

"Girls! Look at that table over there. What do you see?"

A saddened Alice spoke "Lost hopes and dreams..."

**EPOV**

"Ahh suck harder, baby."

She pushed me to the side of her mouth "I can't. Take off the condom."

I ripped it off and she started back sucking me. "That's it. Juuuuust like that."

After a few more moments of non- release, Gabby leaned up against the wall.

I fucked her as hard as I could. Hard and deep. I figured I had to be close because the sensations were higher and I could feel

_everything_ she had, but I was wrong. I fucked her a third of the way through fifth period. She was reverse riding me when, at last, it happened.

I came so deep that we both were trembling from it. I just laid there, arms and legs spread out, cock still deep inside of her. I was feeling good. So

good, that I even gave her three flaccid pumps for good measure. I was basking in that unrealistically incredible orgasm I just had.

"Thank you so much babe, I haven't come in about a month."

"Well I say we do the Locker room thing every 2 fridays each month. You guys pounded us! Haha." We stood.

I reluctantly pulled out of her warmth and started pulling up my pants. We were almost fully dressed when Gabby looked at me, terrified.

She was looking down, I followed her gaze. The remnants of my cum explosion were running down her leg.

_..I think I just knocked up Gabby__!_

**BPOV**

[5th Period]

"No! Shit!" Alice yelled," I know now, I was trying to play hard to get with Jasper! I hadn't returned any of his text this weekend and I guess he

thought I wasn't interested! Fuck!"

"Damnit, I did the same thing with Em! Well, I ignored him last night and this morning. Those whores weren't half bad either.." Rosie added.

"Oh they were fucking hot." I said, pissed.

"FUCK MY LIFE." She screamed. Rose took a deep breath in.

"Well I did some research and I think we all have 6th period Drama together. That's when we can get our men back.

She breathed out.

"Okay, that's a good start. 6th period."

"6th period." I repeated.

"Well, that's not far away. Let's do it ladies."

**EPOV**

Gabby looked horrified. I freaked out.

"Shit! Edward! We forgot another condom, and that was one hell of a load you just blew in me!"

"Fuck! I'm so sorry! If you're pregnant, I promise I'll do anything for you and the baby."

Her panicked expression morphed from scared to a more light, happy one. She bursted out laughing.

_What the fuck?_

"What?"

"Edward, I was joking. I'm on the pill."

I glared at her.

"Fuck!" I smiled.

I ran towards her, lifted her skirt, unzipped my pants and boned her until the end of 5th period. And yes, I came in her _again_. Just cause.

_This is gonna be the best year of my life._

* * *

**Haha I told you guys this chapter would be mostly lemons. But enough with the sex, the next chapter will take place during **

**_6th Period: Drama class; Eddie, Jazz, and Em - Gabby, Alex and Josie - Bella, Alice and Rosie, ALL IN ONE CLASS._**

**_So look out for that! See you soon guys!_**


	16. Finally, Sixth Period

**EPOV**

_This is gonna be the best year of my life._

That's exactly what I thought _ten_ fucking minutes ago. Well it turns out, this shit isn't gonna be as easy as I'd originally planned. Here I am. In sixth period.

Unfortunately looking at two girls (who matter to me) glare at each other because they both want me to themselves. And now the three of us, because of Mrs. McCumalot, have

to act out a scene about infidelity. Greaatttt.

"Edward!" McCumalot screamed, "You're **John**. The irresistible, delectable hunk the two lovely ladies will be fighting over. Shouldn't be that hard for you to get into character. Bella, you're _Belle_, his bitch, and Gabby,

you're **_Abby_**, his whore!

Here are your scripts, take a few moments to glance over them and we will begin the scene!"

This lady was nuts. She was hot (in a milf-y type way), but nuts. She was the only teacher in the building who (besides the coaches) openly cursed in front of her students without consequences.

"Action!"

_*The scene begins with two best friends, Belle and **Abby** talking about the new men in their lives._

**_"Belle, I met this new guy, and you wouldn't believe how dreamy he is!"_**

_"Oh really? What's he like?"_

**_"His name is Ed...John. He's tall, muscular, handsome. He has this defined jawbone aligned with his crooked smile. His hair is always perfectly disheveled and unkempt. His presence is so breathtaking, _**

**_it seems as if he's _**_**almost glowing. Sparkling,** _**_even."_**

_"I know exactly what he's like.."_

**_"What was that?"_**

_"Oh, nothing! I'm sooo happy for you. So, So happy."_

**_"Really?"_**

_"No! He's mine bitc-..I mean Gab-..uh, Abby! He always has been and I'm staking my claim!" Belle shoves Abby._

_**"You're crazy."** Abby walks off set. John walks on._

**"What's going on darling?"**

_"You know what's going on. YOU boned one of my friends John! You know you did!"_

**"What? Babe c'mon you believe her? I kind of feel bad for her. She's obviously jealous that we share something special. Something that we don't have to label because it's our unspoken bond and I just love **

**how secure you ****are . And it hurts me to question it, because you're the only girl for me." **

**BPOV**

I thought this whole script was bullshit! Then Edward spoke. He reminded me how alarmingly similar this script was to our personal lives. What he said was SO beautiful that it had to come from his heart and he was

actually feeling that way! I know I have to mean more to him than that whore, right?

I looked into his eyes.

_"Wow, sweetheart. That was really deep. I believe you."_

He coyly leaned in and at that moment we shared a kiss. A lip-tingling, spine swinging, panty-wetting kiss, that sent endorphins through my hoohah.

**"I must leave for work now."** I walk off set. Gabby walks on. _Fuck._

**EPOV**

Shit. Because of that one line, I know exactly what's going through Bella's head. I have got to make this next scene convincing.

Gabby walked on set.

**_"Do you, by chance, know anyone who goes by the name 'Belle'?" _**Wow, she looked truly pissed. Hopefully, she's acting and knows I was doing the same..

**"No, baby, but I DO know you are looking terribly sexy right now."** I pulled her into me as she cunningly grabbed my ass.

I began kissing Gabby wildly, which obviously wasn't hard until I remembered my friend/admirer/co-acting classmate reminded us of her presence by clearing her throat obnoxiously.

_"Edw... I mean John! I can't believe you are cheating on me!" _The tone of her voice made it clear that Bella felt this way in real-life too. "How could you do this?"

That's when I pulled my lips from Gabby's and spoke. "Okay, Bella, look. We're NOT dating and I know your using this cheesy ass play to vent your feelings to me. And I know how you feel, Bella, I do.

But-"

"Mr. Cullen! But combining your personal issues within a classic work of a literary art and ruining it is unacceptable!"

"Classic literary art? This script is a piece of sh-"

"Sure beauty, I trust you were going to say. Anywhoo, I'm sure you will be bringing that tight, little tush of yours to my class after school for an alternate assignment?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cumalot." Great.

"Good. Class is over, you all may have the last few minutes to talk amongst yourselves."

**BPOV**

"Oh my gosh, Alice! What was he going to say? 'But' what?"

"But I'm too stupid to realize what a great catch you are, and should have porked your pie a long time ago." Alice gave a slight smile. Rose laughed.

"I don't think that's what was coming next. I know that for a fact." Another girl's voice emerged from the background voices. I turned to see a smirking Gabby along with her two little whore friends.

"Um excuse me, bitch, but this is a private converfuckingsation, kay?"

"You say its private, but I know exactly who you're talking about and what you're thinking. Face it. He's mine."

"That's bullshit! What makes you so sure? I bet you don't even know him."

"I know all of his favorites."

"So do I."

"I know his thoughts and feelings. I know how to make him feel good."

"S-so do I..." I lied.

"I know what it's like to be under him."

That shut me up.

"Um, wow. Uh, TMI..."

"Please Bella, just do us, and yourself, a favor and back off." And with that said, they all three walked away.

Alice and Rose hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I looked up and glared.

"For what?"

"Helloooo," Rose said, " the bitch just took your man!"

"Not exactly. That was just motivation. Okay, she had sex with him, but so have I... kinda. It doesn't make her special. Just competition. And now I've got my fucking game face on!

I'm gonna take him, fuck him, record it, send it to her and then kick her ass. That's what I call sweet, sweet revenge."

"Oh come on Bella, isn't that going a little too far? She could after all be a nice girl who shares a common interest with you.. Edward." Alice spoke.

"A nice girl, Alice? Then I suppose you think her friends are nice too?" Alice nodded.

"Ha well take a look at that." I pointed over near Gabby and Edward. Sitting beside them were Jasper and Alex. Making out. The same case with Josie and Emmett. The looks on their faces were just what I wanted.

"Oh fuck that, Game On!" Perfect.

EPOV

I checked my watch. [4:15]. Mrs. McCumalot better still be here.

I walked to her class and surely she was sitting in her office near the back.

"Ah Edward," She removed her stylish glasses and let her hair down, "glad to see you decided to show up! Though it would be fifteen minutes after my other alternate assignment students left..

Unfortunately, I have no more copies of that particular assignment and have no desire to conjure up another! So consider this a detention!" She smiled.

_Fucking great. This can't get any better._

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But, Mrs. McCumalot-"

"Call me Ivana."

"But... Ivana, I need that grade. It's the first day of school."

"I'm sure I can come up with something, but meanwhile, grab a seat and ponder the importance of time management!"

I sat back in a chair against the wall, propped my arms up behind my head and took a first-class flight to dreamland.

I dreamed about Gabby. It was a fantastic dream. We were at the beach, and out of nowhere, she began blowing me! And boy, could she suck a cock.

The dream was so realistic. I felt her engulf me into her warm mouth and run her slick tongue along my shaft. I felt my hands weave through her hair, encouraging her to suck harder.

I moaned aloud, effectively waking me up. I looked around. Chill, it was just a dream.

That's when I felt the chill of the air touching the skin that was once covered by my pants. I looked down.

And lo and behold, it was little miss Ivana between my legs, sucking away. I watched in awe as she pulled me out of her mouth, stroked me for a bit, and took me right back in.

_Am I supposed to let her do this? Isn't this illegal? Couldn't she get fired for this? Could I get suspended? Expelled even! Isn't she married?_

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," she lifted her head, " glad to see you're awake. As you can see, I have your alternate assignment. By the way, you have a nice fucking sausage.. And yes, to all of your questions."

_Oops.. I guess I was talking aloud.._

She licked my head and took me back in.

My mind was so preoccupied with questions, I hadn't even noticed that she'd actually gotten off her knees and was sitting on my cock!

"Oh fuck yeah!" She moaned.

_Oh my gosh, I'm slamming my teacher! _

"Do this at least once a month, and you have an 'A' for the semester," She panted and fucked harder, "Deal?"

I hesitated, her moans and the sound of my balls hitting her ass being the only sound echoing throughout the room.

_What the hey, its just business and I need the grade!_

I put my left hand on her waist, my right on her ass, and pushed her down on me harder, earning a satisfactory moan.

"Deal."

* * *

**Wow guys, it's been a while! Writer's block is a bitch, but I can for sure say I'm unblocked. Haha**


	17. Game Plans and Dame Plans

**Ha sup guys? Here's a new chapter! And I know there's a little confusion about Edward and his whorishness but, fear not, this IS an E/B HEA, Haha. But nevertheless, here is chapter seventeen!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice! You won't believe _what the fuck_ I just saw."

"What?" She asked.

"I left my book in Cumalot's class and..."

"And?"

"And.. She was sucking Edward's dick! And I mean, she was into it!"

"What the fuck!" She screamed, incredulous.

"I know!"

"That's beyond fucking gross, but don't let it sidetrack you. Remember the game plan and the mindset you have to maintain. You've got this."

I took a deep breath. I thought about the amazingly elaborate plan the three of us conceived Saturday. Unknown to Eddiekins, Operation: B.H.I.M. (Bitch He Is Mine) was in full effect and Stage 1; Section A had

already been administered.

-Make sure the object believes he has you melting at his feet.

-Allow the competition to have her "fun". She'll get old.

"I've got this."

"Exactly. Now make your way over here chick. We still have to revamp our wardrobe from "HOT" to "Sexy." Rose is on her way too."

_Oh, this is going to be amazing. I can tell that Edward is going to be wrapped around my finger very soon. Very, very soon._

"Ok, be there in ten."

"Perfect. Bye... OH, Bella!"

"Whats up?"

"You know Jacob Black, right?" She questioned.

"Sure do."

"Interesting. And how great of friends are you two?"

"I'd say were pretty good friends."

"Great. Thats _exactly_what I wanted to hear. Do you happen to have his number? Because you're going to need it."

**EPOV**

"Dude, you are so lucky! Man a go-around with her must've been wild! I can't believe she let you goo in her! Are you sure she's infertile?" Emmet guffawed.

"Doesn't matter! I'm convinced she's a porn star, cause she keeps condoms and birth control on her desk!" Jasper added.

I had just told the guys about my little rendezvous after school.

"But in all seriousness, dude, who do you want to be with!" Jasper asked with a laugh, "you're all over the place with these females! One moment you say Gabby's the one, but another you're afraid to take the next

step with her because you have some sort of feelings for Bella."

"And then when you think you have everything figured out, you end up fucking your drama teacher over the desk next to the props chest," Emmet added, "which, by the way, I'm never sitting in again."

We all laughed aloud. Though, they were right. I needed to sort out everything and decide who I wanted to be with. And it definitely wasn't a woman fifteen to twenty years older than me. At least I knew that for

sure.

"You guys are completely right. I need to sort out everything!"

"Were glad you see it. You'll make the right choice." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, yeah so back to the teach-whore!" Emmet pushed.

Jasper and I bursted out laughing.

"Really! From the way you say she responded, you must've given it to her better than her husband!"

"Well, you tell me. I recorded it." I laughed as I passed Emmet my phone.

"Dude, that's golden." He laughed, sounding mock-enlightened.

**BPOV**

"Hello?" He answered, his voice was just as silky as Edward's. It sent chills throughout my body.

"Hey Jacob? It's Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella! How are you?"

"I'm great, now that I'm talking to you," I flirted, "but hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and a couple of friends."

"Umm, sure! Haha when?"

"Now."

"Uh..? What?"

"You know Alice, right?"

"Of course."

"Well just meet us at her house in maybe like, ten minutes? We'll explain everything once you get here."

"Okay, see you in a few._ -Click-_"

I smiled at Alice and she threw a devilish smile back at me, rubbing her hands together.

"So are we going to fuck him?" Rose asked very bluntly "I just creeped his Facebook and he's really hot! Does he go to our school?"

"Yep, he just moved near here from La Push a few weeks back." I answered.

"Maybe you would have noticed if your eyes weren't shoved up Emmet's ass all the time!" Alice smiled.

"True. And that ass is still mine, but I'm willing to fake it with one of Jake's friend so I can take it home."

Stage 1 was all formulated around the green eyed monster itself.

"Jealousy truly is a bitch." Alice stated, obviously thinking about how she was going to steal Jasper from the clutches of that Kardashian clone.

"How am I gonna to make him jealous when he has a cute, little tan, extension cladded, pageant queen bitch! Ugh, Why is she so fucking tan!" Alice whined.

"Aw, it's okay Alice. We just have to GIVE them something to be jealous about." Rose rubbed her back. She smiled, obviously regaining faith in the plan.

"Well, I say the mini-makeovers were genius. And the clothes are fab. Before you know it, Forks High will continue to give us lustful and envious looks. But this time, from the people we want to effect the most."

I smiled.

_Ding- dong!_

"That's him!"

"Let's go ladies!"

_Game on. _

* * *

These girls are up to something, eh? Anywhoo, stay tuned! Chapter 18 coming soon.


	18. The Green Eyed Monster

**BPOV**

"So you want me to pose as your boyfriend to make Cullen jealous?" Jake laughed.

"Exactly." I responded.

"But Bells, he's my teammate! I can't do that to him!"

"Do what to him!" Rose, Alice and I countered in unison.

"That was freaky. But don't you guys already have something going on?" Rose was becoming annoyed.

"Jacob, cutie." She started, "If that was the case, dontcha think they'd already be together?"

"Exactly," I nodded, " but now he seems to be preoccupied with that slut 'Gabby'."

"Same thing with Emmet and Jasper," Alice sighed, "they're falling for her little minion sluts. So that's why we were wondering.. ?" Alice squealed.

"What?" Jake questioned, confused.

"Well, Alice was asking could your two hot friends act like they're with us, like you're acting with Bell. Just until Jazz and Em are **_engulfed_** in jealousy."

Rose placed her pinky on her lips and gave her best Dr. Evil look.

"Well what if my friends actually want to pursue you guys?" He smirked.

"Interesting," Alice smiled, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, I'm in. And I'm sure they will be too as long as we get boyfriend benefits." He cheesed.

The three of us glared at him.

"Kidding! Well, sort of.."

"What exactly are boyfriend benefits?" I questioned.

"Y'know.. Kissing, touching.."

"Oh well that's not too bad!" Alice smiled, "I thought he was going to say something along the lines of-"

"I wasn't finished. I was going to say sex."

"Oh.." Alice blushed.

"What the fuck?" Rose mumbled aloud.

"Well, I say kissing and touching are a given, but sex is definitely not a guarantee." I stated.

"Although, I'm sure it would be good sex.." Alice mumbled, I nudged her with my elbow.

"Ugh fine. Hold up, this is Matt now.. Hey bro. Yeah what's up? Niceee, ha! Did you-"

"Ahem!" Rose cleared her throat and gave him "the look."

"Oh yeah, hey dude, do you know Alice Brandon?"

"Turn on the speaker!" Alice whispered.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed. He pressed a button and Matt's voice filled the room.

"Ah, yeah man. She's beautiful, why what's up?"

Alice placed her hands to her chest and mouthed 'Aww'.

"Well I'm glad you think so, because she just gave us an assignment we CAN'T refuse!" Jacob smiled.

"Really? What's that?"

"Come over to her house now, 789 Bunny Lane, we're already here. All I'm gonna tell you now, is that were taking them out tonight. I'll give you the full scoop once you get here."

"Ite bro, be there in ten!"

Alice's face lit up when Matt spoke.. _Interesting. _

_I'm starting to think this acting is going to be a lot easier than we intended.._

Jake looked up at Rose.

"Oh I almost forgot, bring Ethan." He smirked.

Rose tried to hide her smile, but failed terribly.

"Ha, kay bro, make that fifteen. See ya."

"Peace."

...

The three of us were upstairs in my room, while Jake was explaining everything to Matt and Ethan downstairs.

We all had changed into sexier clothes and were fixing our hair.

Alice was wearing a black dress that went about mid-thigh and showed a favorable amount of cleavage. She wore wedges and her hair was short and spiky, like usual.

And she also sported these beautiful earrings and bangles.

Rose aimed for a more simple, though very chic look. Her hair was straightened and she wore a grey t-shirt that accentuated her bust line.

On top of that she wore a black blazer along with some leggings and her new black studded Loubous.

I wore a grayish colored romper that was unbuttoned right between my breasts, with a thick black belt across the stomach area. I put on my favorite lace up Louboutin heels

and pulled off wavy hair to complete the look.

We looked amazing. There was no doubt about it. But strangely, we were kind of nervous.

"Oh my gosh, I just thought about how HOT his name is!" Alice gasped, "If Jacob Fucking Black has a friend named 'Matt' he is bound to be hot. It's a given!"

"I thought Ethan was a pretty hot name too, Rose!" I added.

"You fucking bet it is! I will be so grief-stricken if these guys don't meet our expectations."

"I think they will. And I think they are going to do their jobs perfectly."

"I just wanna go take a look!" Alice whined.

"Yeah, Bells, just one peek! I'll just go get a glass of milk or something!"

"Uh, no guys! Who knows what the hell they're talking about! It'll be worth the wait, I'm sure." I placated them.

I have no idea how though, because I was just as excited to see them as they were!

"GIRLS?" Jake called up.

Alice cleared her throat and slightly poked her head out of the door.

"Yes?" She answered in her sweetest, sex voice.

"I'm finished with the guys down here, you guys ready?"

"Yep." She called back.

Alice opened the door.

"About fucking time!" Rose mumbled.

"Okay girls, walk slowly and gracefully. We want our first impressions to be just as impressive as theirs." Alice reminded.

We all strolled down the stairs and watched the guys' eyes bug out of their heads. _Perfect._

I almost tripped, but caught myself before anyone could notice.

Well except Alice, she nudged me and whispered "Chill out!"

Once we reached the bottom of the staircase, we were all able to get a good look at the guys.

"Holy Smokes..." Alice whispered to us, fanning herself.

One hot guy, who I assumed was Matt, walked up to Alice and the other hot guy, Ethan, to Rose. They both looked at the guys with dropped jaws.

Matt extended his hand to Alice, and she gladly accepted it. Ethan followed suit.

"Hi, Matt James." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

He reminded me of a tall, Brody Jenner/Chace Crawford/Young Brad Pitt. It was ridiculous. And I'd pretty much been convinced that Ethan was Cristiano Ronaldo.

Or his slightly buffer twin.

Both girls melted into the guys' hugs.

"You guys ready now?" I asked.

"Let's go." Rose smiled.

**EPOV**

Gabby, Jasper, Alex, Emmet, Josie and I were all sitting together in the cafeteria. Lunch had just started and all eyes were on us six.

The girls left to buy lunch and we stayed at the table. That gave us at least ten minutes to talk about whatever we wanted.

"Hey Eddie, did you ever make a decision on the ladies?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty safe to say I'm sticking with Gabby. I just think it'd be awkward to actually _be_ with Bella y'know? Plus, her overly needy attitude isn't helping her case."

"I feel you bro," Jasper added, "but I honestly still wonder if I could have developed anything with Alice. I mean we messed around Saturday, but we haven't spoken since then."

"Yeah, same with Rose." Emmet stated.

"Speaking of that trio, I haven't seen any of them _ALL_ day."

We all looked around, curious.

"Holy hell.." fell from Jazz's lips, Emmet and I looked where he did.

And _holy hell _was an understatement.

Alice and Rose were looking extremely hot, both with guys on their arms. Jasper and Emmet were _glaring_. At that very moment, I saw a sight that literally made me gasp.

Bella, the same girl who I thought I had wrapped around my finger, was looking incredibly sexy. And she too was holding hands with this really buff Hollister type guy,

and even leaned up to kiss him. They took the middle table, and eyes shifted from us to them. It was surreal. The three of us spent the whole ten minutes watching them, as did everyone else.

They all looked so content and comfortable with each other. They fed one another, played with the other's hair and peppered each other with kisses from time to time.

_What the fuck? He's not all that! That should be me!_

I shook my head at that thought.

_Oh noooo, I can't be..._

But I _was_.

I was _fucking_ **jealous**. But why?

_Well, maybe its because you and Gabby only have a sexual connection.  
_

_Maybe it's because she found someone else and isn't there to answer to your every beck and call anymore.  
_

_Maybe it's because she may have found a true love and has forgotten about you. Again._

_Maybe its because you do want her, deep down._

Too bad it had to get this far for me to realize that.

_Maybe I still have a chance.. surely she'd drop that guy and welcome me with open arms...right?_

Lunch was only twenty minutes in when the six got up and left to roam the halls and do who knows what. It burned me to the very core to not know what they were doing.

To think my Bella was stepping out on me, like I was on her.

I had to talk to her. _Alone._

We had free time in Drama again, and the girls were talking about some movie they saw or wanted to see. I honestly _didn't_ care.

Jasper, Emmet and I were all staring at our girls. Our _original_ girls.

I felt Gabby nudge me, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as she grabbed me around the waist and continued her conversation.

_Back to Bella._

She was smiling as she texted and was talking to Alice and Rose.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a BBM.

_**Edward C: Hey, can you meet me like right after school today? Besides the play, we haven't really talked since school started..**_

Obviously that wasn't the_ only_ reason I wanted to talk to her.

About a minute later Bella looked up, shooting me a strange glance.

_Bella S: Um, okay..? A bit random, don't you think? _

_**Edward C: Yeah, sorry. I guess I just miss you**_.

_That should soften her up a bit, right?_

Without replying, she put her phone back inside her clutch, seemingly unchanged by what I had said. And back to laughing she went. Gah, her laugh was adorable.

_What has gotten into me?  
_

_Why didn't she write back?_

_Ugh._

_..._

It was the end of the day, and I'd told Gabby not to wait up for me.

I found Bella at her locker on the main hallway.

She closed her locker and looked down at her phone, almost walking past me.

"Bells." I called out. She looked up.

"Oh, hey Edward. What'd you want to talk about?"

_Okay, here's your chance!_

"I just wanted to let you know, I think I want you to go out with me."

"You think you want me to go out with you? Interesting.. But I'm already with someone, sorry." She responded.

"But... It's _me_! Edward."

"I can very well see that, Edward, but it doesn't work like that. Please don't tell me you thought I was going to just drop everything and welcome you with open arms, did you?" She laughed.

_Damn it!_

I gulped.

"Wow! You really did think that! I don't think so, Mr. Cullen. But I've got to go meet someone, sooo nice talking to you." I stopped, shocked that she'd just leave.

"But Bells.."

She just kept walking, and looked back down at her phone.

_Shit, I really fucked up._

* * *

**Ha, is Eddie finally starting to come to his senses! Look out for Chapter 19. Later guys!**


	19. Coming to Senses

**BPOV**

"..Yeah I know! Look at this!" I showed Alice and Rose my call log.

_**Edward C. : 15 Missed Calls**_

"Oh god!" Alice squealed, "This kid is fucking nuts!"

The three of us were at Alice's house, discussing the results for the day.

"Stage 1 was fucking _genius,_" Rose smiled, "you won't believe who was texting me alllll sixth period." She winked.

"What about you, Alice?" I asked as she looked down and fingered the hem of shirt.

"Wellllll, Jasper texted me like twelve times earlier, and I was playing hard to get and everything. But.."

"But..." Rose and I egged her on.

"But I don't think I was playing. I didn't respond immediately to him, and it was_ easy_ because I was hanging out with Matt.."

"Wait, you're not saying..."

Alice nodded.

"Alice!"

"What! It's not my fault! Have you seen him! He could make a girl's panties drop in a blink of an eye! Plus, it was only _third_ base! "

"When?"

"A little bit before you guys came over."

"Oh wow." Rose jumped off the bed and sat the floor.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my phone.

_Oh, wow. Guess who it is.._

"Should I pick it up?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? You should give the guy _some_ sort of break now." Rose smirked.

I cleared my throat, equipped my sex voice and answered.

"Hello?"

**EPOV**

_"Hello?"_

"Bella!" _Fucking finally!_

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Hey, uh, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Um, why?" her voice was laced with confusion and slight disinterest.

"Because... We haven't hung out in a long time."

"We hung out Saturday. It's Tuesday."

_Shit. She got me there.._

"But still I.. I just need to actually talk to you."

"We already t-" I cut her off.

"I'm not talking about that poor, little, half-assed talk we had in the hallway today. Let's go somewhere, sit down and actually talk."

She didn't speak.

_I must be getting somewhere._

"Look, Bella. Bells. Remember how much we talked and all the crazy stuff that happened Saturday morning?

Although there were some minor _distractions,_ I had loads of fun hanging out with you and I know that some part of you had to enjoy it too..

Or maybe I'm wrong. I thought I sensed a connection, but I guess there might have been a bad signal or something, I don't know. To be fully honest Bella,

you drive me _completely_ crazy, but I love.. it. I have no fucking idea what I was thinking turning you down.. I.. I don't know. I'm just so lost.. "

_So fucking lost.. It's crazy what the fuck jealousy makes you realize.._

It was killing me inside not knowing what was going through Bella's head.

_Too bad I can't read minds through phones._

She still hadn't spoke, though I could hear her breathing.

"... Hello?" I called, breaking the silence.

"Y..yeah. I'm here."

"Well, could you at least throw me a bone here?" I begged.

"There was a connection, Edward."

"Really?"

"Sure. Edward, I'll be honest with you. I'd never been addicted to any guy's scent or craved his touch as much as I did that day.

And it wasn't just sex I wanted. It was an emotional connection too, y'know. I lo..really like you, Edward. A lot. It just sucks that you didn't notice this until now."

That last part signaled that she was letting me down.

_Fuck! _

"You're right. It does suck. But I know now that I really want that connection. I really do."

"Oh really? And what made you notice, exactly?"

_Should I tell her that jealousy made me realize I wanted her all to myself? _

_That I'd never noticed how insanely cute her laugh was and how incredibly sexy she could be, until she was with some other guy? _

"Um.. Well.." I staggered.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

_ I guess I have to.._

"Bella, It drove me_ fucking apeshit_ to watch that guy laugh with you, kiss on you and touch all over you as if you were _his._"

"And what if I_ am_ his, as he is mine?" She questioned

"I don't know," I cringed at the thought, "I do know I want to talk about this in private, not over the phone." I could tell I was on speaker-phone, so she couldn't have been alone.

And who ever's with her witnessed _everything_ I said.

_Good._

"Okay." was all she said.

_ What the fuck does that mean?_

"Okay...? When can we meet?"

"Thursday."

_Two fucking days? That's Forty-eight hours. Two- thousand-eight-hundred-eighty minutes. One-hundred-seventy-two-thousand-eight-hundred seconds.._

_Fuck, the wait is going to kill me.. But she's worth it._

"Um, okay. Thursday is fine.."

"Good. Talk to you then." She spoke softly.

"Wait, where?" I ejected before she hung up.

"You pick. I'll ride with you after school so we can go _sit down_ somewhere."

"Okay, sounds good." I know the perfect place.

**BPOV**

"Awww, I knew he was a fuckin' softie!" Alice squealed.

"Really, Bella. He was being all sappy, and almost said he loved you!" Rose smiled.

"Noooo, he wouldn't say something like that."

"He almost did.." Alice said, rather quickly.

"So are you going to give in Thursday?" Rose asked.

"What would be the fun in _that!_ I think he should work for it a little." I smirked.

"Atta girl!" Alice clapped, "Make him earn that tight little tush of yours!" Alice pinched my butt.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, pinching her back.

"Ooh Bells, don't start anything you can't finish!" With both hands, she grabbed my ass and pulled me into her.

"Ooh," I playfully wrapped my arms around her neck.

I bit my lip as she stared into my eyes, smirking seductively and slowly leaning forward. Our lips grazed, her breath mingling with mine.

I grabbed her neck and crashed her lips into mine. I felt her grip tighten as she moaned against my lips, giving soft yet harsh kisses.

I tugged on her hair and wrapped my arm around her waist, wanting her closer.

_Whoa there, hold the fuck up! What the hell are we doing!_

I opened my eyes widely and pulled back.

"Alice! What the fuck was that!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know," She laughed, " it was pretty sexy though!"

"I'll fucking say!" Rose projected. "You two looked like you were about to fucking scissor each other! But it was actually really hot!" She chuckled.

"Anyways," I tried changing the subject, "Back to our plan. Where were we? Oh that's right, our _men_! Any proposals to help us get our _men_, ladies?

We were all quiet, until Rose got the light bulb.

"Friday!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?"

"Stage 2, _Teasing_. We have to tease them! Now that we've got them, we make them want us more.

Friday, the six of us can go do something that'll make them melt. Like.. like camping... er swimming!...

Or going camping, and swimming with the boys... Scantily clad!"

Out of nowhere, Alice screamed.

"What!" I questioned, ceasing the screaming.

Alice then said two words that defined Stage 2.

"Skinny dipping."

_ Genius._

* * *

**Ooh, these girls are onto something, huh? Camping and skinny dipping? Surely, there will be lemons, right? Sounds like it to me.. Anywhoo! See you guys next chapter!**


	20. Pitching Tents

**EPOV**

"Okay, open your eyes." I stood next to Bella as she took in the scenery.

"Wow.. Edward, this is beautiful." She smiled, gazing upon the freshly sprung flora.

_Oh yeah, she likes it. Fucking score!_

I'd decided to take her to a meadow I found a few months back. It was secluded, peaceful, and obviously romantic.

_I'm going to make her fall for me, no matter what it takes._

"Yeah, its kinda pretty. But I wouldn't use the word beautiful.. Definitely not with you standing here in comparison." I gave her my trademark sex smirk.

She smiled as her cheeks flushed red.

"Aww, that was corny and cute, you're such cutie!" She squealed as she pinched my cheek.

I grabbed her wrist and placed a finger on her lips. My eyes bored into hers intensely, immediately changing the mood.

I wrapped my free hand around her waist and pulled her into me.

I leaned in, feeling her breath linger along my neck as I whispered in her ear.

"Is that all? Cute? I promise you, I can be so much more." I kissed along her neck and peppered suckles along her collarbone, earning me an accidental, yet satisfactory moan.

_This was all a part of the plan. Melt her down a little bit so she won't be so guarded when we actually talk. Genius, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to stop just in time.._

I picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around me. She faced me and crashed her lips to mine. I quickly went to work moving my lips against hers, enjoying the feeling

of her hands kneading through my hair. I felt her tongue run across my lips, asking for entrance. I responded almost simultaneously, battling her tongue with mine.

_Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?_

I got down and placed her on her back, feeling her moan against my lips as my hand grazed her ass. Her hands moved excitedly along my body, not missing a spot on my back or obliques.

She ground against my hard on and began tugging on my jeans.

_Is this where we stop?_

I felt the top button of my jeans loosen.

_Yep, this is it.._

I pulled back a bit, allowing my self to calm.

"What the fu-?" She started, but I silenced her by kissing her once more.

I placed one final kiss on her lips and sat up, receiving a look of displeasure in return.

I re- fastened the button, and pulled us both up. Unsure of what to say next, I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um.. Wow. That.. was... amazing." I stumbled.

"I'll say.. to bad there was an _impromptu_ ending.." She glared.

"Aw, Bella, come on. I had to stop it before things got too.. uncontrollable."

"Why?" She questioned, still displeased.

"Because.. we came here to _talk_, remember?"

"YOU made the first move!" She rebutted.

_That is true.._

"This is true, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, I knew you wanted it. I could see it in your eyes!"

_What? I could!_

"Oh, so now you're some sort of fucking mind-reading little psychic fucker?"

_Actually.._

"No, just.. ugh! Can we please just talk? About normal shit, I mean."

She folded her arms and pouted her lips.

"Okay then, go ahead. Talk."

"Okay look, I wanted to bring you here for a few reasons. One, to show you how easily we can have a good time and make memories together.

Because I, for one, know I will never forget making out with you next to fucking daffodils in a meadow. Two, to tell you that I truly do think that we

could have something special together. And lastly, to find out if you feel the same way."

"I do."

"Then let's test it out, be mine."

"I can't, you're with Gabby and I'm with Jake. And I'm still not so sure I'm convinced Good Ole' Player-ward is ready for a commitment just yet."

"Well let me prove it to you. I'll break up with Gabby first thing tomorrow."

She smiled when I said that, but furrowed her brows soon after.

"Actually," she smirked, "prove it to me this weekend."

"What?" I breathed out a laugh, confused.

"You, me. My girls, your boys. Toughing it out in the woods. Let's all go camping. That'd be fun, right?"

_Ooh, I could use this to my advantage big time._

"You're on," I smirked.

I wonder if these girls have some sort of trick up their sleeve..

"Can't wait." She flashed me a sexy smirk of her own.

"Well, let's head out of here, I gotta go piss." I chuckled, throwing my arm over her shoulder.

She's gonna be mine, I know it.

**BPOV**

"Edward, come on were gonna be late! They're already on the way there!"

"Coming, babe! I'm coming!" He voiced back.

_That sounded.. hot._

It was Friday, and we were pretty much all set to go camping. We're going to meet up with Alice and Rose when we get there.

He swiftly ran out of the door and put the rest of our bags into the trunk of the Bentley.

"Okay, were all set." He smiled, breathing heavy.

_That's fucking hot too! I don't think I'm going to have much willpower this weekend if he keeps on being so tantalizing.._

I slept and read nearly the whole way to the site. It was right around the outskirts of Port Angeles and of course, Lake Kcuf was very nearby.

Once we arrived, the others were already there setting up camp.

"Hey guys!" I called out to the girls.

"Hey Bells!" They smirked back.

Alice lowered her voice and began to speak.

"Are you two ready to issue the biggest fucking tease in camping history?"

"You know it," Rose smiled devilishly, "we're still doing it tonight, right?"

"Yep, that's the plan." We looked at the guys, who were in the midst of a tent building contest, completely unaware of what was in store for them tonight.

"Okay the lake is like less than a hundred feet away. So after night fall.." Rose began.

"We tell them were going on a little swim." Alice squealed. I think she was the most excited for this, which meant a lot because Rose and I were fucking _thrilled_.

"And of course, curiosity will reel them in within a matter of seconds. And.."

"Shebang! It'll be done." Rose smiled. "This is great."

After we began setting up, I saw Edward fondling with the tent.

"Need some help, babe?" I asked.

"No thanks," He smiled, "this one doesn't require much."

"I thought you brought the big one."

"I did." He said as he unraveled it.

"You're not going to have a better tent than mine, Eddie boy, so give it up!" Emmet called out.

"You just wait and see, McCarty, You wait and see."

Emmet and Rose's tent actually looked pretty decent. It was spacious and about as tall as me. I was impressed.

Alice and Jasper's tent was about the same size as Rose's, but it was hot pink. They were both fixing up the tents, and organizing everything.

_I wonder what ours will look like.._

I looked down at the massive nylon abyss accented with a bunch of ropes and beams

"Well... good luck with that, hon." I walked away and began filling the air mattress.

After approximately seven minutes, Edward called me back over.

"Hey babe, what do you think?"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I set down the pump and walked over towards him.

As I walked over, I saw the surprised faces of the girls and guys. Emmet's jaw was dropped, while everyone else

sported "the wide- eyed, 'o' face look." I looked at the source.

"Oh my.." I covered my mouth.

The tent was huge! It literally dwarfed everyone else's.

"Holy shit, Edward! That thing is like twelve feet tall!"

"Yeah I know," he smirked, "let's get everything inside."

"Oh! And Emmet. You too Jazz." He paused and looked at them both. "I win."

**EPOV**

"Let's start up this fire fya' mutha'fuckaaa!"

_Oh Emmet.._

Jasper and I just stared at him.

"What? The ladies are gonna wicky-wicky love it. Know what I'm saying?

"Um, no, we don't. Please, no more gangster Emmet. For our sake." Jasper chuckled.

"But really guys, I have a feeling Rose is going to find this really romantic! I even brought big marshmallows!"

"Who knows, maybe we'll all get lucky tonight.." I sighed, looking over at our tent where Bella and the girls were talking.

We placed the wood and straw we gathered earlier into the fire pit.

"That should last us a while." Jasper said as he threw in one more log.

I threw a match into the pit, which finally ignited soon after.

Emmet was pulling out the big skewers and marshmallows when the girls came over._ Laughing..?_

"Hey guys, we'll be back later, we're going for a swim in the lake." Rose said after they had all calmed down.

Emmet's lip quivered as a sad look spread across his face.

"B..but, I got m.. marshmallows!" He yelled, "I got marshmallows!"

Jasper consoled him, patting him on the back.

I spoke up, since Emmet was preoccupied with his tears.

"Well, um, we just got the fire started. You sure you girls don't want any s'mores before you go?" I looked at Bella.

They were all smiling, it was very twilight zonish and sinister looking.

_Weird.._

"No we're fine," she chuckled, "we'll probably be hungry when we get back."

"You guys bring sausages?" Rose asked, quite suggestively might I add.

Jasper stifled a laugh.

"Um yeah, they're in our pan..uh.. the tent. They are in the tent. Do you want me get you one really quick? It'll only take a sec. " I babbled.

"No were fine!" Bella said, while laughing and grabbing Rose. "We'll eat when we get back!"

"Um, okay. Please don't drown." I looked at Bella seriously.

"I won't," She laughed,".. you might." She mouthed back and winked as they turned and walked away.

_I might?_

I walked back over to the fire, where Em and Jazz were sitting on a log.

"This blows." Jasper breathed out as I took a seat.

"Yeah.."

"I thought this was going to be a weenie roast," Emmet sobbed, "but it turned out to be a weenie fest."

He broke down again and shoved another marshmallow in his mouth.

_What did she mean by "I might"? Was she going to try to kill me?_

"Ah!," I yelled aloud, disturbed by my thoughts.

Jasper looked at me strangely.

I leaned in and whispered to him.

"Dude, do you think they're trying to kill us? It's all secluded and such, perfect for a slasher film!"

He continued to look at me strange, though his eyes began to widen as he thought about it.

Emmet's eyes snapped open too.

"Dude!" He Emmet whispered back while wiping his eye."Wow. There has to be some other reason. It can't.. It can't be that!"

Then it dawned on me.

_Who goes swimming at night? _

"Oh wow, they're up to something." I hit Jazz on the shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Dude, no one swims at night!" Right?

The three of us then looked at each other.

"Unless they're.."

"You don't think?"

"Nooo, they wouldn't."

"Or would they?"

"Let's go find out." Emmet threw the marshmallows and headed towards the trail.

Jazz and I followed right beside him.

"Where's the fucking lake?" Emmet whispered loudly.

"I don't know," I said as I stepped over a fallen tree,"just follow their voices."

I listened in and eventually heard where they were.

It was quite dark, so we could easily hide.

Once we reached them, we ran behind the nearest large bush.

I peeped up to see them laughing and dipping their feet in the water.

I came back down to the guys' level.

"They're about to swim, nothing too PG-13."

"Do they look hot?" Emmet questioned.

" Oh, of course! Man, I swear-"

"Uh Edward," Jasper interrupted, "you might want to take another look, buddy."

His eyes were bright as he peeped from the side of the bush.

I got back on my feet, and slowly stood, just enough to peep over the top.

I bit my tongue at the sight.

What I saw went_ straight_ to my pants.

"Thank you!" I mouthed, pressing my hands together and looking up to the sky.

Emmet got up and looked, but unfortunately he couldn't bite his tongue.

"Oh my fucking shit!" He voiced aloud, also managing to trip over a branch.

The three of them looked in our direction.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck! Damn you Emmet!_

* * *

**Lol, next chapter coming soon! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


	21. I Dip, You Dip, We Dip

_**I don't own Twilight, but the plot is all mine! Muahahaha!**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wow it's pretty dark out here." I said as we reached the lake.

"Well, the moon is giving off just enough light. They'll definitely be able to see everything." Rose said, stripping her pants and top.

"Good, we have to give them one hell of a show." Alice smiled, almost completely naked.

I stripped down to my bikini and threw my outfit into the accumulating pile we made in the sand.

We'd decided to wait until we heard them coming to begin the show.

"Bells, Ali, you remember what we have to do, eh?" Rose smirked.

"Oh, I do." I smiled.

"Me too. Quite well, in fact." Alice playfully rubbed my arm.

_Crack!_

"They're coming! Act preoccupied." Rose whispered, easing into the water.

"So, Rose, what does the water feel like?" Alice asked.

"Hop in and see for yourself, pixie."

"Fine," she smiled.

Alice held my hand as we eased into the surprisingly warmish water.

Soon after we acclimated, we'd decided the show had to begin.

"Hey Bella, can you help me untie this?" She pointed at the knot that was keeping her bikini top in place.

"With pleasure!" I said, over-enthusiastically.

_So, I'm not the best actress yet, who cares?_

I pulled one string, casting the fabric from her chest into the water.

_Well, let's get this show on the road!_

I tugged off my bikini and tossed it out of the water.

"Hey Bella!" Rose called. As I turned, she splashed me. I then initiated a mini-splash-war that progressed into a three-way make out session.

_A planned one of course._

I pulled Rose's hair as she sucked on my bottom lip.

Alice was definitely the kinkiest. She had one hand massaging my breasts and the other underwater doing who knows what to Rose.

No more than seven seconds later, I heard a voice. _Emmett._

"Oh my fucking shit!" He yelled and tripped, rolling in the sand.

"Now thats what I'm fucking talking about," yelled out Emmett as he dusted sand off of himself. "Rose, you look phenomenal naked, might I add."

"What the hell Em! What are you doing and where are the other two horn dogs ?" asked Rosalie as she stared down Emmett, who had already tugged off his flip flops and t-shirt

without any invitation to join us.

She was the true actress. I was completely convinced she had no idea of their presence.

"I could just lie and say we wanted to supervise and make sure you three weren't going to drown, but where's the fun in that? We knew you guys had to be up to something spicy.

And they're still hiding behind the bushes like bitches, even though were obviously already caught," Emmett yelled the last part and pointed towards the bush.

I looked in the direction he pointed and noticed Edward partially ducked behind the nearest bush, Jasper beside him. Unlike Emmett, they were actually waiting for our reactions.

Rosalie held up her hand at Emmett, signaling him to stay put, and called the other two out.

"Edward, Jasper. Asses front and center. Immediately." They obeyed and walked to either side of Em, their faces were masked with wide eyes and hesitant looks.

"What did you three see?" The trio smirked. Em licked his lips. Edward did too.

Edward's was the sexiest though.

_Just saying.._

"A lot" "Everything" "Not enough"

I chuckled at the boys' responses, earning a vicious glare from Rose.

"Well you three have seen us, so we have to see you. It's only fair." Alice smiled mischievously.

"Alice is right," Rose voiced, " if you three peeping toms want to join in, you have to take off your shorts and stand there, buck naked, for at least three seconds. Let the stripping

begin! Emmett, you're first, you sexy beast!"

"Thanks baby cakes," said Emmett as he suddenly yanked down his shorts and threw them aside, exposing himself.

"Ooh, lucky Rose," laughed Alice as Emmett waited three seconds before jumping in.

"You're next!" Alice sang to Jasper, who shrugged and dropped his shorts.

_Woah, we're dealing with some big boys!_

Jasper walked to the shore and spun around as if he was on the runway.

I couldn't help but look at his dick as it dangled and bounced around.

_Bounce.. dangle swing.. bounce bounce, dangle.. _

It was nice, but Eddiekins is a tad bit bigger. _And thicker._

_Shit, it's turning me on just thinking about it. It's only gonna get worse when I see actually see it in a few seconds.._

He was the only one left, with his hands on his waistband and a smug grin on his face. The three of girls were anxious for this next one. I told them what Edward was packing and

they've been curious since.

The anticipation deepened as he slowly lowered his shorts, teasing me along the way with that "V" that leads to pure happiness.

I gasped at the work of art standing before us.

Edward was more beautiful naked than I remembered.

"The SAUUSEEGGEEE!" Alice squealed as Rose dunked her under the water.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

_It's been so long my sweet, sweet delightful meaty treat._ _Wait, what the fuck? Bella! Snap out of it!_

Edward dove into the water, and swam out a bit farther with the guys.

I moved over closer to the girls, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella, you are the luckiest fucking bitch alive, you know that?" Alice poked my chest.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hey," Rose started, "where'd the guys g-oh my, geez!."

She panted out. We looked down and saw her pulling Emmett from between her legs.

He laughed as he surfaced, earning a punch in the chest.

"Emmett, I swear! We are sleeping separately tonight."

_No they aren't..._

He lowered his head like a saddened puppy.

"Where are the other two?" I questioned.

"Right here." They both voiced from behind us.

I jumped in surprise and turned around, my eyes locking with his.

The tension in the air between Edward and I was thick.

He swam closer to me and I remembered he was completely naked. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"So.. What's up with this Jake character?" he asked as he swam circles around me slowly, anticipating my answer.

"We like each other ," I said casually as Edward moved in closer, grabbed my waist and placed a hand on my ass. My eyes grew wide at his forwardness, he just continued smiling.

"We like each other." He repeated my words, but used his hands to motion between us.

"Hey did you remember to pack those steaks for tomorrow?"I questioned, trying to discuss anything but the elephant in the water. Which was obviously the sexual tension that was

ripe between us.

"Yeah, they'll be ready to grill, but you're not changing the subject."

"Edward, I don't want to talk about this.."_ I kinda do, actually. I really do. I'm just lying to make you talk about it. So talk about it._

"But, isn't this what this weekend is for?" He asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but I'm with Jake now. How do I know you're for real Edward? How do I know you're just not tired of Gabby so your just moving on to the next one. Just like you did with

McCumalot. I don't want to be

just another hook up."

I sighed and reluctantly began to swim in the direction opposite him.

_I'm not serious Edward, just stop me, tell me what I want to hear and I'm yours. Promise._

_Man, I'm psychotic.._

My heart began to sink as I got farther away without him stopping me.

"Bella, Bella. Wait, wait wait..."

He caught up and stopped in front of me. _Yes!_

"Look," he sighed, "you don't get it. Okay, I've been jumping through hoops trying to get your attention. And I'm not working this hard just so I can get some action."

"So you never had intentions to sleep with me? And you lie about how you feel to make you sound as if you're not whipped?"

"Yes. Look, I've been saying things I don't believe and I'm doing things I don't understand. I try to flatter you and hell, I pretty much humiliated myself trying to get you to call me

back.. Obviously, I'm whipped. But I'm lost on what to do next." He stopped and stared at me deeply.

He moved in closer and smiled softly.

"Bella, you're the one," he sighed," Uh, look, I've never done anything like this before, so I'm not really sure how it goes. But uh, will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped.

"Uh, um, I.. Uh, wha..."

"Just say yes!" I heard four voices yell.

_Embarrassing much?_

"Um.. Yes," I smiled, "Of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt.. good.

_Fucking finally! He's mine bitches!_

**EPOV**

When we got back to the camp site, Jasper relit the fire. I grabbed two chairs, along with a blanket and we settled by the fire. Bella still looked cold, so I held out both of my arms,

inviting her to sit in my lap so I could warm her up a bit. She sat across my lap and wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

"You're amazing," I whispered and kissed her neck, as she nuzzled into me more.

We all just got cozy around the fire, chatting and laughing. I was content with my life now. I understood where Bella was coming from, because I was becoming a whore. But luckily, she brought it to my attention.

Eventually, our stomachs started rumbling from food deprivation so the hot dogs and s'mores were brought out. Emmett had been in charge of bringing along a huge amount of hot

dogs and marshmallows, while Bella and I had been in charge of bringing the sweets. Jasper and Alice were in charge of the beer.

_I wonder how Jazz got so much beer.._

"Here babe, say ahh." I threw a marshmallow into the air, hoping she'd catch it with her mouth.

_Miss._

She did the same to me.

_Score!_

"What the hell! You're cheating!" She punched my shoulder.

"I'm not cheating! Just try to get in your mouth."

Em snickered.

"Oh, hardy-har." I scolded him. I threw up another.

_Miss._

"Ugh, whatever. Your turn." She took the marshmallow she was roasting and smeared it across my face.

"Did you really just get that on my face?" I looked at her incredulously.

Once again, Em chuckled to himself.

I took my roasted marshmallow, and smacked it on her cheek.

"Edward! You're getting this gooey shit in my hair!" She squealed.

Em and Jazz bursted out laughing.

"Too easy!" Em guffawed.

"Grow up, you two!" Rose hit Emmett.

"I'm sorry," I spread a marshmallow across her lips, "I'll get it off for you." I began licking and sucking on her lips, earning me a moan or three. She ground my jeans a little, causing

me to moan and a tightening in my pants.

"Okay, okay. Are you guys gonna come up for air?" Em questioned.

"No," Alice put her hand up,"this is hot. Let them go at it."

After about six minutes, we notice everyone looking at us.

"Good, now that everyone's back, I'd like to propose a game of truth or dare. Jazz, you get the honors of going first. Who's the the first victim?"

"Okay, sounds good. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Flash ol' Emmy here your fun bags, and let him do whatever he wants with them for ten whole seconds."

_Oh, this is going to be good._

Rose looked a bit annoyed, but we all knew she would be a champ.

Emmett just salivated in anticipation.

We all watched as Rose lifted her shirt, and the beast fondled her gorgeous tits. In the last five seconds, he motor-boated them, earning high-fives from, Jazz and me.

A lot of kinky dares continued around the circle and soon found their way to us. Then Alice spoke.

"Bella, I dare you to lick melted marshmallows off of Edward.. Below his waist."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I will not lick a marshmallow off of his cock! Not with you guys around anyway.." She mumbled the last part, and blushed deeply when I smirked at her.

_Yeah, I heard you. And I'll definitely remember that next time were alone._

"Not off of his cock, silly," Alice laughed, "just down his happy trail."

She sighed. "Ugh fine."

I removed my shirt, and laid across a log as Alice grabbed some of the melted marsh-goo. She applied it sloppily an enthusiastically across my lower abdomen.

"Okay Bella, don't miss a spot!" She patted her on the back, earning the finger from a blushing Bella.

She seemed slightly reluctant at first, but I reassured her by flexing my abs. I felt her lips begin sucking on my skin. It was actually quite.. gratifying. The contact of her warm lips

mixed with the breeze of the cool, night air was toe curling. I moaned when she grabbed my erection through my slightly unzipped jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair as she

licked along the tip of my boxers, lightly tugging down the waistband. I groaned at the loss of contact and was shocked to see_ all_ of the goo was gone. She licked me clean.

I looked at our friends, who were staring at Bella with wide eyes.

"What?" She licked goo off of her fingers. "I was hungry..."

They must've thought it was just as hot as I did.

I was pretty worked up after that round, and ready to head back to the tent.. She was back in my lap, so I was pretty sure she was aware of my situation.

I ground into her and whispered in her ear, "Babe, you ready to head in for the night?"

She giggled and lightly brushed my lips with hers.

"Hey guys were gonna go to uh..bed." She announced to the others.

Emmett laughed and winked at us.

We bid them all goodnight, and retreated to the tent.

"Mm, I'm so glad I've got you alone right now."

As I zipped and tied the tent doors, I felt Bella grab me from behind. Grab _my dick_, to be exact.

"Fuck, you're a tease." I hissed. She responded, her voice low and laced with lust.

"Who's teasing? I'm yours _all night_, baby."

_Fuck. Yes._

* * *

**Ah, look! They're finally together! And it looks like they're about to revel in it too, with a big lemon pie. Ahaha, we'll see what happens in the next chap! Don't forget to review! Bye guys :) **


	22. Fireworks

**EPOV**

_We were finally alone. As I zipped and tied the tent doors, I felt Bella grab me from behind. Grab my dick, to be exact._

_"Fuck, you're a tease." I hissed. She responded, her voice low and laced with lust._

_"Who's teasing? I'm yours all night, baby."_

_Fuck. Yes._

I spun around to meet her craving gaze. Immediately, our lips crashed together and our tongues tangled in the center. I picked her up and carried her to the air mattress.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and ground against me. We fell on the mattress and she straddled me. I smirked as she struggled to take off my pants.

"Fucking take them off!" She yelled, defeated.

"Yes ma'am!" I hurriedly slid them off as she worked on my shirt. She stripped free of her clothing and began kissing me again.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I murmured between kisses.

It was true. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and incredibly sexy.

I was surprised when she got off of the mattress and groaned at the loss of contact. She ran over to one of our bags, grabbed a condom, and ran back.

I watched as her boobs bounced ever so slightly as she ran, and it instantly made me rock hard.

She giggled and crawled towards me, her gaze on my cock. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to fucking happen. You make so fucking horny, it's insane."

She blushed, though her words were music to my ears. She started grinding her clit against my length. I groaned, hoping I didn't fucking come before I was inside her, but I was so turned

on there was an absolute possibility.

She reached toward me and I held my breath as she gripped my dick.

_Fuck, Bella you are so hot._

"Thanks, baby." She smirked and went back to working my cock.

_I said that aloud?_

Her fingers couldn't wrap all the way around me, but she knew what she was doing, moving her hand slowly, squeezing gently as she ran her thumb over the head and back down my shaft.

"Fuck, thats amazing," I told her, panting at the euphoria that the lower half of my body was experiencing.

_I wonder if she's done this before..._

I reached toward her and grazed my fingers over her pussy.

To say she was wet would be an understatement.

She moaned and opened her legs for me. I stroked her clit, pressing my thumb against her and moving it in circles. Her hips thrust toward mine and she began jerking furiously, causing me to groan loudly.

She continued working me as I slid my fingers down and pushed two inside of her.

"Ah, fuck!" She screamed aloud.

_In pleasure of course_.

"Babe, try to keep it down. The gang is out there."

She closed her mouth and nodded.

I sat up and placed her in front of me, spread eagle.

I began pumping her slowly, my eyes locked on her the entire time.

She laced her fingers through my hair and tugged slightly.

I leaned in and softly tongued her clit, earning a small scream.

I pressed my lips around it and began flicking as I toyed with her Gräfenberg.

"Fuck, Edward!" She gasped loudly and bit her lip.

She was hot, soaked and her tight walls began pulsing, squeezing my fingers.

I groaned as she pulled my fingers out of her and straddled me once more.

"I need you inside me, Edward. Now." She gazed at me, more serious and horny than ever.

I licked my fingers and nodded.

She smiled, ripping open a packet and sliding the condom over my length expertly.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, running my fingers over her clit again.

Her answer was clear, because she was wet as hell, but she nodded regardless. I lifted her slightly and she pressed my cock against her entrance.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as I pushed slowly inside and fucking hell, she was airtight. I moaned loudly as I filled her and she whimpered silently.

After a few moments of silence and agonizingly slow movements, she looked down at me and contracted her pussy, which very fucking nearly made me blow my fucking load right fucking there.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck me, where could she have learned to do that?_

I'd started to yell aloud, but she stopped me with her finger.

"The gang's outside, remember?" She panted out, smirking.

I chuckled and pushed down on her ass, letting her feel me flex inside her. She moaned and leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. She sucked my lower lip into her mouth and bit gently as I began to thrust

faster into her. Her hips rolled against mine, allowing me to feel all of her. She placed her hands on my chest for leverage and I pushed down on her back slamming her down to me. My dick was deep inside her, and

the ecstasy I felt was overwhelming. It was beyond good. I was lost into the sensation, feeling so alive.

I tore my lips away from hers and she kissed my neck, lavishing me with suckles and scrapes as I moaned my approval.

"Harder," She smirked

"This good?" I asked as I thrust harder. I pushed in more and sucked her right nipple into my mouth, savoring the taste of her supple nip. Her pussy tightened on my cock again and I knew I wasn't far off.

"Give me more, baby, don't be a bitch!" She smirked.

My jaw dropped.

_I'll show you more!_

I flipped her over as she squeezed her legs around my waist.

I returned to her lips and began to truly slam into her, thrusting as fast and hard as I could. She screamed and grabbed my lower back as she bounced up and down from the force of my thrusts.

It probably hurt her but she didn't seem to mind.

Her head fall back in pleasure and I gripped the mattress even harder. She moaned louder and tightened around me, her legs clenching

around me and her nails digging into my ass.

"Edward!" She yelled, along with a string of profanities as she toppled over the edge.

She looked so fucking magnificent when she came and I could not last with her pussy gripping my cock ever so tightly.

I came hard, my fingers constricting the mattress as I let myself go. I collapsed onto her, reveling in the bliss we were both experiencing.

"Jeez, that was fanfuckingtastic." She breathed out.

"I'll say!" I responded sitting up, still inside of her.

"You are so fucking sexy." She traced my abs and gripped my base.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you." She moved me in and out of her, making my blood flow faster once more.

I could tell I was still expanding her, even if I wasn't fully erect.

She grabbed my ass and pushed me all the way back in.

_...And we're back!_

My member was fully awake.

"I want a round two." She smirked.

"I do too, but how about a new condom?"

I swiftly slid out of her, changed rubbers and repositioned.

"Hurry up!" She grabbed my waist.

"Hurrying, I'm hurrying!" I slid back into her.

_Gah, I swear this girl was going to be the death of me.._

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Ugh, I hate mondays.._

I sat up and stretched.

_Man this was a fuckawesome weekend. This week can only get better from here._

I got up from my bed and felt a sharp pain between my legs.

_Woah, that wasn't there yesterday..._

Yesterday we had gotten back from camping and eventually I'd convinced Edward to, well, bone me._ Again._

_Apparently my vagín could only take so much.. Boy, I swear he is a mystical creature. _

I cupped my area and continued walking.

When I got in the bathroom, I'd decided to take a look down there to see if everything was normal.

As I slid my leg out of my bottoms, my foot somehow got tangled with them and I fell.

"Fuck!" I screamed aloud in pain.

I heard_ his_ velvety smooth voice at the door.

"You okay baby?"

_I never said he left.. And is it strange that even his words of concern could turn me on?_

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called back out to him.

"Fucking Edward and his stupid, amazing, big fucking dick.." I murmured.

"What was that?" He opened the door, completely naked.

Automatically my gaze fell upon it. It bounced and dangled and bounced._.._

"Oh, nothing.." I stood up quickly, immediately feeling the after shock.

He smirked and closed the door.

_Man, this is going to be a long day..._

_..._

As I closed my locker, I saw Mike running towards me.

_Ugh, annoying little blonde fucker. _

"Bella! What the hell!"

"What, bitch?.. I mean Mike. What do you want?"

"Cullen? Seriously. First you're with that tall, tan guy and then you stoop down to _him_?"

"Yes, but who says I'm stooping down?"

"I do! I'm better than him! At least let me take you to homecoming."

"No. Obviously I'm going with Edward."

"Did he ask you?"

"Well, no. But he doesn't have to. That's stupid, I'm his girlfriend."

"Well it's not official until he asks and I won't stop until then."

"Can you just go away?"

"Ahem.." Edward cleared his throat behind Mike, whose eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Is there a problem here?"

Mike's mouth trembled as he spoke. "Uh, no.. uh.. sir. No problem, I was just leaving. Your hair looks amazing might I add, what shampoo do you use?"

Edward smiled.

_He's not eating this bullshit, is he?_

"Oh, thanks. It's called Gohbifyup."

"Gohbifyup?"

_Gohbifyup?_

"Yeah, Gohbifyup. _Get Outta Here Before I Fuck YOU Up_. Bitch!" Edward yelled the last word, even managing to startle me.

_And turn me on.._

"Ah, yes sir!" He ran off, just like a bitch.

_Man, ass kickings sure do change lives, eh?_

"What the hell was he talking about?" He asked, lightening the expression on his face.

"Just if you'd ask me to homecoming."

"Do you want me to ask you to homecoming?"

"No, it's not a big deal! We don't even have to go if you don't want to."

"Nonsense! I'll ask you!"

"Edward, don't. It's fine. Really!"

_Ring!_

"That's the bell, I gotta go!" I gave him a chaste kiss and went to class.

In 4th period, the fire alarm flared unexpectedly. Everyone was rushing out of the building to safety.

I looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found.

"_Psh!_ Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

And then I spotted him. On the school's roof. With a bullhorn.

"As you may know, Bella Swan and I are together," that triggered a bunch of whistles and wooo's, "and I am truly the luckiest, and most happy man alive."

The girls awed and the guys clapped.

_This is so embarassing!_

"I'd decided that I should formerly ask her to homecoming, publicly, for anyone who wanted to know who I'm with. Sooo Bella, look up!"

I did as he said and there, in the sky, was one word. Freshly formed by a small plane.

_Homecoming?_

After everyone saw, they all looked at me.

"Of course!" I screamed back at him, which triggered a very large cheering crowd and fireworks.

_Fireworks? This boy went all out. But how in just two periods? And how the hell are they so vibrant during the day?_

He somehow jumped off of the building and ran to me. I jumped into his arms.

"Edward, you're amazing! You didn't have to do all of this, you know?"

"I know. I just wanted to." He smirked and planted a nice, hot kiss on me.

And then I remembered where we were..

"Wait.. how'd you? Aren't we supposed to be..?"

"Yeah, yeah. I told the principal my plan, and she thought it was amazingly sweet. She pretty much canceled school for the day."

_Thank you, Principal Jane!_

And with that, we got into his car and went back to his place.

Another boning session in store? _Definitely. He deserves it._

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? I mean, I think lemon-fluff is pretty awesome. Please review and let me know!**


	23. Precoming

**BPOV**

"I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this w-"

"Alice!" Rose and I screamed.

"What?" She smiled sheepishly. "Gaga is amazing!"

"We know, but your vocal chords aren't!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hmph. Well neither is your mascara! What the fuck is a 'revlon'?" Alice belted.

"Hey! Its a very good drugstore alternative.." Rose covered the tube defensively.

"You call this cheap, clumpy bullshit very good? It's from like, Target! Don't get me wrong! They have nice, cheap swimsuits and flip flops, but buying makeup

from there is like social suicide.."

"Well what do you use, since your the fucking expert?"

"Christian Dior: Dior Show, bitch! It delivers ultra-glamorous, catwalk-length lashes. Makeup artists all over the world use it to create the longest, thickest, curviest lashes

ever." Alice folded her arms and threw a smug grin on her face.

"How about I deliver that overpriced tube right up your worldly-diverse ass."

_Okay this is getting way to ridiculous._

"Would you two please just shut the fuck up?" I looked at them both. "Our last homecoming dance is in an hour and instead of getting dressed, you two are arguing

about mascaras that look the same!"

Alice gasped and gave me the 'O' face. "How dare you compare that shi-"

"Shut it! Guys, really, lets get ready. It's our senior year and we need to go out with a bang. Tonight, once we show up, all eyes will be on us."

_Even though there's only one pair that really matters.._

"This is our last dance before prom! The dance that is pretty much like a "farewell." Let's enjoy it."

"You're right," Alice sighed, "Rose, I'm sorry for insulting your shitty mascara. You can use mine if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Sure," Alice beamed,"But apologize to my vocal chords first.."

Rose placed her hand on Alice's throat. "I'm sorry, Alice's vocal chords, that you can't vibrate to Gaga. Now gimme."

"Close enough." Alice laughed and handed her the mascara.

"See, can't we all get along," we laughed, "now ladies, let's live it up tonight."

"You said it sista!I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth! Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you! I'm on the edge, the edge, the

edge, the edge, the edge, the edge..."

_Oh my gosh, this is going to be a long night.._

**EPOV**

I adjusted my tie as I stood in the mirror, making sure I look close to perfect.

"Hey man, how do I look?" I ask Jazz, who is currently trying to tame his hair beside me. A task I decided to forgo all together.

He glanced over and smirked.

"Like competition."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" I asked aloud.

"I said, Like competition." He smirked again.

"I know, I know, I heard that! What exactly are we competing for?"

"Homecoming King, duh!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jazz, Em and I were on court, but I could care less about being Homecoming King. Unless Bella was queen.. Then I'd care.

"So we're opponents now?" I smirked back.

"No, just... friendly competition."

Em walked in the bathroom and began to fix himself too.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" He beamed.

"Homecoming King." Jazz responded.

"Oh, that stupid shit!" Em belted.

"Problem with homecoming, Em?" I asked.

"Nah, It's just like an overrated beauty pageant! The king is always the plastic guy wearing the best looking outfit and the most charming over-bleached smile. It was so phony last

year!"

"I won last year." Jazz glared at Em.

"Yeah by three votes! That was so supposed to be me!" Emmett whined and stormed out.

"Well.. uh..sore subject?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll get over it by the time we get in the stretch."

"Okay good, cause I wasn't prepared to handle that type of weird shit." We both chuckled.

Jasper could actually score a repeat. He was wearing a white Armani button down with rolled sleeves and a bow tie. Along with a black Armani suit vest and black denim jeans.

Very well-dressed. To say the least.

_But I may have him beat..._

A few minutes later, we all headed to the limo to pick up the girls from Alice's.

Em was not pouting nearly a much about the situation earlier.

"I have to admit Eddie, you look swell tonight. Right Jazz?"

"Indeed." He cleared his throat and replied.

"You," he pointed at me, "better win this fancy shmancy bull shit! Take this motherfucker down!" He exclaimed and shooshed the top of Jazz's head.

"Hey! We still have to take pictures!" Jazz glared at Em and started to fix his hair.

"Heywestillhaffatakepitchures- Shut the fuck up, you!" He mocked Jazz in a baby voice.

This whole situation was actually quite entertaining.

"Hey, you two, we're here. Stop babbling and let's go get our women."

**BPOV**

"They're here!" Alice peeked out the window once the doorbell rang.

"I can see Em!"She smiled.

"Really? What's he wearing?" Rose was practically jumping.

"Black button-down. Hm, looks like.. Michael Bastian. Black Chinos. Definitely Dockers,"

_I have no idea how she fucking does that, it's like fashion telepathy. Its so fucking surreal._

She continued.

"Ooh, Tom Ford shades. And Aw! Look! He's wearing the tie!" Alice beamed.

Rose's dress was a nice shade of pink and demanded that she and Em matched. From the sound of it, he found the right tie.

"Perfect," Rose smiled, "What's Jazz wearing?"

Oh, Rose, way to get her started..

"Oh, I picked out his outfit. He's wearing an Armani top with matching vest, complimented by black 7 For All Mankind jeans and topped of with a Tom Ford bow tie. It's hot, trust me."

All this clothing talk got me wondering...

_What is Edward wearing? _

I mean, I was wearing a sexy emerald green dress, because of Edward's eyes.. but would he do the same?

_Stupid Bella, how is he supposed to know to match his clothes with his eyes?_

"Alice, what is Edward wearing?" I practically jumped on her back to catch a glimpse.

She pushed me away, but the look on her face was the same. Wide eyes, open mouth, eyebrows skyrocketed to her hairline.

"What?" I shook her shoulders.

She didn't say anything.

_What the fuck?_

"What, Alice? What? Is that drool on the corner of your mouth?"

She snapped out of it.

"Oh uh, sorry. Hehe, uh I need to go grab my clutch!" She ran past me and I swear I heard her mumble "Man he's fucking hot."

I looked out the window but they were gone.

_Shit, they're in the house.._

I grabbed my phone and shot him a text.

_Babe, what are you wearing? *B_

**_Come down stairs and take a look. ;) - E_**

I tried to pry information from Alice one last time before we made our descend downstairs.

"Alice, what the fuck! Tell me! Please!"

"Uh uh Bells, I can't! I don't know how to put it into words. Words are not worthy! Just enjoy the surprise, It's not bad at all. Promise."

"Ugh, Fine."

_And down we go.._

The first things I notice are the guys' faces. First it was awe and that morphed into kids on Christmas morning type grins.

And then my eyes fell upon Edward in his entirety. _Oh my..!_

Someone's getting fucked really good tonight.

_Really, Really good._

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while, my apologies. But in this little break, I discovered something! Don't make fun, but I discovered the reply system for reviews and stuff! It's exciting , I know! So I'm gonna try my best to reply to each lovely review I receive from you guys. So please if you have any questions, (or you could just review anyway;) I will reply to them. Anywho, thank you guys for reading, this was kind of a filler chap, but the next chap is homecoming! See you then!**


End file.
